Weeping Willows
by Dragonessclaw
Summary: Kagome dug her nails in the earth trying to steady the overflow of emotions. It had all started with just three little words…I love you. She had believed him. That was her first and biggest mistake of all. She had trusted him with heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Weeping Willows**

**By Dragonessclaw**

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters of InuYasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This is my first fanfiction so be kind. I will accept any and all **constructive** criticism no flames please.

**Chapter 1**

**How Did We Come to This?**

She stood there frozen in shock, a flood of grief storming through her heart, blue eyes that once held so much light and warmth now dull and full

of pain.

"Breathe, Breathe!" her mind kept telling her but her body still refused. Suddenly the blue sky above her was not the soft nurturing sky of

spring, but the cold, chilling, lonely sky of winter. Finally, after what seemed a lifetime she inhaled but what came out was nothing more than a

strangled cry. In the distance coming from the direction Kagome had been staring at for the last five minutes a ferocious howl could be heard. Not

only anger resonating in the howl but also wretchedness, desolation so bleak that it was beyond despair.

That broke the spell. Shaking, herhands balled into tight fists at her side Kagome collapsed to the ground, her strength robbed by grief as her

tears flowed freely. Her body coveredby a fine sheen of sweat it felt as if every pore of her body were weeping along with her. Her head hanging

low Kagome dug her nails in the earthtrying to steady the overflow of emotions until all sound stopped and everything started going black. Her

last thoughts on just what had gonewrong, but of course she knew what had happened. It had all started with just three little words. Even

though Kagome had learned years agothat those words were just another lie spoken to ensure cooperation from the other sex, she ignored her

head and her hearts' warnings.

Three little words…_I love you. _Had they been said by anyone else she would have just scoffed. But coming from him it sounded like the angels

themselves had said it, his beautiful golden eyes staring into the depths of her soul as he leaned down only inches from her face his deep sexy

voice sending tremors along her spine. Surely he was too old to play games. Living as long as he had and being as honorable as he was it was

sincere, right? Of course by now he knew what he wanted and meant every word that followed. Lost in those eyes, surrounded by his enticing

scent she believed him That was her first and biggest mistake of all. She had trusted him with her heart.

For the past six years Kagome had been pretty carefree when it came to relationships. The layers she put up had grown very thick over the years.

She had learned that lesson the hard way in her first and only real relationship. Inuyahsa, even now she could still feel the loss of him. Over the

years time had healed most of her wounds but the insecurities still remained. She wasn't in love with him anymore but she still loved him and a

part of her heart would always belong to him. He had been her first everything and she always dreamed they would grow old together. He was

immature but she just knew she could change that, he just needed time and encouragement. However, with time things just got worse. His

mistreatment of her, his total disregard for her feelings left her with quite a lot of baggage. She was so young when they met. Looking back now

Kagome could see just how naïve and foolish she was, making excuse after excuse for his behavior. She should have left sooner but she couldn't.

When we are miserable we sometimes cling to the one making us miserable. Even though she wanted to change the misery was something she

knew. However, the last time she walked in on him cheating with another woman that was it. She had a moment of clarity and with the blink of

eye she finally saw the light. He would never be able to give her his whole heart and soul and she deserved that. Inuyasha did love her in his own

way but he would never love her the way she needed him too. She was a good person and damn it she deserved to be happy too it just took her

a long time to realize it. They were just not meant to be no matter how hard they tried. And that's when she walked away from him, from

everything. Kagome took all her longings and feelings about love and shoved them deep inside so they would never see the light of day, telling

herself that it was all just a fools dream. Love is just a fairytale that adults told children to make the world seem less harsh and cruel. It was at

that point Kagome shut everyone other than her mom, Souta, and gramps out. Never again would she be in a relationship, men were something

to be played with no more. . Kagome lived like this for years refusing to let anyone get close. Then he came along and everything went down the

drain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Weeping Willows**

**Disclaimer: ****The characters of InuYasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not make any money from the writing of this story**.

**Hey Guys, I'm here again. First of all I want to thank TruGemini . I appreciate your suggestions and encouragement. I cannot tell you how much it means. I did try to break it up tell me if this was better.**

**Secondly thank you Knifethrower for your review and encouragement. Again it meant a lot to me.**

**You Guys so ROCK!**

**Chapter 2: The Cook Out**

"Hey Kagome," said Sango as she rounded the corner of the house Kagome lived in. Kagome turned to see her best friend walking towards her with hamburger rolls in her hand. Following close behind was her other best friend, Miroku, carrying a bag of ice in one hand and a case of beers in the other.

It was Kagome's weekend to host the party so she decided to have a cookout since the weather had been so nice. She had always enjoyed the outdoors and fresh air so it was ideal. Her best two friends, burgers and dogs on the grill, and beer.

"Hey guys, what's up? Everything is just about ready so you can go on and put everything down in the gazebo," said Kagome as she turned back towards the grill to flip the burgers. Miroku and Sango did as they were told, Miroku knowing the drill started to set the table. Meanwhile, Sango went over to the radio to find something good to listen to.

"Shoot," Kagome exclaimed. "I forgot the condiments. I'll be back in a sec guys." Kagome stated dashing into the house.

Miroku's eyes followed Kagome into the house. Once the door shut he turned to Sango dropping the smile he had plastered on for Kagome's sake. It wasn't like he didn't enjoy spending time with her. She was one of his best friends for goodness sake. But he really wasn't comfortable with his fiancés meddling in her love life.

Kagome previously had a rough time in her relationship with her ex. And yes, he did notice that since then she seemed to go through men a lot faster but that was her business. He had been there during the end of the relationship and had seen how she had been treated. He'd gotten into quite a few fights himself with that ass Inuyasha while defending her honor.

Once it was all over, he and Sango did all they could to help her heal and move on. They tried to get her to see that she was not the one to blame and also to talk about it. They knew it wasn't healthy for her to keep everything bottled up and they worried for her.

Miroku had witnessed firsthand how hard she had taken the breakup and if she wasn't ready for a serious relationship right now then so be it. She would be ready eventually, but his beloved Sango had other ideas on the matter. Ideas that involved sticking her nose in where it didn't belong and as much as he loved her, sometimes he would love to just choke Sango to death.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Miroku said softly to Sango. "You know it wasn't too long ago that we couldn't say the "I" word without her clamming up and getting that lost look on her face."

Sango drew in a deep breath resisting the urge to roll her eyes at him. She loved him dearly but sometimes he could be so dense. This is what Kagome needed; she just had to be pushed a little in the right direction. She and Miroku had already discussed this, several times in fact and it was done. He might Kagome's friend too but she had known her much longer. Sango was also a woman; there were just some things that men just didn't get. Miroku had to just wait and see, it would all work out. Sango knew what she was doing.

"Yes, I am sure for the hundredth time. We are not discussing this again," Sango said quickly as she looked toward the door that Kagome had disappeared into not long ago.

"You at least could have said something, warned her. Not just spring this on her suddenly," Miroku said heatedly.

"She would never have agreed, you know that!" Sango replied turning back to the radio as she resumed browsing radio stations.

"Maybe that's because she doesn't need help! She is a grown woman and when she needs help like this I am sure she knows how to ask. How can you…" Miroku closed his mouth quickly as he heard the sounds of Kagome's approach.

Kagome then reappeared carrying the condiments along with a deck of cards for later. As she neared the gazebo she slowed down. Looking between the two Kagome knew something was up. The three had been friends for a long time and the awkwardness that was between the two of them right now was not normal.

"Sorry I took so long you guys, my mom called as I was coming back out and I couldn't just say sorry I have company and hang up. I had to at least talk to her for a minute and make sure she was alright. She is fine though. When I mentioned I had to go because you two were here she understood. I promised I would call tomorrow so we could talk." Kagome explained as she took a seat.

"Don't worry about it Kagome we are not guests, we know where everything is and have made ourselves quite at home," said Miroku stretching out in the lounger so he could put his feet up. Sango was still facing the radio and strangely quiet.

"Alright guys what's going on?" asked Kagome hands on her hips looking quite exasperated. "I know something is up, and Sango why won't you turn around?"

Miroku cast a glance at Sango's back and Kagome suddenly got very worried. Getting up Kagome walked up to Sango putting a hand on her shoulder. "Did something happen between you two? The wedding is not off is it? MIROKU!" Kagome yelled suddenly turning on the now very uncomfortable male. "WHAT did you do? I know it is your fault."

Hearing Kagome's statement Sango turned around to face Kagome, a weird expression on her face. "No, no Kagome. It's nothing like that. We just had a difference of opinion and I got irritated, that's all. Nothing for you to worry about," said Sango trying to calm her now very irate friend.

Kagome took a deep breath and noticeably relaxed but then looked between the two curiously. "What were you disagreeing on? You two are like peas in a pod it must have been something very serious for you two to argue about it."

Miroku looked at Sango with an expression that said _you tell her I want no part of this_, while Sango looked away guiltily. She looked off to the side rubbing her arms in a nervous fashion, the corner of her lip pulled between her teeth.

"Well is anyone going to explain or not? " Kagome said. She started to tapping her foot in agitation. What was going on here and why did everyone suddenly lose the ability to speak?

"I'm afraid I am to blame for that," a deep voice behind her said. Kagome turned to see the speaker of the voice and froze.


	3. Chapter 3

**Weeping Willows **

** By Dragoness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story. They are the product of the wonderful mind of Rumiko Takahashi . I make no money off this. Only the story is mine.**

**Hello again everyone. Oh my God I could just cry. Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews. I can't believe it. I really didn't expect even one. I guess that means you like the story. Well please keep the reviews coming. It motivates me to write more. Also don't stop with the constructive criticism. I need it. **

**Note: Inner dialogue is in italics.**

**Chapter 3**

**The Surprise Guest**

Everything stopped in that instance and Kagome could swear that her heart just sank into her stomach. _This is not happening I know this motherfucker did not just show up at my house and Sango KNEW. _

Kagome closed her eyes and took a deep breath trying to get a hold on her emotions but when she opened them Inuyasha wasn't there. Her mind had been playing tricks on her. This was not Inuyasha. They favored a bit like maybe distant cousins but this was definitely not him.

"Ahem." Miroku clearing his throat brought her back to reality and she realized, to her extreme embarrassment that she had been just standing there staring at the man. How rude, she knew better than that.

Taking another deep breath Kagome smiled at the stranger. "Forgive me I got lost in my own thoughts. Please come in and have a seat. We can do the introductions at the table. As she headed toward the table Kagome passed Sango and bending down slightly she whispered. "I'll deal with you later," in a hushed but very dark tone.

"Told you so," Miroku said with a smirk, only to sit up suddenly as Sango's leg connected with his shin.

"Oh, I am sorry. I was just trying to get more comfortable," said Sango sweetly. "I think my cushion is a little too worn."

"Oh that's alright my darling Sango," Miroku said quickly as he started to rub his rapidly bruising shin. "Your comfort is my number on concern." _Damn woman it's not my fault. She didn't have to kick me so hard._

The little distraction that was Miroku and Sango gave Kagome a chance to get herself together to greet her new guest. _Just wait until I get you alone Sango._ Kagome thought as she pictured the various things she would do to get Sango back.

"Hello and welcome. My name is Kagome," she said in her friendliest voice while extending her hand across the table.

"Sesshomaru," the man said in a dark velvety voice. "I am sorry to startle you, I was under the impression you knew I would be stopping by." He finished not by shaking her hand but brought it up to his lips and kissed it.

The reaction was instantaneous. A deep blush raced up Kagome's neck towards her face while another feeling raced straight to her nether regions. Kagome snatched her hand back, a little too quickly and shifted positions. _Maybe these cushions are a little worn; I am suddenly feeling a little uncomfortable myself. Damn Sango, just what does she think she's doing?_

Sango sensing Kagome's awkwardness jumped in to fill in the silence. "Sesshomaru works at the firm with me. He is new to town and does not know many people. So I thought we would invite him over so he can get a chance to socialize." Sango said innocently.

"Oh so you're a secretary like Sango?" Miroku asked facetiously.

"No," Sesshomaru answered in a bored tone, "I am one of the many accountants the law firm keeps on staff the watch the books."

Miroku's plan backfired on him as his ego was suddenly deflated thinking about his assistant manager job at Rite Aid. It was a good job and he was paid well but he would have much preferred this man to be a secretary then an accountant. In his own little warped mind he would have felt better knowing Sesshomaru had a job that paid less than him.

Sango, knowing what Miroku was playing at jumped in and continued her story. "I don't know if you noticed but Sesshomaru is kind of quiet and that doesn't draw a lot of people and his height; coupled with his expressions are quite intimidating to some. If you didn't know him you would think he was very mean and standoffish."

"I know I did at first and then I was at the copy machine and my papers got stuck. I was coping one the lawyers depositions so I freaked. He offered to help and before we knew it we were talking like old friends," Sango explained.

"Oh, really. Old friends huh?" Miroku said a little too stiffly. _Just how long had they been talking and why this was first he was hearing of it._

"Miroku you are so cute when you're jealous," Sango taunted.

At this Sesshomaru turned his attention to Miroku. He had been thus far entertaining himself watching the interactions of the three in front of him. He paid the most attention to the girl though. There was just something about her. She was vibrant and from the look she had given Sango earlier feisty as well.

"You have nothing to fear from this…ahem, from me," Sesshomaru said in his attempt to put the male at ease. "Sango is very forthcoming with her status as a taken woman. You should be proud of her. Though she is surrounded by many virile males that could care for her the way a woman should be taken care of her eye does not wonder. I am not insinuating that you are not doing this already. I just meant to express how many are well off financially and would be more than willing to take care of her."

Suddenly looking very serious Sesshomaru continued, "If by chance one of those men happens to say something inappropriate she handles the problem before I can even get to her. That is the problem with men today; they were not raised with honor. But fear not the kindness she showed me upon my arrival has indebted me to her and I will watch over her when you cannot from now on."

"Uh, tha.. thank you Sesshomaru. That does ease my mind a bit." Miroku stated. _Yeah right, was he supposed to be making me feel better? Just how __**many**__ men have been coveting my Sango's curves? And why did he have to say they were virile? Anyway who said I want him watching her either? __**Mr. Pretty boy**__. I saw the looks the girls were giving him, and does his shirt have to be that tight? Seriously though, I really need to stop by her job more often._

While Miroku was still having a conversation with himself Sango had started to stare at Sesshomaru like he had grown a second head. "Wow, I think that's the most I have ever heard you say at one time," Sango said.

"Hn. I felt it needed to be said to set the males mind at ease and to let him know I am honorable," Sesshomaru replied.

While all this was going on Kagome got a good look at her new guest. Now that she really looked at him how she mistook him for Inuyasha was beyond her. There were similarities but not much. They both had long hair but Inuyasha fancied himself a little Goth, so he keep his hair dyed jet black while Sesshomaru's was an odd but beautiful kind of silver-gray. They both had beautiful light eyes but they weren't the same color. Sesshomaru's eyes were like a honey gold and were hard to read. He was also much taller and he carried himself very differently, kind of reserved. He looked like he could be about six four. A smaller build than inuyasha, who was a little bulky, but much more cut and muscular if the way his clothes were fitting were any indication.

Talk about clothes fitting. He had on a plain short sleeve black t-shirt and some boot cut blue jeans. Just perfect for the weather today. The shirt was not tight but it wasn't that loose either. He was definitely into taking care of his body and you could tell he was proud of it. The arms below where the sleeves stopped were long and heavily muscled. Not too big but just the right size for her tastes.

Suddenly Kagome wondered what those arms would feel like wrapped around her. _Big hands, big feet, what else is….._ Kagome shook her head lightly to stop that string of thoughts. God, she was such a pervert.

"What do you think Kagome?" Someone was talking to her. It was him. She really needed to push these thoughts away until she was alone.

"I'm sorry what were you saying?" Kagome asked.

"I was just saying that I appreciate your hospitality and that the food was wonderful. I would like to do this again sometime soon." Sesshomaru gave her a slight smile that bordered on a smirk and added, "Of course this time you will know I am coming in advance."

"Sure, that would be fine. Just tell Sango what day is good for you and we can set something up," Kagome said.

The rest of the day went by without a problem. The four played spades, listened to the radio, and just talked. Of course Sesshomaru did not say near as much as he had with his little speech. It started getting dark so they started wrapping everything up. Once everything was just about cleaned and put away Sesshomaru left, leaving only Miroku and Sango.

Page **5** of **6**


	4. Chapter 4

**Weeping Willows **

** By Dragoness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story. They are the product of the wonderful mind of Rumiko Takahashi . I make no money off this. Only the story is mine.**

**Note: This chapter is much shorter. The next will be longer to make up for it but I felt this conversation needed to take place and was an important link in the story. Plus by ending it here means no cliffy, Yay!**

**Chapter 4 **

**What are Friends For?**

Miroku knowing Kagome like he did went into the living room to sit down and watch TV. while he finished nursing his beer. The kitchen was no place to be at the moment. They had ridden there together so he couldn't leave but he could stay out of Kagome's way as much as possible.

In the kitchen Kagome was just drying the last cup and putting it in the cabinet. She had been quiet up till then trying to get her words together.

She let out a deep breath and turned towards Sango. "Care to explain?" Kagome asked. She figured it would be easier to let Sango go first. She figured she could maybe understand why her friend insisted on doing things like this that she knew Kagome did not like.

"There's nothing to explain. It wasn't a blind date or anything. Like I said earlier he doesn't know many people and since he doesn't talk much to begin with I thought we would start off small. You always cook more than enough food and really, I didn't think you would have a problem with it," Sango said innocently.

Now she was mad. Kagome knew what she was doing; hell she was sure even Sesshomaru got it.

"O.K. cut the crap Sango. You could at least own up to it like a woman. How many times have I told you that I don't want you fixing me up? I will get into a serious relationship when I am ready. Jeez, you're as bad as my mom."

"At least I know with her she will just come right out and say what her problem is with me. Not play these stupid games. I will do things on my time, not yours, not Mirokus', and not my mothers." Kagome stated trying not to yell.

"Just for the record I was against this from the start," Miroku yelled from the living room.

"Shut Up!" Kagome and Sango yelled simultaneously glaring in the direction of his voice.

"Sango," Kagome continued, "You are my best friend but that does not mean you always know what is best for me. Some things can't be rushed, I need time and I thought you of all people would understand that. I love you but if you keep pushing we are going to find ourselves unbenefitted."

At this Sango raised her eyes to Kagome. They were full of unshed tears. "You're really serious. You would end our friendship because of a guy?" Sango asked.

"No, that's just the point. It is not about a guy. It is about you respecting my wishes and not constantly trying to get me to do what you think I should do. You should have my back, support me," Kagome said softly.

"I do have your back," Sango replied incredulously, "and your front. That is why I can't let this go. O.k. sure maybe bringing him here without telling you was not the way to go about this but I had to do something. Since Inu you have cut yourself off. Not from me, or Miroku, or your family but from everyone else."

Continuing Sango said, "I can't imagine how you feel now or how it felt then to just walk away. That took a lot of courage. You left everything behind and started all over. Though I still think you should have kept that apartment, it was really sweet. But I'm sorry, off topic. You are strong Kagome, you always have been."

"But suddenly that person has diminished. You're still wonderful and full of life but there is always this sadness just below the surface. When you think no one is looking you let your guard down. Anyone who knows what to look for can see the sadness, the loneliness. I won't let that other part overshadow the Kagome I know." Sango said as she stepped closer to Kagome.

Kagome had turned away from Sango during her little speech and faced the cabinets. Sango could see her whole body shaking with the effort of holding her tears at bay. Sango then closed the rest of the distance between them and turned Kagome around by the shoulder. When Kagome locked eyes with Sango she realized that Sango herself was crying. Not bothering to wipe the tears but letting them flow freely.

"You are my sister in everything but blood, in everything that matters. I can't let you hide yourself like this," Sango said softly. Not breaking eye contact so Kagome would see she was truly sincere Sango continued. "You have to start moving on. My heart aches for you and what you are going through, but you need to be the strong Kagome that I know you are and stop hiding."

With that said Sango grabbed Kagome and hugged her, trying to reveal in her hug the truth of her words. Kagome couldn't hold back anymore she returned the hug and broke down. So there the two friends stood, in the kitchen holding each other, crying their hearts out.

In the living room Miroku smiled. Wiping a stray tear away he said, "Women, so emotional."

Page **4** of **3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Weeping Willows **

**By Dragonessclaw**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story. They are the product of the wonderful mind of Rumiko Takahashi . I make no money off this. Only the story is mine.**

**Chapter 5**

**Sesshomaru's POV**

Sesshomaru straightened his tie as he looked in the mirror. He then started to pull his hair back in a low ponytail. He would rather have it out, but for the sake of Larry, his boss he would tie it back. Thinking back he smiled at the memory of when he first transferred to the firm. He was setting up his new office when Larry walked in saying he needed to talk with him. The conversation went well until he started talking professionalism. Sesshomaru had been quite offended that this man would think him unprofessional in any way.

When he started corning the man to let him know just what he thought of his statement Larry blurted out that it was the hair. In their firm men did not allow their hair to grow long. Once Sesshomaru made it quite clear that he would in no way, shape, or form even trim his hair they came to a compromise. They wanted him here, not the other way around. Sesshomaru didn't have to work; he came from a family of money. He just believed in making his own way. Being an accountant, working with figures fit his personality just right.

Sesshomaru was a person that thrived on order and would tolerate no less from those around him. Math made sense. Numbers made since. It was because the order that could be found in accounting mirrored his personality so well that he had become so good. He was sought after by many companies, including his own father's, but Sesshomaru was his own person and would not work under his father.

No, he would make his own way, finally surpassing his father and proving who the best was. Showing all he was without a doubt worthy of the name Tashio.

Finishing up in the bathroom his thoughts went to the cookout he recently attended. A smile graced his lips as he thought of the beautiful, fiery woman he had met. Kagome.

Flashback

He pulled up to the address he was given by Sango last week. As he got out of the car Sesshomaru looked around at the houses. He was familiar with this area, it was a quiet and peaceful community of townhomes.

He was a few minutes early so he waited along the side of the house by the open gate. Sango told him that it would be open and to just walk in. He heard someone ask what was going on and knew he was the subject of all the questions.

Figuring this was a perfect opening he straightened up and walked in the yard. "I believe I am to blame for that he said" with his sexiest smirk. What he saw surprised him. A petite woman in a beautiful blue knee length sundress that was styled like a kimono. Long dark hair that fell in waves and very nice legs from where he was standing.

As she turned around he knew why she wore the blue, it accented her eyes just perfectly. She had plump kissable lips that were shiny with just a hint of lip gloss.

However, her reaction was not one he expected. At first she looked confused, then extremely angry. Sesshomaru involuntarily took a step back. The woman probably couldn't do much damage to him but he was not fond of hitting females. Plus, that would not be a good start to getting to know her.

When Sango first started to describe her personality he just knew she would be the ugly friend. He had only come because of Sango but now he was glad he'd come. If the little woman in front of him ever got herself together that is.

A quick glance towards the gazebo told Sesshomaru all he needed to know. A man, whom he could only assume was Miroku, was grinning. An '_I told you so'___look plastered on his face. Beside him at the table sat Sango who was currently looking at her lap guiltily.

The woman had not known he was coming. This did not please him at all. A guest should never show up without the householder knowing of their arrival.

It was rude and something Sesshomaru did not do. He would never be seen just showing up at a woman's house uninvited like he was some sort of stalker.

Of course he was invited by Sango but still Kagome should have been made aware.

Meanwhile the woman seemed to have calmed down some. She now looked embarrassed, then confused and angry at the same time.

He knew women were emotional creatures but damn.

A noise from the male seemed to bring her to her senses. She then smiled and invited him in. Sesshomaru noticed that her smile didn't quite reach her eyes but considering the circumstances he could understand. He followed her to the table silently watching the sway of her hips as she walked.

Once he was seated she introduced herself and held out her hand. This time her smile was genuine and it was breathtaking. Her eyes sparkling as she spoke.

He looked at the offered hand but felt the need to step it up a notch since she was so thrown off by him at first. Though he had to give her credit on her speedy recovery and the smooth transition she made once she realized what was going on.

Instead of shaking her hand Sesshomaru took Kagome's hand and kissed it. He made a show of pulling her hands to his lips ever so slowly. Smirking slightly when he felt her shiver.

Feeling like that was enough for the time being he sat back and watched the interaction between the three friends. Much could be learned from just sitting back and observing and Sesshomaru was determined to learn more about this woman.

The male to his right, Miroku he reminded himself, was shooting him looks. This did not particularly faze Sesshomaru but he knew what was going on. Miroku was feeling threatened, and when compared to himself, Sesshomaru really couldn't blame the man. He was magnificent, even if he was the only one saying it at this moment.

Since there was no reason for Miroku to feel this way and because of his debt to Sango he would correct the matter when the opportunity arose. Ten minutes later it did and Sesshomaru took full advantage.

"Oh, really. Old friends huh?" the male had said in a tone Sesshomaru did not particularly care for. Was Miroku suggesting that he was not honorable? If he had wanted to challenge the engagement he would have come to him as a man not behind his back. He bit his tongue for the time being, figuring Sango would not appreciate him showing her betrothed just who the alpha male at the table was.

Turning his full attention on the male when he heard Sango say something about jealousy Sesshomaru decided that this was time to set some things straight.

"You have nothing to fear from this…ahem, from me. Sango is very forthcoming with her status as a taken woman. You should be proud of her. Though she is surrounded by many virile males that could care take of her the way a woman should be her eye does not wonder." Seeing the males eyes narrow Sesshomaru added, "I am not insinuating that you are not doing this already. I was just meant to express how many are well off financially and would be more than willing to take care of her."

"If by chance one of those men happens to say something inappropriate she handles the problem before I can even get to her. That is the problem with men today; they were not raised with honor. But fear not, the kindness she showed me upon my arrival has indebted me to her and I will watch over her when you cannot from now on."

Thinking the matter was settled Sesshomaru mentally congratulated himself on how he handled the situation. He really was not one to talk unnecessarily but he would make an effort. But a glance at the male told him that the male was still worried, if not more so now_. Hn, strange _he thought_._

The male did thank him but his eyes said something very different.

Sesshomaru did not address the subject again. He had said his peace, whether the male chose to accept it or not wasn't his concern.

Then Sango said something about the amount of words he used. It took a lot of self control not to roll his eyes at her. Wasn't the matter settled?

So as not to be rude he answered Sango.

This just earned him another weird look from the male_. Strange indeed_.

After watching the interactions more and participating in some of the card games Sesshomaru felt this would be a good time for him to leave.

Later alone he would think on everything. He had made an effort but not interacting with people much he wasn't quite sure how the others thought this meeting had gone. The only thing he was sure of however was his interest in Kagome. Yes, Sesshomaru was very interested.

End Flashback

Looking in the mirror one more time to make sure his image was perfect Sesshomaru smirked as he exited the apartment. His thoughts on the woman he would definitely see again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Weeping Willows **

** By Dragoness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story. They are the product of the wonderful mind of Rumiko Takahashi . I make no money off this. Only the story is mine.**

**Note: Thank you everyone for your reviews it is truly wonderful. Also Laila a special thanks to you. You gave me something to think about. Also side note, I don't think Kagome is weak at all. With everything that's thrown at her no matter how many times she breaks down she always manages to get up and keep going, if that isn't strength I don't know what is.**

**Chapter 6**

**A Bowling We Will Go**

After their talk Kagome decided to take some time to herself. She had been thinking about what Sango said and as much as she hated to admit it Sango was right. She still didn't have to go about it the way she had though.

Then again, would she really have listened if she had done it any other way? No probably not. Admitting that was a big step. Now Kagome felt ready to give things a try. Not necessarily dating but she could at least have friendships with males. She would start by making things right by Sesshomaru.

She felt they ended things on a good note but she was still very embarrassed by her behavior at the beginning.

A couple of weeks later she made up her mind and called Sango. She had made four attempts earlier but always chickened out and ended up talking about something else.

Kagome and Sango were standing outside the bowling alley. "You sure this looks alright," Kagome said feeling a little self conscious.

"You look great," Sango answered in an exasperated tone, "It's just bowling."

Kagome had chosen to wear a black pair of fitted jeans with a beige tunic that was loose but showed off her curves in all the right places.

Just because they were going to be friends didn't mean she wanted to look homely.

"Where are the guys anyway?" Kagome asked looking around the parking lot. Sango pointed to her watch in a reproving manner.

"They are already inside. You are the one that's late. Maybe if you could have figured out what you wanted to wear instead of going through everything in your closet you would have been on time as well," Sango teased.

Kagome huffed and went into the bowling alley. It was easy to spot the tall silver haired male as she walked up. When he met her eyes Kagome had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep down the girlish giggle that wanted to blurt out of her mouth. Seriously, you would think she was some school girl who had never been around a man before. _Come on Kagome. Get yourself together, it's an outing not a date. You are just going to be friends. __**Nothing More**__. _

"Kagome," he said nodding his head in acknowledgement.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome answered trying to sound uninterested.

Miroku then came up to the two grinning. "Hey what about me? I'm feeling awfully left out over here; I think I need a hug," Miroku stated as he looked at Kagome and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"The only thing you need is to keep your mouth shut," Sango said in an irritated tone as she pulled Miroku back to the tables by his ear.

Choosing to ignore the well known antics of Miroku and Sango, Kagome once again turned her attention to Sesshomaru. "I think he just does that so she'll get mad at him and they can have great makeup sex later," Kagome said. _Oh My God, please don't tell me I just said that to him._

Not really knowing what to say to such a comment Sesshomaru just nodded and started to walk towards the tables where he had left his beer.

Meanwhile, Kagome was mentally kicking herself. _God I am an idiot, what is with me today? It's like I have become this nervous jittery person that doesn't know what to say out of her mouth but can't seem to shut up._

"I am surprised you came up with this. You really don't seem like the bowling type," Kagome said trying to start a halfway decent conversation.

Shesshomaru considered her for a moment before replying. "No, it was not my idea. Sango suggested it and since this… since I have not been to a bowling alley before I thought this would be a good opportunity for me to see what one is like." _And to see you again_.

Kagome glanced at Sango curiously and she just shook her head answering the silent question. "Miroku thought it would be something different for a change, though I suspect it's just to see the women bending over that made him what to come."

"My darling Sango you wound me with your suspicions," Miroku said in a mock sad tone.

Kagome just smiled and shook her head. Some things would never change.

Through all of this Sesshomaru had been strangely quite. He wasn't necessarily taking part in the conversation but neither did he seem to just be sitting there oblivious. It was obvious to Kagome, who kept sneaking quick peaks at him, that he was paying attention to everything that was going on.

It still bugged her though. Why come out with them to just sit back and watch. If she hadn't heard him speak more than a few sentences before she would have thought him unable to carry on a conversation.

As weird as it was she was only more intrigued instead of being put off by his aloofness. What had happened to him to make him stay separate from everyone? Maybe there was something more there.

Yep, something was definitely wrong with her. Suddenly everyone was having the same problems she was.

After a few hours it was plain for all to see just why they never went bowling. It was fun for a couple of games but Kagome thought it had more to do with the company than the actual bowling.

Since Kagome's house was the closest everyone agreed to go back there. Kagome was the first to arrive so she left the door unlocked for everyone else and then ran to wash her hands. She then went straight to the fridge.

Her house was the one they gathered at most so she kept it stocked it with things her and her friends loved to eat. Quickly she started to get some snacks together for the rest of the group.

Miroku and Sango had a very small apartment, so even though they did their share of hosting Kagome's was the place they were at most. First there was the lack of space for more than three people. When you factored in the old lady next door it was not ideal. She just loved to bang on the wall with her cane if you even so much as sneezed too loud, it was a little much. Why they stayed was beyond her. Sure it was an affordable price for such a nice area, but to have to tiptoe around your own place? Kagome didn't think it was worth it.

Kagome was lost in her own world as she hummed and danced to the imaginary music playing. Rolling her hips in time with the stirring of the vegetable dip she was making she turned and froze, the dip falling to the floor in a big blobby mess.

She was too mortified to even notice her face turning beet red as her embarrassment grew. There, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest stood Sesshomaru. He was grinning, not even trying to hide his amusement as his eyes danced mischievously.

Deciding anger was better than admit she was embarrassed by him catching her acting so silly Kagome stomped her feet and glared at the arrogant male. "You know you could have said something. Most people at least knock before they enter someone's home, have you no manners?" she all but yelled.

"I did knock but I guess whatever music you were listening to was too loud for you to hear me," Sesshomaru teased. "Also I distinctly remember you telling us that you would leave the door open and to just come in. I only knocked out of courtesy."

"Oh," said Kagome feeling even more stupid. Then she remembered his face as he was watching her and her ire rose again. "Hey, yes I said to come on in but that doesn't mean you just stand there and watch me. You could have cleared your throat or something," Kagome said exasperated.

"That wouldn't have been very fun would it?" Sesshomaru said as he came into the kitchen stopping mere inches from Kagome. "Plus," he added as he bent down in a squat until his head was level with her waist, "You looked like you were enjoying yourself. Who am I to stop you."

Kagome again turned beet red but couldn't move. Why he so close was and what was he doing? She wanted to look but he was looking right up at her and she couldn't seem to break the spell he had cast. All she could do was stare into those beautiful golden eyes.

"Huh?" Kagome said dumfounded. She didn't even remember him standing up.

"I said I believe you dropped this," Sesshomaru repeated.

Kagome looked at his hand and realized he had picked up the container of dip she dropped. The rest was still in a glob on the floor.

She looked back into his eyes and took an involuntary step forward. She could feel his breathe on her face and the heat from his body as she was once again lost in those eyes.

She tilted her head up ever so slightly and went to close the distance between them when Sango and Miroku burst through the door laughing. The two stopped immediately and took in the scene before them. They looked back and forth from the blob on the floor, to the container in Sesshomaru's hand, and lastly the close proximity of the two.

Just what was going on? Kagome just looked embarrassed while Sesshomaru looked like he wanted to cover her in whatever that stuff was and eat it off of her.

Raising a questioning eyebrow Sango asked, "Are we disturbing something?"

**O.k. tell me what you think. I am trying to show the progression of the two before it gets more serious. The story is MA but the rating is more for the later chapters. Also I am dying to try a lemon give me your opinion on if you think I should do one or not. Till next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Weeping Willows **

** By Dragoness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story. They are the product of the wonderful mind of Rumiko Takahashi. I make no money off this. Only the story is mine.**

**Chapter 7**

**A Slippery Slope**

"No, no. It's nothing at all," Kagome said a little too quickly. She stepped back brushing imaginary dirt from her shirt in a nervous fashion.

"You know clumsy me, I got startled and dropped the dip. Sesshomaru was just helping me clean up."

"Hn," he said with a nod handing Kagome the container and moving back towards the doorway. Chucking it in the trashcan Kagome went for the Clorox wipes and started cleaning up the mess on the floor.

Sesshomaru had become transfixed by something. Noticing this Miroku followed his line of sight to see what was so interesting. Miroku grinned as he followed Sesshomaru's line of sight. It seemed that in all the moving around Kagome's shirt had ridden up giving one a great view of her toned and shapely bottom.

"What are you grinning at?" Sango asked suspiciously.

"Ah, just how much I love you my dear and can't wait until were married," replied Miroku. Sango instantly brightened at the comment, smiling and giving him a peck on the check.

Miroku returned her smile and wrapped his arms around her waist while silently congratulating himself. _Boy that was quick thinking. Miroku you are the man._

"So I guess we won't have any of your famous veggie dip today," pouted Sango. Standing up Kagome chucked the dirty wipes in the trash and went to wash her hands.

"Oh, don't worry I have more ingredients in the refrigerator if you're willing to help out a bit in the kitchen. The guys can go on in the living room and get things set up there. The cards are in the first drawer of the liquor cabinet," Kagome answered. _Then maybe I will be able to actually concentrate on what I'm doing. _

Twenty minutes later the dining room table was stacked with Buffalo wings, different varieties of chips and dips, and a veggie platter along with drinks. The four were laughing and playing cards. Even Sessomaru was talking as bit more.

This time Sango and Miroku left first saying they had a prior engagement. Sesshomaru stayed to help Kagome finish straightening up. Once they were done they sat in the living room and just talked. Kagome had brewed a pot of coffee and was currently smiling over her cup, enjoying the smell of the special blend.

**Sesshomaru's POV**

Sessomaru was pleasantly surprised. So far he knew she was a beautiful, a good cook and an excellent hostess. Although she was a little quirky at times she was very well rounded. Kagome was knowledgeable in various different areas and had a freshness about her. She also had a lust for life that Sesshomaru rarely saw in people today, let alone females.

There was definitely more to this little woman than he had originally thought at first glance. He had found a gem indeed. Everything as far as he was concerned was great. The only thing worrying him was a nagging feeling in the back of his mind. It was telling him that maybe he should back off a bit. However, he paid little attention as it was probably just him over thinking things.

Nothing Sesshomaru did was in the spur of the moment; everything was carefully planned out ahead of time. That was the only way to maintain order in one's life as far as he was concerned.

Kagome wasn't as calculating and at times this bugged him. She liked order but would be fine if things were chaotic as well. She often made plans or changed her mind about things at the last minute.

Sesshomaru was not overly worried though other than the nagging in the back of his mind. For him that was normal, he was certain they would find a happen medium. After all there is compromise in all relationships and he was definitely interested in starting one with Kagome.

**Kagome's POV**

Kagome was having a ball, she forgot how nice it was to just talk and be in the company of a male. It was different than her talks with Miroku and Sango though she couldn't exactly figure out just how it was different.

He also was quite interesting once you got him to talk. They liked a lot the same kind of music, and some of the same types of books. Conversation between them was no longer strained but flowed easy. More importantly when they didn't talk it was not awkward. She truly enjoyed his company and it was nice not to have to find things to talk about.

This went on for a few weeks and the two started seeing each other regularly. They went out at least once a week and more often without the company of Sango and Miroku. Kagome was more like her old fun loving self and her family and friends all took notice.

Things were going quite well and Kagome was very optimistic. She could handle having a male friend after all. Sure there was that unspoken attraction but they were both mature adults and they would not do anything rash. They enjoyed their friendship.

Kagome walked down the street humming as she went. The shopping bag containing her latest purchases dangling off her arm, swinging to the rhythm of her movements.

Sesshomaru had invited her to a Karaoke Bar tonight and having nothing new to wear that he hadn't already seen she decided to splurge. Kagome bought herself a new outfit and new undergarments to wear under them.

Kagome smiled as a soft breeze caressed her face. She loved the spring, the weather was warm and the sun was shining brightly. For the first time in years Kagome felt content. The painful emptiness that had kept her company for so long was slowly being filled. Nothing could go wrong now, or so she thought.

Maybe things would have gone differently, if she had only remembered her mother's favorite saying. If she had Kagome would have realized that this was only the calm before the storm.


	8. Chapter 8

**Weeping Willows **

** By ****Dragoness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story. They are the product of the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi . **

Hello again everyone. Thank you all for your enormous support, wonderful reviews, and constructive criticism. I am glad you like the story and will do my best not to disappoint.

I will be going to Las Vegas for my baby sister's wedding soon but I wanted to at least update once more before I go. That way it won't be too long a wait for the next chapter because I already know I won't have the chance to work on it while I am out there.

**TruGemini **you are my light in the dark**. **

**KnifeThrower **as always you're the best.

**Thank you both for your encouragement.**

**And to the both of you****: ****Update, Update, Update. (LOL)**

**Chapter 8 To Dance Or Not To Dance**

The bar was cute as far as bars go. It was not dark as she expected but actually bright and welcoming. The bar was along the left wall while the tables were in a horseshoe shape more situated toward the right. In the middle of the u shape was a nice size platform that was slightly raised with speakers set on both sides of the half circle. On the wall behind it was a huge flat screen that was showing the people that were currently using the stage as a dance floor.

Kagome was still looking around when Sesshomaru grabbed her hand and pulled her to one of the tables close to the stage and then excused himself as soon as she was seated. A song she didn't recognize was playing but it had a nice beat. Kagome rocked side to side from her chair swaying to the music. Smiling as she watched the various couples that were clearly enjoying themselves.

Sesshomaru returned with two bottles of beer and a glass for her and set them down. "You look beautiful tonight Kagome," he said in a deep voice.

"Thank you," she replied with a slight blush. She was actually kind of nervous. Sure they had gone out several times in the last few weeks but this was the first time he had actually asked her out like a date. Not knowing what else to say she just continued to watch the people dancing.

"So what time does Karaoke start?" Kagome asked eyes still glued to the couples dancing.

"Eleven o'clock, until then it's just dancing. I hope you don't mind I thought it would give us a chance to have a couple of drinks and just enjoy each other's company." Sesshomaru answered as he watched Kagome watching the now dance floor.

He had completely forgotten that on Friday nights the dancing time was extended. He silently hoped she would not want to dance. Sesshomaru could do all the formal dances, as was mandatory for all in his father's house lest they embarrass him at one of his many social gatherings, but he really had no clue when it came to today's pop music.

He finally started to breathe easier when Kagome finally turned around and gave him her full attention. After taking a sip from her beer she started talking. Sesshomaru on the other hand had no idea of what she was saying. He made all the non-committal comments and sounds as she was talking but missed most of the conversation due the tongue that keep darting out of her mouth to moisten her lips.

He was usually not one to stare but the show she put on was too irresistible not to watch. She'd talk some, then lick her lips in anticipation as she reached for her drink and then tilt her head back ever so slightly opening her mouth sensually as she drank from her glass. When she tilted her head back he got an even better glance of her long and graceful neck. The funny thing was that he was sure she didn't realize what she was doing. She was just so innocent in some ways.

She also didn't flaunt her beauty. She dressed nice, put very little make up on and went about her business. She didn't feel the need to do anything to bring more attention to herself like some women did today by wearing revealing clothing and the like. It was one of her more endearing qualities and it made Sesshomaru want to be with her so much more.

"Sesshomaru, are you alright? Hello?" Kagome asked as she waved her hands in front of his face to get his attention.

Apparently he had stopped answering as he got more interested in her little show and now he really had no idea what she was talking about. So deciding quickly, Sesshomaru blinked a couple of times and shook his head slightly to give her the impression that he had gotten lost in thought. It was still not good to make her think she was not good enough to demand his attention but better than saying '**Sorry I wasn't listening to you because I was too preoccupied looking at your lips and picturing what they could do**.'

"I'm sorry what were you saying Kagome? I'm afraid I got lost in thought. You know how it is sometimes you can't stop thinking about work and the things to be done the next day. I humbly apologize and hope you will give me another chance to show just how interested I am in what you have to say." Sesshomaru said as he looked at her intensely.

"Tha..,tha.., that's o.k. really," Kagome said a little flustered. "I just wanted to make sure you were o.k. you had an odd expression on your face for a moment," she said trying to meet his gaze. Why was he staring at her like that? "Anything you'd like to share?" Kagome asked relieved when he turned his gaze away to hail the waitress.

"No just work stuff." Sesshomaru replied trying to come up with something quickly. He was saved by a loud squeal from Kagome.

"OH MY GOD! I love this song. Come on Sess lets dance." Kagome said excitedly as Miley Sirus's latest song 'Can't Be Caged' started blasting through the speakers**. **Apparently it was a ladies favorite at the bar as the lights started to pulse to the beat and many of the females started making howling noises and singing along.

Sesshomaru winced as the noise started to get a little too loud for his tastes. "Kagome I would love to dance with you but I really am not familiar with this music. Maybe another time we can go to a dance hall and waltz."

"Waltz?" Kagome said with a total look of utter disbelief on her face. "Um, sure maybe another time but in the mean time we have an hour until Karaoke starts so let's dance a little. Pleaase!" Kagome drawled.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and sighed. He couldn't turn her down. She looked so adorable pouting with her eyes sparking. He knew he would have to do it especially since he had asked her to sing. One little dance wouldn't kill anything. All he needed to do was move from side to side to the beat.

"Lead the way," he said as he extended his hand gesturing towards the floor. Kagome jumped up excitedly and pulled him in the center of the floor.

Noticing his stiff posture Kagome grabbed his hands and put them on her hips. "Just follow my lead, feel the music and move," Kagome said as she started to dance and roll her hips in time with the music.

Normally Sesshomaru would never let a woman lead but he was enjoying her showing him how to dance way too much to say anything. He watched intently. Her eyes at half mast as she mouthed the words totally engrossed in the music.

She turned her back to him while still holding his hands over her head and she swayed in time to the music. As Kagome moved against him Sesshomaru had to take a step back. He was confident in his iron tight will and self control but he was still a man and could only take so much.

As the song went off another came on and Kagome showed no signs of even slowing. She had turned back to face him and held his hands in hers as she moved.

Much to his surprise Sesshomaru was really enjoying himself. Now that she had turned around and was no longer rubbing that gorgeous bottom of hers against him everything was fine. There would be no embarrassing signs of just how much he was enjoying their dance together.

The last song ended and they returned to the table with fresh beers waiting for them along with a couple of shots. "Where did these come from?" Kagome asked pointing towards the beers and shots in particular.

"I ordered them before we started dancing. Don't worry I've had a clear view of our drinks the whole time. That is why I choose this table, because it is easier to see from the stage and from the bar." Sesshomaru answered her as he threw back the shot.

"Oh," Kagome said, "Well what's in the shot glass?"

"Smell it." Sesshomaru replied with a smirk.

"Mmmmm," hummed Kagome, "Tequila."

"You said you liked Tequila and if you remember I said the next time we went out I would do some shots with you. Now drink up, you are already one behind."

"You wouldn't happen to be trying to get me drunk would you?" Kagome asked only half joking.

Sesshomaru stared at Kagome intently for a moment before responding. His eyes sparkling deviously he leaned in close and whispered, "Quite the contrary. If anything were to happen I would want you in tip top shape to make sure you would enjoy and remember **every.. single.. detail**."

Kagome immediately felt the heat on her face as she was sure she probably resembled a ripe tomato at this point.

Sesshomaru chuckled softly at Kagome's reaction. His breathe caressing her neck as Kagome tried to suppress a shutter. During this time the dance floor had been cleared and the Karaoke machine had been set up.

An additional TV had been added in front of the stage for the singer to see the words without looking to the screen behind them.

Feeling a little flustered, Kagome decided it would be best to excuse herself for a moment. Looking towards the back she saw the neon sign indicating women and headed for it.

As she looked in the mirror over the sinks she checked her reflection making sure everything was as it should be. Trying to pump herself up for her song she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Shaking out her limbs in an attempt to relax Kagome once again looked at herself in the mirror. She was looking good, she felt fine, and she was ready. With a quick smile to her reflextion she exited the ladies room.

Kagome decided to go a different route than the one she had taken to get to the ladies room in order to see the rest of the place. Sesshomaru had ushered her to the seat so quickly she hadn't had a chance to see the bar area.

On the wall behind the bar were various pictures of celebrities and different sayings. As she walked down the bar looking over the various sights her foot caught the claw of the bar stool. Reaching out quickly to stabilize herself Kagome accidentally bumped into someone sitting at the bar.

The smell of alcohol was so strong Kagome was sure she must have spilled a couple of drinks on the person. She frantically gave the person a good look over to see any wet spots. She would of course pay for the drinks to be replaced and any dry cleaning bill.

Fortunately she had only knocked down one of the many empty bottles surrounding the person she could now tell was a man. Embarrassed by her clumsiness Kagome apologized profusely. The man said was fine but Kagome couldn't just let it go that easy. When the man turned to face her to assure her he was in fact fine Kagome's eyes widened in recognition.

"Miroku?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Weeping Willows **

**By ****Dragoness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story. They are the product of the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi . **

Hey everyone I am back. Thank you for the wonderful reviews and input you guys are great.

The wedding was wonderful and it was nice to see my sister and just hang out. I know I am a little behind but remember I did warn you I would be. To make up for wait I made this chapter a little longer.

**Chapter 9 A Crying Shame**

Sesshomaru was getting antsy.

What in God's name was taking her so long? He knew Kagome was independent and would not appreciate him coming for her so he stayed at the table. Two singers had already come and went and she still wasn't back.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and imagined Kagome looking in the mirror.

He imagined her slowly applying lip gloss to her luscious lips, and then straightening out her clothes. He then saw her turn around and make sure the back of her looked decent. He saw her there checking her teeth and gargling Listerine.

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open. This was doing the exact opposite of what he was trying to do. Instead of trying to think of what she might be doing to explain her delayed absence it just made him want to see what was keeping her even more.

Deciding she would just have to be mad he started towards the back of the bar scanning the crowd for her as he went. Sesshomaru spotted Kagome and his hands automatically tightened into fists at the sight before him.

Narrowing his eyes he watched as Kagome talked to some man at the bar. WTF, not only was she talking to him but now she had her hand on his arm like they were old friends or something. Ready to fight he walked faster toward the couple.

It was only once he got closer that he realized something was wrong. Yes they were close but she looked worried and the man had his head down on the bar. Just what was going on? Sesshomaru shook his head lightly and decided it didn't matter because he was going to find out right now.

"Miroku?"

This was not her Miroku. He looked like he hadn't shaved in days and his eyes were red and puffy. Whether it was from tiredness or the amount of alcohol he had consumed she wasn't sure. His clothes looked wrinkled and just dirty.

If Kagome had to use one word to sum up Miroku's appearance it would be grungy. Which was not **Mr. I need to look sharp at all times because I never know who I might meet.**

What happened to him? Why did he look like this? And where in God's name was Sango?

While Kagome was trying to recover from her shock and process what she was seeing Miroku had ordered another beer.

Sitting beside him on the next stool Kagome put her arm on Miroku's shoulder and really looked at him.

When she finally got his attention Kagome asked, "Miroku Where is Sango? Are you here by yourself? What happened to you?"

"Nothing," Miroku replied sluggishly.

"What do you mean nothing?" Kagome asked getting more and more concerned. "Where is Sango?"

Taking a large drag of his beer Miroku sat in silence for a minute. Looking into the depths of the bottle he replied, "I don't know we got in an argument and I left."

Kagome was beyond shocked. Miroku and Sango never fought, at least not seriously anyway. It must have been pretty heavy if he looked like this. Kagome instantly wondered what condition Sang was in.

"Miroku when did this happen?"

Miroku looked puzzled for a moment and then started counting on his fingers. After three attempts and two beer bottles being knocked down in the process Miroku finally met kagomes eyes.

"Eight days ago," he replied softly as his eyes started to tear up.

Kagome 's heart ached for her friend. The pain and despair she saw etched in his face was almost a mirror image how she had looked once upon a time and it was hitting way too close to home.

Looking around she spotted Sesshomaru walking towards had an unreadable look on his face and judging by the way Sesshomaru was walking he was very tense.** Crap I forgot about him, **Kagome thought. **But he has to understand this is Miroku after all. I'm sure he'll be fine once I explain everything to him.**

Putting on her best smile she greeted the extremely pissed off male. "Hi, I was just coming to find you; we have to get him out of here."

Sesshomaru was quite irritated and went to let her know just how irritated when he looked and spotted Miroku. His anger instantly faded as it was replaced with curiosity.

It was then that Sesshomaru really looked at Miroku, his right eyebrow arching in unspoken questions. Taking in his disheveled look and smell Sesshomaru understood immediately. He still didn't know what was going on, other than the man was obviously drunk, but he understood why Kagome hadn't at least come back and told him she would be a minute.

Kagome was extremely caring towards everyone but when it came to those she loved it was to the point of ultimate self-sacrifice. Upon seeing one of her best friends here in such a state of course she would forget everything and everyone else to focus solely on that person.

He had seen the relationship the three shared and was not surprised at all. Her fierce loyalty was one of the many fine qualities she possessed that made him so taken with her. He himself had grown fond of Miroku as they had become good acquaintances as the last few months had progressed.

Deciding this was not the time for inquiries Sesshomaru nodded and moved to help the man up. He put his arm around Miroku's shoulder and started leading them out of the bar towards the car. Fortunately Sesshomaru had parked right in front, though he was in fine shape the dead weight of Miroku was a little hard to maneuver.

Sesshomaru was also trying not to get any closer than necessary. He might like the man but he really had no intention of his clothes smelling like Miroku did at the moment.

Sliding into the passenger seat as Sesshomaru laid Miroku down in the back Kagome turned around and regarded her friend.

"We are going to take you home Miroku don't worry," Kagome said reassuringly.

"No," Miroku shouted his voice full of pain. "Not there,… anywhere but there."

"Well, where have you been staying at?" Kagome asked getting a little frustrated. She needed to get him somewhere where he could lie down and she could tend to him. She also needed to find out what the heck was going on.

"A hotel," Miroku stated morosely. "You know the Hilton down the street from your building." Kagome nodded absently. She knew it all right, it was the source of many late lunches and disappearances for Sango whenever Miroku had a day off.

"Well I am not just dropping you off at some hotel alone," Kagome decided. "You will come home with me for the night."

Miroku was tired mentally and emotionally and he didn't have the strength to fight. He knew it would be a lost cause to argue. Once Kagome made up her mind to help that was it, and Miroku was not fool enough to turn down the help he knew he desperately needed.

As soon as the car stopped Kagome jumped out to open the door to the house.

Sesshomaru followed a little slower as he had to half carry/ half drag a semi-conscious Miroku. After laying him down on the couch Sesshomaru saw Kagome nod in his direction.

Following her into the kitchen Sesshomaru stopped short of the kitchen table as Kagome turned to face him, speaking softly so as not to disturb Miroku.

"Thank you for your help. I am just going to get him comfortable and then turn in." Sesshomaru regaurded her quietly, noticing his hesitation Kagome added, "Don't worry I'll be fine alone with him. He just needs some mothering and a friend right now. There's really nothing else we can do at this point."

"I'm so sorry our evening had to end like this," she added softly. "Rain Check?"

"Hn," Sesshomaru nodded still eerily quiet.

Having nothing else to say Kagome led him to the door and opened it for him. "Have a good night Sesshomaru. I'll call you tomorrow once everything settles down. I hope you're not too upset."

Fixing Kagome with a heated stare Sesshomaru finally spoke, "How could I be upset with you for being there for your friend? There is no rush we have plenty of time to go out and enjoy each others company. Right now you need to take care of Miroku. He needs you."

Stepping close enough to feel the heat Kagome's body was radiating, Sesshomaru reached out and tucked a stray hair behind Kagome's ear.

He then moved his hand down to caress her cheek, after pausing to make sure not to scare her with his forwardness Sesshomaru tilted her head up and kissed Kagome softly. It was only meant to be a modest kiss but the closeness of their bodies and Kagome's moan made Sesshomaru forget that momentarily. Stepping even closer he wrapped his hands around Kagome's waist pulling her to him to deepen the kiss. It wasn't until he felt her hands traveling up his back underneath his shirt did some sort of clarity come to Sesshomaru through the fog that had shut his mind down the minute Kagome moaned into his mouth.

Summoning all of his strength Sesshomaru ended the kiss, finishing up by a light nip on Kagome's neck. Smirking at the sounds of protest coming from Kagome he stepped back admiring her bruised lips as he fought his body from attacking them again.

Waiting until she opened her eyes Sesshomaru once again tested his control. Leaning in again he licked the shell of her ear causing Kagome an involuntarily shutter.

"I understand you have to be there for Miroku so I will leave you to it, should you need anything just call. I promise we will finish what we started another time," Sesshomaru said huskily.

He then opened the door and left. Staring after him Kagome wondered just what part of their evening they would be finishing.

Either way, it was a promise that Kagome was determined to hold him to. Smiling to herself at the different ways they could continue their date Kagome locked the door and headed back to check on Miroku.


	10. Chapter 10

**Weeping Willows **

** By ****Dragoness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story. They are the product of the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi. **

**Thank you again everyone for the reviews. You guys are so awesome. **

**O.k. guys I know the last couple of chapters have been a little slow but it was for a good reason. First of all I wanted to show the progression of Sess & Kags relationship a little more. I also wanted to show Sango's growth because when the crap hits the fan Kagome will need her support and trust me in the next couple of chapters the crap will start hitting the fan. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 10 A Crying Shame Pt. 2**

Kagome groaned as she rolled over to avoid the ray of sun that had managed to escape the curtains. She did not really sleep very well the previous night getting up every couple of hours to check on Miroku. When she wasn't doing that she was tossing and turning as she tried to ban the vivid dreams that even now brought a blush to her face just thinking about them.

Laying there for a few more minutes trying to get herself together Kagome thought again about that kiss and the promise. God she needed a shower. A very cold one.

Hearing the shower Miroku decided to get up and leave before Kagome could come and ask any questions. He wasn't sure he wanted to talk about it yet, had he not been so inebriated the other night he wouldn't have told her as much as he did. Eventually, but not so soon. He still didn't know what to do or even think about this situation.

Looking around Miroku spotted his shirt lying across the back of the chair. Kagome must have removed it to wipe him down with the rag floating in the bowl on the table in front of him. The last thing he had been worrying about lately was his hygiene but he had to admit he did feel less dirty and sticky.

Miroku let out an involuntary groan as he tried to sit up. He felt like someone had been tap dancing on his head, and his stomach felt like it was trying to devour itself. Staying still for a moment Miroku waited for the worst of the pain to pass before getting up and retrieving his shirt. As he was walking toward the door ever so slowly he suddenly noticed the apartment was quiet.

When did the shower stop? Moving a little faster despite his pounding head he stopped when he heard Kagome gasp. Miroku didn't turn around as he waited for the tongue lashing that he knew would come to begin.

Oddly it was still so silent that he turned around to see if he had imagined the sound. But when he turned Kagome was there looking at him sadly, her eyes shining with unshed tears. Miroku didn't want to see anymore tears. He didn't want to hear anymore or shed anymore. He just wanted to curl up under the bed and hide for a little while. Sighing he met her eyes again and seeing no anger asked, "What?"

"I didn't say anything. If you feel you have to go then go. I had only hoped you would at least tell me face to face instead of trying to run out of the door while I wasn't in the room." Kagome said quietly.

"I don't want to argue and I don't need a pep talk. I just want to be left alone." Miroku said his voice shaking with emotion.

Kagome moved to sit on the couch Miroku had recently vacated and tucked her legs under getting more comfortable. This is not how she had envisioned this going. She wondered again what could have happened to put him in this state.

"Miroku. Have I ever judged you or yelled at you? I saw you last night and you were hurting. It was like your soul was calling out to me. I couldn't leave you like that; I could never leave any friend like that especially you. I just brought you here to watch over you and to be here if you need an ear. I am not trying to pry." Kagome said looking for some sign or clue to his feelings at the moment.

"At least someone isn't," Miroku responded bitterly. A picture of Sango flashed in Kagome's mind at the statement and once again she wanted to ask what happened but it wasn't the time. Not yet.

"When you are ready to talk I'm here. I understand if you need some time to yourself just don't spend too much time isolating yourself, remember you have people who love and care for you," Kagome said as the tears started to fall. She hated seeing him like this.

Seeing her tears Miroku instantly turned his back, facing the door once again. Releasing another sigh as he stared ahead looking at nothing in particular Miroku added, "Thanks 'Gome. I just need some time I'll be back, don't worry." With that he steped out into the sunshine and disappeared.

Talking to the empty room Kagome quietly muttered, "Miroku, how can I not worry?" She stayed there for a while just thinking about everything and nothing at the same time. Once she felt ready she went to get her cell off the charger. She had some calls to make.

"Go away! I don't want to talk right now," the voice on the other side of the door screamed.

"I am not leaving until you open up and I can see myself that you're doing fine." Kagome was trying to be patient but she was really getting annoyed. She had been talking, well if you could call it that, to Sango through the door for the past ten minutes and she was still on the porch.

She knew Sango would be difficult but she really hadn't anticipated having so much trouble just getting in the door.

Taking a deep breath Kagome readied herself for another shouting match when she heard the deadbolt unengaged. She looked up to see Sango standing there looking very tired.

"There, you see I'm fine. You can go now," Sango said coldly.

Letting out a sigh Kagome begged, "Please just let me come in and sit for a while. We don't have to talk about anything. If you don't let me in you know I will just camp out here on your stoop until you do."

Looking resigned Sango stepped back to let Kagome in and then shut the door behind her. Walking past Kagome she proceeded into the kitchen to finish the cup of tea she was drinking when she was interrupted.

"Well?" she asked taking a sip from her cup as Kagome sat across from her. "Come here to gloat?" Sango grimaced as the now cold tea went down her throat. Going to the sink pouring out her tea and starting the tea pot again Sango turned to face Kagome fixing her with a harsh glare.

"Gloat?" Kagome said incredulously. "How can I gloat? I don't even know what's going on. All I know is something is wrong. Miroku is a mess and you're not answering your phone."

"How can I gloat about anything when I don't know what the hell is going on? I just want to know that my sister is o.k."

Sneering Sango replied, "I am o.k. as you can see. I just don't want company right now."

Kagome looked at Sango closely. She was dressed up a little more than usual and her makeup was flawless. It just couldn't hide the bags under her eyes, or the puffiness that no doubt came from a recent bout of crying. She actually did look good to anyone who didn't know better, but Kagome did know better. How many times had Kagome felt like shit and dressed up even more to try to trick her mind into feeling a little better. Taking extra time with her makeup to turn her sad baggy eyes into eyes that looked like she was just maybe a little tired, no more. How many times had she herself put that mask on to try to fool everyone into believing she was fine?

Running her hand down her face Kagome finally looked Sango in the eyes. Using a technique she learned a while back she spoke softly to Sango. "I'm here if you want to talk. That's all. No gloating, no 'I told you so', no judging. If not we can just sit here and enjoy a cup of tea."

When Sango visibly relaxed Kagome knew it had worked. When Sango was riled up and defensive the key was not to get her even more riled up. If the person was loud, talk lower and softer. If they were standing and in close arguing, step back to give more space and try not to look as though you're on the defensive. It didn't always work but it had helped a couple of times. Strange enough she got it from a de-escalation class her job made all employees attend yearly.

"You said Miroku was a mess," Sango said turning away from Kagome to make them both some tea now that the water was ready. "What did you mean?"

"Exactly what I said. A mess. He is really upset right now and I honestly can't say I have ever seen him this bad. What happed between you two?"

"He didn't tell you, huh?" Sango said as she put Kagome's cup in front of her and sat down across from her.

"No, he just said that you two had an argument and he left."

"Well, that's what happened." Sango replied.

"Why do I think it's more to it than that? Kagome asked. "Sango!" Kagome prompted when she received no response from Sango.

"It really wasn't that bad. We got into a little disagreement and Miroku overreacted. He said that I was too pushy. That I am always in everyone else's business and that he had put up with it long enough."

Her voice shaking as she continued Sango looked at Kagome with sorrowful eyes. "He said that he didn't know who I was sometimes and didn't think he could be married to someone like me. That for the now the engagement is off until further notice. He said had been patient and had waited for me to mature and grow out of it but now he did not see that ever happening."

Sango was on the verge of rambling now. Her voice was shrill and Kagome was having a hard time understanding anymore as she had started crying during the last part of her explanation. She went into the living room to get a box of tissues. Returning to the kitchen Sango couldn't sit anymore.

She walked back and forth pacing as she tried to get a hold on herself. Finally she seemed to be calming down a little. She leaned against the wall with her head back and closed her eyes willing the tears that just kept running down her face to stop.

"Why didn't you call me?" Kagome asked. "Why all the cloak and dagger? We have never hidden things from each other before," she stated curiously. What exactly started this? Neither one of them seemed to want to say.

"After the way I treated you with the Sesshomaru thing how could I face you? I always go around thinking I know what's best and I was wrong. I really did think I was helping and I have been trying to do better. At least I thought I was and now I've pushed away the only man I have ever loved. And on top of that I was too stubborn to admit my error and apologize. Telling myself he knew how I have always been he needs to just deal with it."

"Well he dealt with it alright," she laughed softly tears still streaming down her face. "He packed a bag and went right out the door." Sango who had been leaning against the wall suddenly lost all her strength. She slid down the wall until she was sitting. She drew knees up and supporting her elbows on them put her head in her hands.

Kagome's eyes burned as they welled up with tears, she felt so sorry for her sister. Whatever had happened, whether it was Sango's fault or not, she still didn't want to see her suffering like this. Kagome took a seat beside Sango and wrapped her arms around her.

"You should have called me. I don't care about the past, I had my say and we moved on from there. You are the sister I never had and my best friend. Never be afraid to come to me. I will always be here for you, ride or die."

At Kagome's last statement Sango broke down. She had been trying to stay strong but now she couldn't help but let it out. Her hurt and anguish were suffocating her. It was if her emotions were drowning her and her heart was a weight that was trying to hold her under water.

"What am I going to do now?" Sango cried.

"Shush now just let it out. Know that I am here for you," Kagome said as she tightened her hold and kissed Sango on the top of her head. "We'll figure this out but not right now."

Of course this started a whole other wave of tears as Sango and Kagome sat on the floor holding each other while giving a voice to the despair they each were now feeling. As they sat there on the kitchen floor Kagome asked, "Why is it that we always end up in the kitchen when we discuss serious issues?" Despite everything Sango could not suppress the strange snort from escaping her mouth sounding somewhere between a sob and laugh. "I'm serious," Kagome said smiling. "You ever notice that?"

Sango nodded her reply as she tightened her hold on Kagome. There was nothing really to say and no need to. They had known each other long enough to not always need words and this was one of those times. The two sisters stayed like that for quite a while. Not talking just comforting each other by their closeness.


	11. Chapter 11

**Weeping Willows **

**By Dragoness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story. They are the product of the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi . Only the story is mine.**

**Sorry, Sorry, Sorry. (bows repeatedly) I know I would have usually updated by now please don't kill me. My only excuse is life. I think that sums it all up. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 11 I've Missed You**

"You look great," said Kagome as her eyes swept Sesshomaru's form. A slight blush tinted her face when she locked eyes with him. She didn't think anything was wrong with looking but being caught looking was embarrassing.

"I am glad you called," Sesshomaru replied. " I have missed you. I know you have been helping Sango and Miroku with their problems but I have gotten spoiled. Even though we have talked on the phone I have gotten used to seeing you. The phone just doesn't compare to being in your company."

Smiling, her blush deepening Kagome replied, "Thank you, you're so sweet."

"How are they doing by the way?" he inquired as he reached for more tea. They had decided on a wonderful Japanese restaurant named Miniami 5. They had a wonderfdul selection so they could enjoy not only traditional Japenese pub fare but Korean BBQ as well. They also had private rooms with the tatami seats in some and leg-well floor seats in others depending on the customers wish. Looking straight at the shoji screen without really seeing the intricate designs Kagome sighed.

"Better. Not great, but much better. Miroku moved in with one of his friends so Sango could stay in the apartment. They are trying to work things out but I guess it's going to take time." Her face scrunching up in confusion Kagome added, "I still don't know what they were fighting about. Neither one of them will tell me. It's all really weird. "

"Hn," said Sesshomaru, "Maybe it's too much to bear right now, them talking about it. Give them time I am sure one of them will tell you."

"I guess you are right," Kagome said staring off into space.

The waitress then came in to bring another pot of tea and to bring more dumplings. Glancing at Kagome Sesshomaru noticed her mood was taking a turn for the worst, much to his dismay. They finally had managed to get some time together; he didn't want to spoil it. Had he known she would react to his question like this he never would have asked.

Smirking as an idea came to him he said, "You know I don't think I properly greeted you when we met."

Cocking her head to the side Kagome tried to figure out what he was talking about. She then started going over what had happened He had picked her up from her house. She got in the car, they said hello, he gave her a peck on the check and they headed for the restaurant. "What are you talking about? Everything has been wonderful. YOU have been wonderful."

"No I have been remiss in my handling of you. After all I have not seen you face to face in over a week." With that Sesshomaru leaned over and captured Kagome's lips. Turning red as a tomato at the physical display of affection in front of the waitress Kagome stayed stark still.

She tried to pull away only to have Sesshomaru's hand snake around the back of her head, keeping her in place. The waitress, knowing the customers needed privacy left, stopping only for a moment for one last look at the couple before closing the shoji screen. She wished her boyfriend was so commanding.

It wasn't long before Kagome's body started to react. Once her brain caught up she inched closer to Sesshomaru winding her hands in his hair. Moaning into his mouth she pushed her body against his trying to get as close as possible.

When they broke for air Sesshomaru had to scoot back a little and readjust himself. His plan was to get her mind on more pleasant things to lighten her mood. Though it seemed to do just that he hadn't anticipated the effect it would have on him as well.

He was ready to take her to his home now. However, the time was still not right. The way he had figured it they needed a few more months to cement the relationship before going any further. He did not believe in rushing into things, it was just how his mathematical mind worked. Everything had a specific time and a place. He found that sex always complicated things a bit. People often got more emotional and less rational.

Clearing his throat Sesshomaru noticed Kagome was staring at him intently.

"You know I think you just like to see me blush," she said giving Sesshomaru a mock glare. One would have thought she were angry if not for the slight smile on her lips.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Sesshomaru said innocently though his eyes were saying something entirely different.

Continuing he said, "I merely realized I had not properly greeted you and sought to rectify the situation."

"Yeah right," said Kagome smirking. "Did you still want to go back to the Karaoke bar tonight. I would really like to try again. No emergencies, no Miroku, no Sango just us. But you have to dance."

Thinking back on their dancing the last time Sesshomaru smirked devilishly. "I have no problem with that," he purred.

"Great, once we finish you can drop me off at home so I can get ready." Kagome said happily.

"Hn," Sesshomaru confirmed. "I will come back for you around ten, is that acceptable?"

Kagome nodded as she returned to her food. The two continued to eat and talk, catching up on what the other had missed in the last couple of weeks.

**I know this was way shorter than my usual chapters but I needed to end it here. You will find out what happened between Sango and Miroku in the next few chapters. I didn't forget. Amataro Minami 5- jo branch is a real restaurant. It is a couple of blocks from the Susukino station exit 3. I have never personally eaten there before it has gotten several rave reviews on both their food and ambiance. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Weeping Willows **

**By Dragoness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story. They are the product of the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi . Only the story is mine.**.

**Chapter 12 You Belong To Me**

Kya leaned on the counter bored to death. Usually they were crazy with costumers but today there were just a few couples scattered throughout the restaurant. Glancing behind to look at the customers in the dining area Kya looked over at the sushi counter where an old couple was eating.

A couple of seats down from the couple was a businessman hunched over the sports page. He had on a plain black suit with a pale blue shirt with a tie to match. His glasses were pushed so far up his face it was a wonder he could see anything at all. So not her type.

Usually she would have her pick of eye candy by now but the one gorgeous guy that had come in today was on the arm of some woman. She had hoped it was just a friend but when he glared at her and tightened his hold on the female Kya had gotten the point. It wasn't like she just threw herself on him. Kya just gave him a couple of looks and brushed against him once. She was just testing the waters but this guy acted like he was actually offended by her attentions, like she wasn't good enough for him or something.

So once they asked for a private room Kya called Hime to wait on the couple. There was no use in wasting her time if there wasn't anything in it for her. With a huff she returned to looking out for potential customers or at least someone to flirt with.

_Damn maybe this day wasn't a complete waste after all_, Kya thought as she spotted the male coming towards her.

He was feeling a little nostalgic today. It had been years since he had been to this particular place but today he just felt the need to visit. That and the fact that they had the best miso soup around. He was tired. Everything had been going well until last week.

**Flashback**

**He had woken up and felt empty, like something important was missing. The soft snores from the half naked redhead curled up against him didn't help either, instead of soothing him this morning he found it extremely irritating. **

**Yawning as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes he tried to remember her name. Not that it really mattered but he was not a complete ass. After all he'd used her quite a few times he should at least let her think she was memorable. Who knew, he might have some need of her in the future.**

**Moving and flipping over on his side he hoped it was enough to jar her awake. His prayers were answered when she rolled over to spoon him, rocking him softly to wake him.**

"**Wake up sleepy head," the red head drawled in her sexiest voice. **

"**Hmm," he answered sleepily to give the impression he had just woke up himself. "Hungry." he said hugging his pillow. **

"**Alright," she answered. "Since you've been such a good boy I'll go get breakfast this time. **

**He refused to turn over in case she was in the mood for conversation. Listening as she dressed and moved around the small apartment he didn't get up until he heard the door click.**

"**I'm back," the redhead stated happily a few minutes later, a bag hanging off her arm. Their coffees balanced in her other hand on a tray. **

**Smiling at her as he reached for the bag he tensed as he looked at the contents. How many times had he told her he didn't like cinnamon bagels? Knowing he was already irritated he thanked her and decided to start with the coffee. **

**Taking a sip he grimaced. Putting the cup down on the table he got up. Maybe it was just best to quit while he was ahead. Walking toward the redhead he reached out and hugged her.**

"**You are so good to me. Thanks for breakfast but hey, look I have some errands to run today. Maybe we can catch up in a few days. I'll call you o.k?" he said releasing her. **

**Looking kind of forlorn she agreed. Giving her a quick kiss he ushered her out of the door. Sighing as he poured the coffee, which apparently she put cinnamon in too, down the drain he felt his irritation growing. What the hell was up with her and the cinnamon? **

'**She' wouldn't have made that mistake and certainly not ran out for bagels. 'She' would have cooked like a woman should. **

**End Flashback**

That thought was the starting point of his being here today. Maybe it was time to settle down. Have someone there to do his laundry that wouldn't use too much starch. Someone to rub his shoulders the way he liked when he got home.

As he walked up to the restaurant he immediately noticed the brunette. She had been leaning on the counter flipping through some magazine and giving a nice view down the front of her blouse. Kya her name tag said. He smiled and she immediately stood up straight, pushing her chest out a little more than necessary. She was obviously trying to entice him by showing off her goods. Not that he was complaining though. He had come with a mission in mind but there was always room for Jello, right?

"Welcome to Miniami 5, my name is Kya. Would you like a table for one or would you rather sit at the bar?" she asked.

Looking around thinking of how empty the place was he froze, his smile quickly fading. A cute blond had come out of one of the private rooms but just before she closed the shoji screen he got a glimpse of the one he had come in search for. Who the hell was that she was locking lips with?

"I um, just wanted to know if you delivered?" he replied. "Never mind though, I see your sign right there. Have a good day."

"Are you sure you don't want to have a seat and eat in? We have many good specials," Kya said huskily leaning forward a little more to try and reel him back in.

"No thank you," he replied. With a quick glance in the direction of the now shut shoji screen he hastily made his exit. This would call for a different approach than the one he had planned. 'She' couldn't have forgotten about him, 'she' was just filling in her time. She was always there when he came back and this time would be no different. 'She' couldn't resist him.

He would just wait for the time being. Watch and wait for the perfect opportunity to present itself. "Get ready for me Kagome," he said through gritted teeth as he walked down the street fuming. He WOULD get her back, of this there was no doubt. Whatever Inuyasha wanted he got and Kagome was HIS.


	13. Chapter 13

**Weeping Willows **

**By Dragoness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story. They are the product of the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi . Only the story is mine.**

Chapter 13 I Love You

He was confused and that was a feeling he didn't like. Sesshomaru had always been self assured but now he was on dangerous grounds. This was unfamiliar territory and he wasn't sure what to do. It started right after he picked her up.

The Karaoke bar had been wonderful. They danced, talked, kissed and then danced some more. The surprising part however was when Kagome went to sing. She had told him she could carry a tune so when she opened her mouth he was completely unprepared. Her voice was wonderful. Kagome had obviously downplayed her talent very much.

Her beauty, mixed with that voice was captivating and Sesshomaru found that he couldn't look away. The more he knew about her the more he found he liked. He still had that nagging voice in the back of his head but it was but a whisper now.

After Karaoke they talked more and then took a stroll down by the water in the park across the street. They talked for a while but most of the time they just walked, fingers entwined. It was getting late so Sesshomaru drove Kagome home. As he walked her to her door he couldn't help feeling a little anxious.

He knew it was because his heart wanted to say something that his brain was screaming at him not to. It was too soon. The situation needed more thinking and planning but when Kagome turned at the door to bid him goodnight Sesshomaru got lost in her eyes. Her smile warm and vibrant made him want to smile in return.

Leaning in he kissed her gently lingering a little longer than usual. Caressing her face he said, "Kagome thank you for a wonderful night, you are truly special. I never thought I could come to love someone as I do you."

_Shit did I say love. I shouldn't have said that. No I will not lie I do love her. I am not ashamed though maybe I shouldn't have said it so soon_. Sesshomaru thought panicking.

Feeling very uncomfortable Kagome joked, "Wow, you go all out don't you? Most guys would just say they want to spend the night in my arms," she said her voice low as she mimicked a guy.

His eyes danced angrily while he took on a totally offended front.

"You think I would just say something like that to get you to sleep with me? Is that how you think I really am?" Sesshomaru asked raising his voice slightly.

Realizing he was quickly losing control of his temper Sesshomaru closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I think we should just say goodnight now." He said sadly as he turned to go.

Mentally kicking herself Kagome said in a slightly panicked voice "No."

How had she managed to kill the mood so completely not to mention ruin one of the most romantic moments in her life? Talk about putting your foot in your mouth.

This always seemed so easy in the movies. But of course they weren't hit with bouts of panic and downright stupidity. Giving a last ditch effort to salvage this Kagome grabbed Sesshomaru's arm.

"Don't go. Wait please. I don't know what came over me. I know you are honorable, I just panicked. It's hard to let someone in again, please understand." Kagome pleaded with him. She kept eye contact even though that was the last thing she wanted to do but he had to know that she was sincere.

"Hn," Sesshomaru replied as he visibly relaxed. It wasn't much but Kagome would take all she could get right about now. Not giving herself a moment for her brain to catch up and she chickened out Kagome stepped closer and getting on her tippy toes looked Sesshomaru straight in the eyes.

"Please let me show you how I really feel about you." Kagome said seductively and smashed her lips into his pouring all the desire and love in it that she felt. Wait love? She mentally asked herself. That one thought cleared the mist of her mind long enough for her to start to pull away. This was something that she would really need to think about. Sure, she felt very strongly for him but could it be love?

Just as she was pulling away Sesshomaru, who had been unresponsive and stiff as a board up to now, started to take over the kiss. He pulled her closer with his arm wrapped around her waist and cupping the side of her face with his other hand deepened the kiss. His kiss was forceful and dominating. Kagome found herself forgetting all other thoughts as she reached up and fisted her hands in his hair.

Moaning into his mouth Kagome started using her body, since her hands were otherwise occupied, to rub against him. At that moment Sesshomaru had to use all the control he had gained in his years to pull back. Though, even with the seriousness of the situation he couldn't help but smirk at the sounds of protest as he held Kagome at arm's length. Looking at the sight before him Sesshomaru forgot to breathe for a moment. Kagome was looking at him with eyes that were at half mast and glazed over with desire. Her hair tousled, face flushed, and her mouth slightly swollen from all his attentions. She was absolutely beautiful.

"Maybe I should go," Sesshomaru said a little winded. Smiling at him Kagome moved forward again and rubbed her body against him. Leaning forward she kissed up his neck until she got by the spot she knew was sensitive high up on his neck behind his ears. Chills ran through Sesshomaru as she started to nip and suck on his neck.

A deep rumble came from Sesshomaru as he felt himself giving in but it was her last words that sealed their fate.

Going up to lick the outer shell of his ear Kagome whispered huskily, "If you love me, then love me."

That was all the invitation Sesshomaru needed as he picked Kagome up and rushed her into the house, only stopping long enough to lock the door.

Across the street a figure stood in the shadows seething. "Just wait bitch your time is near." Inuyasha turned and started to walk in the opposite direction. With her 'company' he wouldn't be able to make a move tonight. Inuyasha was beyond irritated but he could wait a little longer. Kagome was his; she just needed to be reminded of that fact.

Until next time. I am curious if anyone picked up where that line came from. Only one of my favorite authors. Hint: Not Anime

"If you love me, then love me."


	14. Chapter 14

**Weeping Willows**

**By Dragonessclaw **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story. They are the product of the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi . Only the story is mine.**

**Hello everyone. I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long. Thank you for all the wonderful advice and reviews. You guys are sooo awesome. Here is the next installment I hope you like it**.

**Chapter 14 Forgive Me**

Kagome was losing it. Still she hadn't seen Sesshomaru. They had talked for a few minutes on the phone but he seemed preoccupied and distant. Kagome wasn't sure what to make of it.

Did he regret what they did? Was he not happy with how things turned out? She kept trying not to think about it but she couldn't help it.

It had been three days since their last encounter and Kagome was ready to bolt the doors, draw the curtains and hide. What in the world was the matter with her? Hadn't she learned her lesson with Inu?

She must be a glutton for punishment. Truth be told she was angry with herself. As much as she hated to admit it there was a strong attraction there. It wasn't just physical but mental and everything else that came along with it. She did love him but that wasn't the point. A long time ago Kagome swore she wouldn't do this again. She was fine being alone and she would stay like that.

It had taken forever to get used to being alone after Inu. To sleep alone and not have that company, that companion to talk to in the middle of the night. (When Inu wasn't being a complete ass that is)

She hated that she missed it. She hated being so weak. Honestly, sometimes you just miss sleeping in the wet spot.

Kagome missed falling asleep with strong arms encircling her, making her feel safe and special. Falling asleep listening to that strong heartbeat, feeling her lover's breath caress her face and neck as he held her. She missed the little nudges and touches throughout the night reassuring her of his presence and waking up to that lingering male scent that was both relaxing and exhilarating at the same time.

Oh God she needed to think about something else.

The influx of emotions Kagome felt were actually painful. Her chest felt constricted and her lungs burned as if she wasn't getting enough air. Her legs had started to cramp up from the continuous pacing she had been doing and she was craving a drink like nobody's business.

All the hurt, fear of being rejected, all of the insecurities she had thought she'd dealt with were coming back.

Her eyes burned with the unshed tears she was struggling to keep at bay. She must be a sadist. Why she would invite this kind of chaos back into her life was beyond her.

During the day she was fine it was easy to keep busy. Between work, her friends, and family there was always something that needed to be done or cooked or cleaned. Kagome had made a habit of cooking one meal a week for her mom so that was always something to look forward to. She would cook and then bring the meal over. They would talk for hours, drink tea, and watch movies.

Usually she would hang out with Miroku and Sango but with everything going on with them she felt a little space was needed. It was also quite awkward to meet with one and then the other. Yes they were working things out but they didn't spend much time in each other's company socially.

Finally she couldn't take it anymore. If she didn't get out of the house she would go crazy. Calling Sango Kagome set up a girl's night to go out to have a couple of drinks and talk.

They agreed to meet at a little bar/restaurant a few blocks from Sango's apartment. Kagome arrived first and decided to sit at the bar area. Ordering water while she waited, Kagome looked around the place. It was nice. Kagome was pleased it was casual dress; she really wasn't in the mood for something formal. She just wanted to relax and unwind for a while.

It was painted in earth tones with various pieces of art decorating the walls. The lights were low with lit candles sitting on the tables. It was a weird effect but soothing for some reason. The main part was the restaurant but if you went toward the back the bar was there. She guessed it was so the TV hanging above the bar area would not disrupt the soft music that was playing in the restaurant part. Looking around while she waited for Sango Kagome took in the few customers that were in attendance. As Kagome's eyes swept towards the door she smiled when she saw Sango heading her way.

It had been a while since they had seen each other. They talked on the phone often enough but they both had a lot on their minds and their friendship wasn't at the point where they could share like they used to.

"You look great," Kagome complimented as Sango sat at the stool beside her.

"How is everything? Better I hope," Kagome asked trying not to sound like she was interrogating Sango.

Sango nodded knowing exactly what Kagome was referring to. Taking a deep breath Sango started.

"Things are doing much better. I think Miroku and I will be able to get through this. We are both trying hard and as for me this experience has definitely been an eye opener. It forced me to take a hard look at myself and I realized I didn't like what I saw."

"We are taking things slow and going on little mini dates to try to salvage what we had. Discussing things that should have been settled a long time ago but of course then I wasn't really open to hearing them." Sango stated.

Hailing the bartender Sango continued, "So I need to make some changes within myself. It won't happen all in one day but at least now I know where to go from here. Don't look like that I am not letting him off the hook completely," Sango said in response to Kagome's surprised expression.

"I am not the only one that has things to work on and I won't let him forget it," Sango said chuckling softy.

When the bartender came over Sango ordered two glasses of umeshu (plum wine) for them, but Kagome quickly cut her off.

"No umeshu tonight I'll have a kanzake(warm or hot sake), I need something a lot stronger right now," Kagome proclaimed as she made a point of avoiding Sango's eyes. _Why did I say that?_

Noticing Kagome's stiff posture Sango put her hand on Kagome's shoulder and squeezed it comfortingly.

"I won't pry," Sango started looking Kagome in the eye, "but if you need to talk I will listen."

Kagome's eyes widened as she stared at Sango incredulously, "O.k. who are you and what have you done with Sango."

Laughing when she noticed the smirk on Kagome's face Sango replied, "Hey I'm serious. I really have been working on things and it's not like I don't care about how you are. I just won't be as pushy about it."

"And opinionated," Kagome added.

"Yes that too," Sango agreed.

The two laughed merrily and Kagome started to talk. "It's nothing really I just have been getting a weird vibe from Sesshomaru lately. Nothing important, I am probably just imagining things."

Sango's face took on a serious expression as she fingered the manila envelope in her bag for the tenth time. She wasn't sure if this was the right move. But if she was going to show that she had changed and ask forgiveness she needed to come clean.

Bracing herself for Kagome's reaction Sango reached into her bag and pulled out the manila envelop, putting it on the bar in front of Kagome.

"What's this?" Kagome asked, her face scrunching up in confusion as she read the address on the manila envelope. Getting even more confused when she read the neat handwriting Kagome looked to Sango for an explanation. Why would she need something like this? Sango said things were going well between her and Miroku.

Seeing her confusion Sango took a deep breath before she answered. "They are a private investigation firm. They make sure everything is on the up and up before you marry or get seriously involved in a relationship."

Still confused Kagome couldn't help but ask, "Surely you don't think Miroku is hiding something from you? You've known each other forever. He is not the type you know that."

Shaking her head Sango answered in a low voice, "It wasn't for Miroku."

Kagome was now really lost, "If it wasn't for Miroku then…." Kagome stopped mid sentence as it hit her. "This was for Sesshomaru."

Her eyes flashing with anger Kagome stood up and got into Sango's face. "You're insanity knows no bounds. And here I thought you had changed. Yeah right," Kagome said as she turned to leave. "Same old Sango, I should have known," Kagome said angrily.

"No!" Sango said forcefully as she grabbed Kagome's wrist to stop her from leaving. "Not Same old Sango. The old Sango would have requested you read it. Not warning you of what might be in it. The **new** Sango. **Me!** **I** am admitting my mistake to my friend. Asking forgiveness and letting you know what it is, whether you look or not is on you. Now please sit down."

With a huff Kagome sat back down in her seat mindful of the other patrons that were now looking over at them. Feeling encouraged that she at least sat back down Sango continued.

"I did it a while ago. I actually hadn't given it any more thought until it came in the mail a few days ago. I was going to just chuck it but that would be like hiding the fact that I did it. You deserve more than that. I wanted to tell you the truth even if you end up being mad at me. As you see it is still unopened I haven't looked."

"I'm sorry you're right," said Kagome. "It's just I can't believe you would go to such lengths to signify in my life. I am angry but more importantly I am disappointed. I expect better from you. What were you thinking? Yes I am your sister but I am not a little girl that needs protection. You need to remember I am a grown woman and for you to go so far to invade my privacy…"

Kagome's eyes widened as she had an epiphany.

"That's what it was," Kagome said excitedly almost shouting now. "No wonder he left. Miroku is a very private person. That kind of disregard for my privacy would have been crossing the line. After all if you would do that to your best friend what would you do to your husband? Now it makes since, why he kept talking about being in everyone's business and overstepping boundaries."

Sango still had not said one word but her sad and slightly embarrassed flush as she suddenly found her lap to be the most interesting thing in the world was all the affirmation Kagome needed.

"No wonder he wouldn't tell me why you two were fighting. It had to do with me. I guess he also didn't want me to know you would go so far as doing a background check on my boyfriend. The one you introduced me to by the way."

"But even as upset as he was at you he still didn't want me to see you in a bad light. He could have told me but waited and let you tell me instead. He truly loves you. You need to get down and kiss his feet, you know that right? If you let him go then you are plain crazy or stupid."

Kagome could feel the waves of regret and desolation emanating from Sango. Smiling sadly as the tears started to roll down her cheeks leaving trails of makeup running in their wake Sango nodded. "I know. That's why I am trying so hard. Trust me it isn't easy to look at yourself and honestly take stock of all your flaws. Let alone admit them out loud. I even agreed to see a therapist to get to the root of why I feel I need to be in control of everything. I can't lose him. I won't. And I won't let myself sabotage my own relationship."

Feeling that enough had been said on the topic for the time being Sango let the issue drop. Holding up her glass she tilted it towards Kagome. "Still friends?" Sango asked hopefully.

Shaking her head Kagome raised her own glass in salute, "Still friends," she said taking a sip of her drink.

"I can see you are truly sorry and are trying to change. You're lucky I have had time to come to grips with your behavior and some of the other things that has been going on, or you'd be in a world of hurt," Kagome said seriously.

Swallowing hard Sango chose not to answer but took another sip of her drink instead. She had seen Kagome when she was fed up and really didn't want that kind of fury directed towards her.

**Well here you have it the reason for the rift between Sango and Miroku. What do you think? Leave it or should I change it. I am not done with this topic however. Miroku and Sango still have to discuss things regarding what Sango did and see if they can mend the relationship. Please review and let me know how you think this went.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Weeping Willows**

**By Dragoness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story. They are the product of the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi . Only the story is mine.**

**Hello again. Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews. I am so happy you all are enjoying the story. I know I am truly enjoying writing it. Tru Gemini as you already know YOU ROCK! Thank you for staying with me this long you encouragement and help have been invaluable. His Lady thank you soo much for your reviews. I'm sorry about the cliffy. I hope this makes up for it. **

**Chapter 15 Inutaisho Enters**

**Three days ago**

Sesshomaru walked into his apartment whistling. Last night had been one of the most wonderful nights of his life. He had been in quite a few relationships in his past but there was no comparison with this.

How he wasn't sure but for once in his life he felt content and complete. Whether he had just never met the right person before or that his heart was not open then he wasn't sure. He was only sure that he was lost. Utterly and completely lost. In her.

In Kagome he could see everything he wanted, he could see his future. And after last night he didn't think he could ever let her go. He hadn't planned for them to be intimate so soon but he wouldn't change it for anything in the world.

Getting to know her as he had Sesshomaru was already in love with her. Her mind, her personality, her lighthearted laugh that was magical, like butterflies wings fluttering in the breeze. She also had those deep soulful eyes that held so much warmth and truth. But now that he had tasted her body she was his. He'd let no other near her.

Just thinking about her taste on his tongue and her shapely legs rubbing against his sent residual shivers of pleasure down his spine. Recalling how she felt wriggling underneath him and how her face looked in the throes of passion had his member aching and straining against the zipper of his pants painfully. He could still smell her on him mixed in with his scent , it was so intoxicating he almost hated the thought of taking a shower. Almost, but he was still Sesshomaru and he could not allow his person to be anything but immaculate. Stripping off his shirt as he headed toward his bedroom Sesshomaru stopped when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Hello Son," Inutaisho greeted from the couch. "My you're looking less than pristine this morning. Are you just getting in?" he teased with a knowing smirk.

"Father," Sesshomaru acknowledged coldly, "If you needed to see me you could have just called. I do not appreciate you showing up at my apartment unannounced."

Leaning back on the couch to get more comfortable Inutaisho crossed his right leg over his left as he took in his son's appearance.

"Now, now my boy. Is that anyway to greet your sire? After all it has been a couple of years since we have seen each other face to face."

"Yes and I could have easily gone a couple more with no problem," Sesshomaru stated as he took a seat on the couch opposite his father. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" Sesshomaru asked in a slightly warmer tone.

Shaking his head Inutaisho said, "You should just stick to the forward approach my son. False concern does not become you."

"Very well," Sesshomaru stated back to his usual bored tone. "Why are you here?"

Chuckling at the reaction he was getting from his son Inutaisho continued ribbing Sesshomaru.

"Can't a father just come to visit his son without any ulterior motives?

"Now who is the one showing false concern?" Sesshomaru stated in a bored tone. Getting up he turned towards the kitchen. It was obvious his father intended to drag this out and since it looked like he was going to have to put up with the old man for a while Sesshomaru was going to need some coffee. The good feeling he had coming in the door dissipated instantly upon hearing his father's voice and now he just felt tired and irritable.

"Alright, I'll get to the point. You know you are no fun. You could at least snap at me or get riled up," Inutaisho said huffing in annoyance.

"I just wanted a bit of fun before we got down to business but since you are determined to act as though I have so greatly inconvenienced you I will get to the point."

Sitting forward on the couch, his elbows resting on his knees Inutaisho fixed his son with a stern stare. His whole demeanor changed instantly to a cold, detached business man. If Sesshomaru was not used to his father's quick mood changes he would have been taken aback by the transition.

"I have decided it is time to retire," he said in a non negotiable tone.

Sesshomaru froze, the coffee pot hanging in mid air and turned toward his father.

Seeing that he had his son's full attention Inutaisho continued, "As my one and only heir it is your responsibility to take over the family business."

"I have already checked on your contract and as you know it expires in six more months. At that time you will resign and take the reins at Tashio Inc. During this time it is imperative that you start getting ready for your role as C.E.O. You have until one month before that time to obtain a wife. As you know in the business world image is everything and we will not have people thinking you are some playboy bachelor that just got the keys to daddy's company."

"You have already made a name for yourself in the business world. Now you need to present yourself as steady unmovable person. You need a wife by your side to give support from the background. A wife who will able to host parties and mingle with the other businessmen's wives. To one day bear you great heirs."

Putting down the coffee pot Sesshomaru walked back into the living room area and took a seat. He knew this day would come but had honestly not given it much thought. The old man was still running everything just fine and showed no signs of even slowing. Sesshomaru figured he had a couple more years before he would have to take over his father's company. By then there would be no doubt that he was the right choice. The legacy he had built so far would be even more impressive showing he truly was an unbeatable force, not because of who his father was but for whom he was. Once he took over he planned to outshine his father to the point that everyone would be in awe of him.

Running his hand through his hair catching a whiff of her sweet smell Sesshomaru 's racing thoughts came to a halt. A wife? What about Kagome? They weren't sure just where this was going yet. Yes, he could admit that he loved her and had no intentions of letting her go but what about her feelings? It was too soon to push for marriage. Even in a few months it would be too soon. He had not even had a chance to process last night and now here he was trying to decide what the future would hold for them. Things were moving way too fast, and Sesshomaru needed time to think. Right now though, before he could sort this all out Sesshomaru needed to get rid of his father.

Inutaisho noticed the distracted look on his son's face and decided to remain quiet for a few minutes to give Sesshomaru time to let the information to sink in. He knew Sesshomaru hated to be rushed into things. Sesshomaru had always been methodical in his thinking. He liked to first look at a problem from all angles and then dissect it to figure out the best course to take. In all honesty he had planned to give his son a couple of years notice in order to give him the necessary time but life is not always that kind and time was running out.

Whether his son believed it or not he did love him dearly. He had been harsh and strict with him. Withholding the praise that he realized now he should have showered Sesshomaru with all along but he did what he thought was best. He raised Sesshomaru the way his father had raised him not realizing until much later in life that maybe that was why his relationship with his own father before he passed was so strained. He had only wanted to raise him to be the best. To make sure he would be prepared for the cut throat business world he would be submerged in. Now it was probably too late. Sesshomaru tolerated him at best. The rift between them was so wide now nothing short of a miracle would breach the gap. Any kind of reconciliation would fall short of the other side of the chasm crashing and disappearing into the darkness below.

Getting up to look out the window that overlooked the city Sesshomaru nodded. "Hn, it will be done. I shall start preparations immediately. As far as a wife goes I have someone already in mind, I will speak with her shortly."

Grimacing at the next ugly piece of business to be discussed Inutaisho asked, "You are not speaking of Higurashi Kagome are you?"

Turning to face his father Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes in anger. He should have known the old man was keeping tabs on him. Inutaisho had always felt as though he were entitled to know what was going on in his life. That was another one of the many reasons he left to make a name for himself.

"Yes, what of her?" Sesshomaru said trying to control his anger.

"Nothing, nothing she is a sweet girl." Inutaisho said trying to keep the atmosphere as calm as possible under the circumstances. "All reports on her state she is a great woman. She is hard working, honest, and has no skeletons in her closet that could come back to bite you in the ass later."

Stepping toward his father, his eyes flashing dangerously Sesshomaru asked, "And why, pray tell were you checking up on her?"

"Calm down son, you are about to inherit a multi-billion dollar corporation. Any woman or person for that matter, in your life needs to be checked. I wouldn't put it past any of my rivals to try to throw any kind of monkey wrench in the works that they can."

Seeing the truth in his father's words Sesshomaru stopped advancing.

"My only problem with her is that she may be too sweet and innocent. Do you really think she will be able to stand by your side like you would need her to? Do you think she will be able to function amongst the many wolves that will seek to devour her just because she is with you? Can you stand to see her lose that innocent light in her eyes if she does stay and the harsh reality drains her of her joy?"

"My, my father I don't remember you ever being so eloquent before. What is your angle in all this?" Sesshomaru asked suspiciously.

Going back to the kitchen Sesshomaru passed the coffee pot opting instead for the scotch under the cabinet. Fixing himself a drink he once again took a seat opposite his father.

Sighing Inutaisho leaned back on the couch as he closed his eyes for a moment. "I have no angle I just want you to think about what you are asking of her and honestly examine ,by what you know of her ,the circumstances to see if she can live up to the challenge. Believe it or not I only want what's best for you."

"I was thinking that you could even marry Kagura. She was raised around the business world and would be able to handle all it would entail. There would be no added stress to the marriage and you are already familiar with her so it wouldn't be like you were marrying someone you just met. You also know she comes from good breeding so there would be no questions raised in any of the circles," Inutaisho finished. He looked at his son hopefully. He needed him to understand what was at stake here. He didn't work all these years to make the company what it was for his son to take over and then lose it all. Not because he couldn't handle the business side of things but because of the other families. They would look for any reason no matter how small to cause problems for his son hoping to distract him enough to make a mistake. They were not above attacking his personal life and reputation if it could help them manipulate a situation to their advantage.

Smirking Sesshomaru took in all his father had said. _Concerned indeed_. He thought to himself. "I guess the fact that she happens to be the daughter of one of the biggest companies next to yours had nothing to do with your choice. Or were you perhaps thinking about that fact that if we were joined in marriage the merger between the two companies would expand your empire even more? You could go out with a bang sort of speak. Letting everyone in the business world know you didn't step down because you had to but because you chose to. You are so transparent," Sesshomaru said with as much venom as he could muster at the moment.

Turning from his father Sesshomaru called over his shoulder.

"You have delivered your message, as I said before I will start preparations immediately. You can see yourself out," Sesshomaru stated as he headed to the bathroom for a long overdue shower. It wasn't going to be as relaxing as it would have been before his father showed up but he would take what he could get. Sesshomaru had much to think on and he had a feeling that the next few days would be very trying.

Hope you like it. Thank you for all the feedback on the last chapter. I will be leaving it as it is. As for the quote "**If you love me then love me**". It was from Stephen's Kings Gunslinger Series. Book IV: Wizards and Glass. If you have read this particular book I think you would agree it summed up the emotions, desire, the love, and the need of the moment. I have a few more I would like to use. If you liked this game or have a few of your won to suggest let me know. If the majority of you like it I will continue to put one in every couple of chapters or so. Until next time.


	16. Chapter 16

**Weeping Willows**

**By Dragonessclaw**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story. They are the product of the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi . Only the story is mine. I also **

**take no claim in ****Teikoku Detective Agency. ****Upon researching their name came up as one of the top agencies so I used their name. I get not **

**profits from this; it was only used to make the story more authentic.**

**Dark Italics is a flashback. I just labeled it previously because I was not sure if it counted as a flashback.**

**Thank you everyone for your reviews and critism. It really helps me to get better. Sesshy's Mate12012, ame33087, LoveDepp, gigglez30, **

**and ladykismit. Your reviews have really kept me going Thank you.**

**Chapter 16 Will This Day Ever End?**

Kagome huffed loudly. She had talked to Sesshomaru early this morning but it had gotten her nowhere. They were supposed to meet up for lunch

but he begged off saying something came up. He promised he would stop by later that night around 9 but Kagome wasn't so sure. Sesshomaru

had been acting a little strange as of late, kind of distant. It was nothing she could put her finger on it was just a feeling.

Deciding not to dwell on it Kagome decided to go shopping. She had a little extra money on her check and she planned to have fun with it. She

deliberately worked the extra hours because she had her eye on a couple of outfits. With her list of the different stores she intended to visit

Kagome went out the door with a smile.

Unfortunately for Kagome this was just not going to be her day. First, her favorite store was closed but that was fine. According to the note in the

window there was some kind of problem and they would not be opening for the rest of the week. Determined she would not to be deterred she

went to the next store on her list. This was going to be great, she finally had enough to get the top she'd wanted and had been eyeing forever.

However, when she got to the store not only was the top she wanted sold out but the style had been discontinued.

Very disappointed Kagome figured she would quit while she was ahead. So she decided a walk would be good. It was a little humid but Sunny

and bright. Taking a deep breath she shook herself slightly trying to get rid of the all of the negative energy she was feeling.

It worked. The further she walked the better her mood seemed to get. By the time she was halfway through to the other side of the park she was

sporting a huge grin. Tilting her head towards the sun Kagome closed her eyes and reveled in the feeling of the sun on her face. Walking past a

park bench she looked out over the pond looking at the ducks. Feeling much better she continued her walk until she noticed it had suddenly

gotten darker. Looking up Kagome had the pleasure of being hit with the first raindrop of the storm that had swept through.

Suddenly sheets of rain fell from the sky, startled by the sudden storm Kagome started jogging toward the exit. There was a coffee shop on the

other side of the park and since she didn't bring an umbrella Kagome decided to detour there. She could have a nice hot cup coffee and maybe a

one of those muffins she always saw advertised in the window. Hopefully, by the time she was finished the storm would have moved on.

Hurrying through the park she got to the street exit. While standing at the corner waiting for the light Kagome noticed a car speeding down the

street coming in her direction. Kagome was so lost in thought over why the person would be going so fast in this weather she hadn't noticed the

car switching lanes. As a sheet of muddy water covered her from head to toe Kagome decided she was done for the day. She knew that driver

saw her and must have purposely splashed her for kicks. That was the last straw.

"AARRRGGG!" she screamed as she kicked a rock near her foot. _This day just keeps getting better and better_, she thought to herself. Kagome was

so frustrated she could cry. Nothing seemed to be going right today.

"That's it I'm going home," Kagome shouted to the empty street. There was no way she was going into the shop now. Not only was she now

really soaked but now she was all dirty and icky.

Thirty minutes later a very tired, stressed, and wet Kagome arrived home. The first thing she did was strip down to her bra and panties at the

door so she wouldn't track all over the floor. Walking into the kitchen Kagome took out a pot and started the water to boil. By the time she came

back from the laundry room the water was ready. Reaching in the cabinet under the sink Kagome searched for the one thing she had been

thinking about her whole miserable walk back to the house, well that and a shower. Placing her tokkuri (jar of sake) in the water Kagome grabbed

a cup. After waiting for a few minutes Kagome looked into the tokkuri to make sure it was ready and then headed straight for the bedroom, drink

in hand.

Setting everything on the nightstand as she took off the last of her clothes Kagome jumped in the shower for a quick wash up before she got into

bed. Kagome was exhausted both mentally and physically, for some reason today everything seemed to bother her. Kagome was too tired to

even put clothes on so semi-dry she collapsed onto the bed and pulled the covers up to her waist.

Maybe tomorrow would be better. It sure as hell couldn't get any worse Kagome thought as she drank her sake. Indulging herself in one more cup

Kagome sighed as the burn went down her throat and spreading like a wildfire, warming everything along the way as it went. Snuggling down

under the covers she started to drift off. A random thought that she had forgotten something went through her mind but was lost as sleep

claimed her.

* * *

Inuyasha was getting restless. He watched Kagome's progression as she walked through the house turning lights on and off as she went. The

only light left on was the hall and bedroom light. He had been taking little peaks here and there for some time now and could almost draw a map

of what the inside of Kagome's house looked like. After waiting another half hour Inuyasha decided he had waited long enough. Bypassing the

door ledge and the fake rock he headed straight for a certain window.

**Previously**

_**Kagome always kept a spare key so a couple of days ago whole she was out Inuyasha had searched for it, highly surprised when he **_

_**didn't find it. He was dressed in jeans, a work shirt, and boots with a tool belt hanging off his hips. Hopefully at a glance he looked like **_

_**someone doing home improvement. He checked the ledge above the front door, in the flower pot, the fake rock and the ledge over the **_

_**back door to no avail. After giving up on that idea he went over the outside of the house step by step. Finally he found a window that was **_

_**mostly concealed by bushes located towards the back of the house. He pulled out a small spackle brush and sliding it between the two **_

_**panes where the lock was located he started to wiggle it back and forth. It was working but too slowly so Inuyasha used his other hand **_

_**to shake the window. The combination of the two worked as the latch started to unlock. Grinning Inuyasha started to slide the window **_

_**up when he heard barking. **_

_**Turning around he looked and saw an old woman down the street. She was walking her dog and had started moving in his direction. **_

_**Grumbling Inuyasha made a show of checking the window pane for cracks and then proceeded to go to the next one doing the same **_

_**thing. Spouting off some figures Inuyasha walked past the old woman pretending to be in deep contemplation. Speaking as he went by, **_

_**he continued to walk until he was a block away.**_

**Back to The Present**

Standing in the dining room Inuyasha inhaled deeply, taking a moment to celebrate his victory. Turning on his flashlight he started to walk the first

floor. Not really looking for anything particular, he would take anything that would give him more insight on the Kagome that was overshadowing

his Kagome.

Flipping through her photo album Inuyasha noticed he was not in any of the pictures. He didn't expect to be in the new ones of course but the

older pictures he should have been in were cut or torn where his face should be. Putting the album back where it was he kept looking. There

would be plenty of time to address that with her later.

Stopping to look through a pile of bills and other papers he figured must be important Inuyasha noticed one in particular that caught his eye,

Teikoku Detective Agency, now why would Kagome need that? Looking at the address Inuyasha smiled, "4-20-1 Sendagaya, Shibuya-ku, Tokyo

151-0051"he whispered to the empty room. He was familiar with this area maybe he could sweet talk a receptionist or two and get some

answers. Tucking the envelope in the back of his pants Inuyasha continued his search.

His next stop was the first floor wash room. Since it was right off the hallway it was much easier to see. Going through the cabinets he found

nothing very interesting there. Apparently Kagome suffered from hay fever. Knowing a lost cause when he saw one Inuyasha decided it was time

to reacquaint himself with his long lost ex.

Halfway up the stairs Inuyasha saw headlights. Coming back down the steps to peak out the key hole he swore. What was that fucker doing here

again? Thinking fast, Inuyasha tread into the kitchen. Stripping off his shirt and opening his belt he went out the back door setting the lock as he

left.

* * *

Staring out at the house in front of him Sesshomaru went over the pros and cons of discussing things with Kagome now. A lot of things were still a

little unclear but he did not want her to think he just stopped being interested once they were intimate. There were just too many things going on

in his head for him to think clearly. That's why he had always hated emotions, it could make the strongest man lose all rational thought and fall to

their knees. Himself, being a prime example.

Deciding that he would need to at least have a little chat to just to get a sense of things Sesshomaru got up and walked up to the door. Knocking

loudly he waited for a response. Hearing banging from somewhere in the house he called out to her, "Kagome, let me in. We need to talk."

Hearing nothing he knocked again a little louder. Was she playing games with him? Or mad because he had cancelled their lunch date?

Shaking his head to clear his mind of such stupid thoughts he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Someone, a male by the flat white

chest, was coming from around the back of Kagome's house. He was half dressed and running towards the fence that separated the two

properties. Sesshomaru could not discern where the male had come from, maybe he was taking a short cut through the yards, it was rude but

there were still people who did it nonetheless. He never slowed, putting his clothes on as he ran, as he neared the fence. He hoped it easily and

continued among the trees. Eyes narrowing at the unknown man Sesshomaru followed his progress until he was out of sight, hoping over the

neighbor's fence.

Focusing back at the matter at hand Sesshomaru's irritation started to show. She knew he was coming, he heard movement so she was obviously

up, why was she not answering the door? Sesshomaru closed his eyes, exhaling deeply. He would knock one more time and then that would be it.

He was not one to play games.

Kagome was fighting not to leave the wonderful banquet before her. Her friends all smiling as she smiled back, so surprised they had given her a

party. She had been starving and was going to raid her refrigerator when everyone yelled surprise. All of her favorite dishes had been made and

her mother was currently coming towards her with her specialty dumplings in hand.

As she took her first bite someone knocked on the door. "Who could that be?" Kagome inquired.

Everyone was already there. Hearing a second knock her body started waking up in degrees, some part of her subconscious realizing the noise

was outside of the wonderful dream world it had been immersed in.

Kagome struggled to stay in that world of food and pastries but her eyes reluctantly opened. Sighing as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes

Kagome swung her feet off the bed. Not seeing her robe she decided on the towel she had used after getting out of the shower. Speeding up

when she heard the knock again only more persistent Kagome yanked open the door.

She didn't even bother to look first because whoever it was had something coming for waking her out of such a nice sleep. "Who the hell do you

think…." Kagome stopped short as her eyes traveled from the person's chest up to their face. "Sesshomaru?"

"Why are you here so late? Is something wrong?" she asked confused.

Sesshomaru did not speak at first. He eyes were traveling up and down her body taken in her disheveled look and puffy sleep filled eyes. "Did I

awake you?" he inquired looking intently at her to read her facial expression.

"Well, yeah. I don't normally walk around like this?" Kagome replied a little sharper than she intended, holding her hands out to emphasize the

point.

"I apologize. I thought I heard movement from within so I naturally thought you were awake. Especially since I was to come by this evening or did

it slip your mind?"

"Sorry, I forgot," she said her eyes widening as she remembered. She knew she had forgotten something but by the time she got home all

Kagome could think about was the bed.

"I had a really bad day so when I came in I went right to bed." She explained feeling guilty for forgetting him.

"Are you sure you were asleep?" Sesshomaru's eyes dropped down to Kagome's towel for a moment before he continued. "Do you usually sleep

in the nude?"

Kagome's mouth opened to reply and then promptly shut again. What was with all the questions? She didn't have to answer to him or anyone

else. Maybe she was just taking this out of context because her brain wasn't completely focused and awake yet.

"Look this is not a good time. Maybe we can speak later. I am sorry I forgot about our meeting but I really need to get some sleep so I'll talk to

you tomorrow and we can reschedule." Kagome said sleepily as she stifled a yarn.

"Hn," Sesshomaru agreed. "It would be better if we did this at another time. Goodnight Kagome."

Kagome had closed her eyes as she yarned, so she missed the clenched jaws of Sesshomaru as he turned to leave. She certainly missed the

white knuckles from closing his fists so tightly.

* * *

Sesshomaru did not know what to think. She acted very strange but then again she did look very tired. It was odd she only had a towel on,

Sesshomaru understood her wanting to go to bed but his brain would not let it go. He kept flashing back to their conversation a few months ago

in which she specifically stated she hated sleeping without anything on. As a matter of fact she had gotten up in the early hours of the morning to

put one of those little t-shirts and a pair of panties on the night they spent together.

His mind then flashed to the man running through the grass half dressed. He could have been coming from her house. That would explain the

noise and why it took her so long to open the door. No, he would not let his mind ponder on such things. Kagome had never given him a reason to

doubt her and he would not doubt her now.

That is what he told himself as he drove to his apartment. Somewhere in the back of his mind, however the doubt was spreading.

**So what do you guys think? Review and let me know. Also for those of you who are wondering I have not forgotten about Miroku and Sango. They will be making an appearance soon. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Weeping Willows**

**By Dragonessclaw**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story. They are the product of the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi. Only the story is mine.**

**Chapter 17 Separate Ways?**

Climbing a tree that had thick branches and lots of leaves Inuyasha sat and waited for the show he knew would come. This had always been Kagome's favorite place to think. He had no doubt she would follow this same path as she had done so often in the past. All he needed was a little more patience. Making himself comfortable Inuyasha started to wait and plot his next move.

* * *

He was confused and that was a feeling he didn't like. Sesshomaru had always been self assured but now he was on dangerous grounds. This was unfamiliar territory and he wasn't sure what to do. He had asked to meet Kagome here in the park where he felt she would feel most comfortable. He did not want to use his or her place to give either one of them the home team advantage feel.

First it was this thing with the guy. He knew what he saw but of course she could have been right. She had seemed sincere when she stated she was sleep by herself. It could have been someone walking across the yard but why would he be putting his clothes on as he went unless he was up to something.

There was also this marriage business. It was still too soon to even think about marriage they needed much more time to get to know each other. After all Sesshomaru had no intentions of making anything other than a lifetime commitment. There was still something bothering him that he had not figured out yet. That nagging feeling had yet to go away and even though at first he thought he would be able to move past it he now found he couldn't.

Sesshomaru then thought about Kagome and her personality. His father was right; he couldn't subject Kagome to that even if they did get married. He couldn't let this happen; things were just going too fast. He needed time to breathe, to think.

Hearing a sound he looked up to see Kagome walking towards him, her face lit with a smile that could melt ice. He nodded in her direction as he took in every detail of her, trying to imprint this moment forever in his memory to be filed away with others. He wanted to remember how she looked before anything was said, before he informed her of his recent decision.

As always she was beautiful. Her hair she'd left unbound so it fell in thick waves framing her face. Swaying with her movements the long dark tresses shined as they caught the rays of the sun. She was wearing a blue button down top that brought out the blue in her eyes and a pair of jeans that hugged her shape just right. For a moment Sesshomaru wondered for the thirtieth time if he was doing the right thing.

"Hey, you wanted to meet?" Kagome said trying to sound optimistic. In truth she had been dreading this. Sesshomaru had been acting off lately and she knew that couldn't mean anything good.

Sesshomaru took a deep breath. How could he say what he wanted to say? When he first realized he would have to be more expressive with a person like Kagome he'd done his best. He had been told before by a few ex's that he needed to talk more. With her he did but this was something he was having a hard time expressing. He did not want to hurt her. The only honorable thing to do would be to tell the truth, more or less. It was just that he couldn't process what was going on. His mathematical brain was on overload to the point where he needed to shut everything down and start again.

It also wasn't fair to Kagome. He knew how he felt about her but was unsure if he would be able to take the necessary steps to be with her. He would not drag her along in the hopes of it working out. If he was going to make this commitment he needed to have a clear plan and goal in mind. What would happen if after looking at everything he decided he could not do it? She would be hurt even more. No, this was the best way. It was better to end it now before either one of them got any more emotionally involved.

Not one to beat around the bush Sesshomauru got straight to the point. "I have been thinking that maybe we should take a break from each other for a while to reassess things." Wincing at the sharp gasp he continued.

"I do not know if we can make this work Kagome, I think we may just be too different. I have made continuously made compromises. That along with the incident of the guy hanging around is enough." He stated coolly.

Gasping Kagome took a step back, her eyes tearing up. She felt like she had been slapped in the face. "Compromise? Who asked you to? I don't remember saying you needed to change anything about yourself." Kagome countered incredulously.

"And what guy? I told you before I was in the house alone. Whoever you saw was probably cutting through the yard. Sometimes they do that. That's why I talked to you about how I would go about getting that piece of the gate fixed."

"You are right and I have no proof either way to substantiate such a claim. Fine we will drop the issue of the guy. As for the compromising it was the only way I felt this could work. You are just too…" Sesshomaru stopped right there trying to figure out how to put what he wanted to say into words. He did not want to hurt her feelings unnecessarily just because they couldn't work out.

"Too what Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked angrily. "Spit it out. I am too what."

Taking a deep breath Sesshomaru sighed. "Maybe I should back up a bit. For a while now I have been feeling strange about us. I could not put my finger on it but something has been bothering me and…"

"And how long has this been?" Kagome interrupted. "Before or after we slept together Sesshomaru?"

Eyes narrowing at her tone, he struggled to keep herself under control. He understood she was upset but she would not continue to talk to him in such a manner. "Before," Sesshomaru said in a hushed voice.

"And still you continued? Still you had the nerve to come to my bed knowing you were unsure. Why wouldn't you say something? Come to me." Kagome screeched. "We could have worked it out. Figured out together what it could have been. I certainly would not have taken our relationship any further. Why did you say you loved me then?" Kagome asked as her heart sank.

"You can't say something like that and have doubts. How can you say you love me when there is still some part of me that makes you uncomfortable? What the hell is wrong with you?" She was now screaming. The few people that were in that areas of the park just stared at the scene before them. So far it had been a mutual argument. Each one of them saying something. As long as it did not get physical no one felt the need to intervene.

That was it. Sesshomaru was done. Not only was Kagome yelling at him like some impertinent child but she was drawing more and more of an audience. He was not the kind of person to air his dirty laundry out in front of people. Deciding this needed to be ended quickly he tried to diffuse the conversation.

"Maybe we should discuss this another time and place once we have calmed down a bit and had some time to think," Sesshomaru said through clenched teeth.

"NO," Kagome yelled her face turning red from anger, "We will finish this now or not at all." She felt betrayed and used but most of all she was just hurt. Before she even realized what she had meant to do Kagome smacked Sesshomaru across the face. Not hard mind you but hard enough.

Stepping closer to her Sesshomaru gave her one of the coldest looks Kagome had ever seen in her life. "I do not believe in hitting women but you are pushing it. I do not suggest you put your hands upon my person again or I might not be able to control myself."

"As for discussing this now or never I vote for never. I thought you were different from most other women. I thought we could discuss this rationally like adults but I see now I was wrong," Sesshomaru said in a cold flat tone. With that he walked away from her.

Hand over her mouth, Kagome was still trying to process the fact that she had slapped him. Her mind had not even caught up yet to the rest of his statement.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome whispered as her hand reached out toward the figure walking away.

"Sesshomaru." She repeated louder this time to make sure he heard her but Sesshomaru never turned around.

Tears slipped down her eyes as she felt her heart breaking. The figure she was reaching out to continued to walk away, never even breaking his stride.

She stood there frozen in shock, a flood of grief storming through her heart, blue eyes that once held so much light and warmth now dull and full of pain.

"Breathe, Breathe!" her mind kept telling her but her body still refused. Suddenly the blue sky above her was not the soft nurturing sky of spring, but the cold, chilling, lonely sky of winter. Finally, after what seemed a lifetime she inhaled but what came out was nothing more than a strangled cry. In the distance coming from the direction Kagome had been staring at for the last five minutes a ferocious howl could be heard. Not only anger resonating in the howl but also wretchedness, desolation so bleak that it was beyond despair.

That broke the spell. Shaking, her hands balled into tight fists at her side Kagome collapsed to the ground, her strength robbed by grief as her tears flowed freely. Her body covered by a fine sheen of sweat it felt as if every pore of her body were weeping along with her. Her head hanging low Kagome dug her nails in the earth trying to steady the overflow of emotions until all sound stopped and everything started going black.

Her last thoughts on just what had gone wrong, but of course she knew what had happened. It had all started with just three little words. Even though Kagome had learned years ago that those words were just another lie spoken to ensure cooperation from the other sex, she ignored her head and her hearts' warnings. Three little words…_I love you. _Had they been said by anyone else she would have just scoffed.

But coming from him it sounded like the angels themselves had said it, his beautiful golden eyes staring into the depths of her soul as he leaned down only inches from her face his deep sexy voice sending tremors along her spine. Surely he was too old to play games. Living as long as he had and being as honorable as he was it was sincere, right? Of course by now he knew what he wanted and meant every word that followed. Lost in those eyes, surrounded by his enticing scent she believed him. That was her first and biggest mistake of all. She had trusted him with her heart.

From the cover of trees Inuyasha smiled to himself. "Soon," he muttered as he looked on at the scene below him. Soon it would be time to make his final move.

**O.k. so what did you think? Lame not lame, redo? Your input has helped me tremendously don't stop now. Please review. Also don't go anywhere this is far from over. The next chapter will be up really soon.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Weeping Willows**

**By Dragonessclaw**

**Disclamer: I don't on these characters they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Only the story is mine.**

**Warning: major cliffy. I tried to fit it all in but it was just too much and I didn't want to short change you by just glazing over the part with Inuyasha. Don't hate me. If you can't take it I suggest you wait until the next update. I promise it won't be more than three days.**

**Warning: Lemony Lime Ahead**

**Thank you all for staying with me in this story. A special thank you for Shsshy's Mate2012, LovesDepp, smfan, Vamp Winter, Angelapage, and darkangel0212. You guys are so awesome. Your reviews have really encouraged me.**

**Chapter 18 Someone to Share With? Pt. I**

"Oii Bitch," said Inuyasha as he shook Kagome lightly.

Eyes fluttering open Kagome tried to orient herself with her surroundings. She saw the sky and a tree but they were at the wrong angle. The tree looked like it was ready to reach down and pluck her from the ground, so Kagome quickly closed her eyes to get a hold on herself.

"Oii Bitch," Inuyasha repeated as he shook Kagome once again.

Knowing that this time she was definitely not hearing things Kagome opened her eyes and turned her head towards the familiar voice.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked confused. Things were slowly coming back to her but she couldn't figure out where he fit into the picture. She was with Sesshomaru wasn't she? They were arguing and then he… she took a sharp intake of breath at the memory of his anger towards her. A tear rolled down her face when she recalled how he had dismissed her so coldly and then turned his back on her ignoring her when she called him back.

Maybe she was missing something. When had Inuyasha showed up and why was he holding her?

"Oii Bitch, are you alright?" Inuyasha asked again trying hard not to show his extreme irritation at her refusal to answer him.

"Oh, Inuyasha. As usual you sure have a way with words. You always did know just what to say to make a girl feel even more like shit." Kagome retorted.

"What are you talking about? That has always been my affectionate nick name for you." Inuyasha answered smiling down at her.

O.k. Kagome was a little out of it but not that much. What? "O.K. how is that an affectionate term?"

"Well, you always called me a dog and you are my girl so that makes you a bitch right? My bitch."

"Wow Inu, you should have been a poet," Kagome said sarcastically.

"Come on Kags you know I didn't mean it like that," Inyasha replied flashing her one of his best smiles.

"What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be off with some other woman or women?" she asked still a little confused.

Looking around Kagome noticed she was lying against Inuyasha's chest and he had his arms wrapped around her. He had propped himself up against a tree and was currently stroking Kagome's hair like he used to when she was troubled or when he was in the dog house again.

Now that she was awake Inuyasha shifted her sideways so that he could look her in the eyes. Now fixing her with what she used to call his "Puss Eyes" (From Shrek) to show his desire and sincerity he started to explain.

"I came back for you Kagome. I know I was young and immature but I just realized lately just how stupid I was. I thought what I was doing was not that bad. I didn't think I could settle down with one person but I didn't want to lose you either so I hid the truth. I was afraid to tell you."

"I know now I was wrong and I am ready to settle down. To be with you and only you." Inuyasha said putting on his best puppy dog face. The one Kagome could never resist.

Sitting up a little Kagome said, "That still doesn't answer my question. What are you doing here? Right now?" She emphasized her point by pointing towards the ground.

Inuyasha had been prepared for this question. He had been thinking about plausible explanations while she was out so now he answered in his sincerest tone without hesitation.

"I came here to think. When I realized I needed you in my life permanently I wasn't sure how to tell you. I have been such an ass and yet you always forgave me. Then the last time you gave up on me. I am not saying that I didn't deserve it but it was very hard for me. That's why I had to leave town. I needed to move away and figure some things out."

Looking out over the park Inuyasha continued. "I came to this park to figure out how to approach you. I wanted to show you how much I have changed."

Shifting his eyes back to Kagome's, Inuyasha continued to stroke Kagome's hair. He was encouraged by the fact that she hadn't tried to move off his lap. This was just what she needed, to be reminded of how it felt for him to be near. To remember that she belonged to him, always.

"Do you remember when we used to walk through this park together? Holding hands and sharing stories about each other? I miss those times Kags. I miss you and I am going to make it all up to you I swear."

"I was thinking about you, walking and just looking at the water and then there you were. I knew the Kami's had given me a sign. I knew we would be able to make it. You were talking to someone but then it looked like you fainted. I rushed to your side and moved you over here in the shade. You were breathing normally so I didn't think you needed a hospital. So I just held you, held you and prayed that you would wake up soon so I could tell all the things that have been on my mind for some time." O.k. maybe he should stop now. He knew she was into this sappy stuff but he didn't want to lay it on too thick.

Inuyasha then leaned down and kissed Kagome, softly at first and then slowly applying more pressure. Bracing her head with his left Inuyasha started to stroke her side with his right. He didn't want to push to far but he needed to get her in just the right frame of mind to get his feet firmly in the door sort of speak.

He pulled back slightly to assess her state. She looked exhausted, no doubt from her earlier confrontation, and Inuyasha intended on taking full advantage of her weakened state. "You don't know how much I have missed you Kagome," he said as he leaned in for another kiss. This kiss was a little firmer and more demanding than the last. Reaching under her shirt Inuyasha started stroking her bare flesh. Moving his fingers in circles, Inuyasha kept going up higher until he reached her bra moving it aside he started rubbing her breast. Inuyasha grazed his nails across her nipple before giving it a slight squeeze smiling when Kagome started to return his kiss in full, moaning in his mouth. Arching into his hand Kagome sat up a little more to get closer to his body.

It had been so long since she had felt him this close to her and smelled his unique scent. She didn't realize it until now that a small part of her heart still ached for him. Mentally exhausted and heartbroken Kagome didn't want to think. She needed to feel, she needed comfort. Everything had just fallen apart in the span of just a few moments. Maybe she and Sesshomaru were not meant to be. Maybe it was no coincidence Inuyasha showing up at this time.

She had to admit he did feel good. He knew just how to touch and stroke her. She felt comforted but only in the way that it was familiar. She couldn't fight anymore so she gave herself over to the emotions and desires she was feeling. Another tear escaping from her eyes as she wiggled around to get more comfortable. Kagome hadn't even noticed she had been rubbing up against that part of him until she heard a slight hiss. Empowered by the fact that she was having such an effect on him Kagome smirked as she ground into him with slow and deliberate movements.

Feeling a slight sense of vertigo Kagome opened her eyes to look around. It was then Kagome realized the reason for her sudden vertigo, Inuyasha had changed their positions. She was now flat on her back with Inuyasha hovering above her smothering her with kisses. He was putting his weight on his right elbow and forearm and had moved her bra up so that could continue his assault on Kagome's nipples, alternating between the two. The member she had been rubbing against was now pressing against the inside of her thigh as Inuyasha licked and sucked his way down her neck to meet up with his hands.

Kagome gasped and arched into Inuyasha even more as he shifted his lower half grinding into her. It was getting late so fewer people were in the park now. Looking around quickly Inuyasha checked to make sure they were still unobserved. He didn't think it would be a problem. He had moved her like he said but he neglected to tell her just how far behind the bushes towards the back of the park he had moved her. She'd find out eventually but by then Inuyasha intended to make sure she wouldn't care.

The few tears that had been escaping down her face were now a steady trickle that would not stop. Kagome completely ignored their presence as she got lost in his touch. It was only pretend oblivion but it was better than the darkness that was beckoning in her mind.

"You don't know how much I have missed you," Inuyasha said huskily as he breathed in her ear.

Grabbing Inuyasha by the face to get his attention Kagome looked him straight in the eyes, "Show me."

Smirking at his victory in this wicked game of his Inuyasha pulled his shirt over his head and started to undo the buttons on Kagome's shirt. Removing her shirt he made quick work of her bra, stopping just long enough to appreciate the sight of her perfect breasts.

Her nipples, already hard, pebbled even more as the air hit them. He moved to suckle them better now that there were no more obstructions alternating to make sure he lavished each with attention. Inuyasha softly bit Kagome's nipple immediately following up by blowing air on the sensitive bud. This not only elicited a moan from Kagome but she had started to lift her hips creating more friction as he rotated his hips to grind into her.

Inuyasha had not planned to take her here but the pain in his groin was becoming unbearable. He wanted her to regret not being there when he was ready for her. He wanted to overload her senses until she begged for his cock. He had planned to take her to the brink of orgasm and then stop, making her crawl on hands and knees for him.

He could picture her now crawling towards him, her hair dragging on the ground as she showed her submission to him. Once she started begging he would make her undo his pants with her teeth. Once that was done he would deny her that release instead making her service him first. As she leaned down more to lick and suck on him he would tease her more by stroking her nether lips and hitting every spot but her clit. He would then use the fly swatter he specifically bought for this purpose so he could reach over and smack her ass as she sucked him and stroked his sack.

Between the gasping and wriggling of that beautiful ass of hers when he spanked her Inuyasha was sure it would be one of the best orgasms of his life. Just thinking about it made him want to hold her down now and fuck her mouth. Inuyasha knew he needed to decide which way he was going to do this quickly; he wasn't sure how much longer he could tease her without getting some relief of his own.

**TBC**

**I'm horribly wicked I know but I did warn you.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Weeping Willows**

**By Dragonessclaw**

**Disclamer: I don't on these characters they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Only the story is mine.**

**Here it goes. I tried to finish up as soon as possible but couldn't get this chapter the way I wanted it. Still not completely satisfied but if I do not post this now I will end up scrapping the whole thing and then who knows how long it would take to redo this chapter.**

**Last Time**

**He could picture her now crawling towards him, her hair dragging on the ground as she showed her submission to him. Once she started begging he would make her undo his pants with her teeth. Once that was done he would deny her that release instead making her service him first. As she leaned down more to lick and suck on him he would tease her more by stroking her nether lips and hitting every spot but her clit. Using the fly swatter he specifically bought for this purpose so he would reach over and smack her ass as she sucked him and stroked his sack. **

**Between the gasping and wriggling of that beautiful ass of hers when he spanked her Inuyasha was sure it would be one of the best orgasms of his life. Just thinking about it made him want to hold her down now and fuck her mouth. Inuyasha knew he needed to decide which way he was going to do this quickly; he wasn't sure how much longer he could tease her without getting some relief of his own. **

**Chapter 18 Someone to Share With? Pt. II**

He couldn't do it. Inuyasha had waited too long to rush this now. What fun would that be? What would have been the use of all his planning and scheming if he rushed now and didn't get to see his plan come to fruition?

While lifting her leg onto his hip so he could hit a better spot Inuyasha took possession of her mouth as he decided that he would wait to take her. He would have a little more fun getting her worked up and then maybe get her to jerk him off at least to give him some sort of release.

Arms wrapped around his neck Kagome gave into Inuyasha's assault on her lips. Moving her other leg to wrap around his hips Kagome shivered at the sensation of his member rubbing against just the right spot. Even through pants she could feel her wetness in response to the stimulation he was providing.

A voice in the back of her mind was screaming at her to stop. She tried to ignore that voice. She wanted this. Kagome clung to him even though her mind had started to remind her of how miserable she had been with him before she had made a change.

Part of her wanted to stop so badly, but this was a misery she knew. This misery was comfortable. All the change and fear of the uncertain future was scarier to her at this moment than the idea of being stuck in this current state of misery. Kagome wanted to lose herself and find comfort in his arms. However, deep down she knew if she did she would be losing everything she had worked so hard for. She would lose her life, her independence, self respect and her soul. The scary thing of it was, knowing all of this a part of her still didn't care. Why didn't she care? Didn't she deserve real happiness? That thought alone was enough to clear her lust filled mind. This wasn't who she should be with. Not him.

Using all her strength Kagome placed her hands on his torso to push Inuyasha back. "No, Inu I can't do this. I loved you once but now that time has passed. I am not going down that road with you again," Kagome said as she stood and fixed her clothing.

_Damn I almost had her_, Inuyasha thought to himself. He wouldn't give up that easily though. He still had a couple of tricks up his sleeve not to mention a hard on she _would_ be fixing.

Giving Kagome his most sincere apology face Inuyasha asked, "Why can't you? Come on Kags, can you honestly look at me and say that you don't still love me? That you have forgotten all the good times we've had? Sure I've made mistakes but I said I was sorry."

"I am trying to change, no I have changed. I'm ready for that commitment now. I want to be the husband you deserve. You know we could make it work." Inuyasha made sure to keep eye contact with Kagome to show he was sincere. Taking a few steps towards her he stopped again trying to make himself be patient.

The weight Kagome felt on her chest was massive. She knew it was all a lie but she was so tired. It was a lie she wanted so desperately to believe in, a lie she wanted to cling to. She was so tired of hurting, of pushing, of being alone. She wanted to cry out to the heavens and ask why she had to suffer and keep struggling. She wasn't perfect but she wasn't that bad a person that she deserved to be punished by the Kami's.

That's when it hit her. The Kami's were not the ones responsible. It was her choices that had brought her to this end. It was the person that was standing before her that was the cause of most of her suffering along with her refusal to let him go a long time ago. Closing her eyes Kagome straightened her back and tried to center herself. She was brought out of her thoughts by Inuyasha's voice.

"Kagome. Look at me. You can't deny what we have is real. If you didn't feel anything you would not have responded to me like that back there. Look in my eyes and see that I am telling the truth for a change." Inuyasha was so proud of himself, he had kept his temper in check and he had her. She would be his and once she was under his influence again he would re-educate her in the proper way to treat and address her superiors.

"I am looking at you Inuyasha. I look at you and see everything I wanted in a partner. The love of my life, my best friend, and a good provider," Kagome said tiredly.

Encouraged by her words Inuyasha started to inch closer only stopping when Kagome raised her hand in a manner that said _Hold on, Wait._

"But it was all a lie. When I take a closer look I see all the pain and the hurt you caused me. I look in your eyes and I remember the countless times you abandoned me for what I now know was some random whore. Sometimes I think you just did things because you enjoyed seeing me crying in pain. Am I right? Did you revel in making me feel like shit?"

Now that she was thinking clearly again her anger rose along with her voice.

"Did you really come here to see if we could make this work and be together again? Or were you just curious to see if I would be stupid enough to take you back so you could hurt me again? I don't know maybe you have changed but so have I. I am not that person anymore. We are not those people anymore. It's over Inu."

Angry at her audacity Inuyasha sneered. "What, you think that's all? You get me all worked up and then decide you're not ready for me."

"What?" Kagome asked. If she was not mistaken she was the one who woke up to him holding and touching her.

"Just because you "_changed?_" So you got yourself a new house, changed your hair a little and are doing well at work don't think that I don't know it's the same you. Deep down you know you need me, you always have." Inuyasha spat out.

"Oh, really for what?" Kagome was beyond angry. "When we were together we shared an apartment and I rode the bus. Without you I have bought my house. Without you I have gone back to school to better myself and earn more money. Without you I have bought a car. Everything good I have done has been **without you. **What do I need you for? To bring me down? Do you really think I hate myself that much?

"Yeah well all that stuff is no good without someone to share it with," Inuyasha said smugly.

Smiling at his nerve Kagome said, "Your right."

Inuyasha thinking she had finally come to her senses smiled along with her.

"Nothing is worth anything without someone to share it with." Kagome agreed.

Maybe this **was** a sign from the Kami's. Maybe this was the last test she needed to go through to get to this confrontation so she could close this chapter of her life for good without looking back.

"I do need SOMEONE," Kagome said making sure to emphasize the last word. "One person. Not you and the fifty other women you would be running around with like before. I need a real man. A person that knows how I need to be treated and wants and needs only me. I need a person that will build with me instead of breaking everything I try to do apart like you always did. I don't believe you have changed and I don't think you ever will. I am not that naive little girl you knew all those years ago I finally grew up. I grew up and realized something. _YOU_ are _NOT_ that someone."

Kagome turned and left a stuttering Inuyasha behind. He was not even worthy of a goodbye. She was off to find her someone. Just because they argued she was not about to give up and let him slip away.

**I know you all were cursing me out weren't you. Nah, I could make her weak for a moment we all have those moments but to back step so far as to take him back NEVER. Please review, review, review. I am anxious to hear your thoughts on the chapter. Until next time.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Weeping Willows**

**By Dragonessclaw**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story. They are the product of the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi . I also do not own the song Life Goes On or have any affiliation with the group Poison. Only the story is mine.**

**Hello again sorry for the delay I have been really sick. I finally was able to pull myself together enough to get this chapter done. You all really know how to make a girl feel special, with all the reviews I couldn't let you wait any longer. Thank you all for staying with me this long, you encouragement and help has truly been invaluable. **

**Chapter 20 **

_I've felt this before, now I feel it again_

_No matter how hard I try, this feeling won't end_

_So I pretend you're here by my side, on this lonely ride_

_I keep telling myself that_

_Life goes on while your miles away and I need you….._

_If you only knew how much I miss you_

Kagome was at a loss. She knew what she needed to do but just how to go about it wasn't clear to her yet. An old Poison song was playing on the radio but she hardly paid it any mind. If she had Kagome might have come to the conclusion that it was mocking her. She was sitting in the windowsill knees drawn up to her chest, arms wrapped around her legs, and her chin resting on her knees.

She had been there for hours just staring out the window looking at nothing in particular. She needed to talk to Sesshomaru but what was she going to say. I'm sorry I went psycho on you, let's make up. Nope that definitely would not work.

Then this thing with Inuyasha was bothering her. She was mad that she had let things go so far but relieved she came to her senses before she made an even bigger mistake. Now that she had time to review things clearly how is it that he happened to see her just then? He had said he saw her talking to someone and then she fainted. If that were really the case why didn't he call for the person she had been talking to or at least call out for help.

Taking all of that into consideration Kagome was skeptical. Then he'd moved her. I wasn't until later the next day when she was going over things in her head that she realized how far she was from where she had spoken to Sesshomaru. She could understand Inuyasha wanting to get her under a tree and out of the sun but instead of taking her towards the front of the park where he would be able to find help he took her far into the back.

Not many people used that part of the park especially later in the day because of all the bushes and trees. Towards the back of the park there was also very little light due to the overhanging tree branches. Thinking about it now, that used to be the make out spot when she was in high school. Kagome herself had never made a trip back there but she'd heard plenty of stories about the different things that had gone on in that section of the park. Kagome shuddered at her own stupidity. How could she have thought for one minute Inuyasha was looking out for her? Furthermore, how could she let him touch her?

This was getting her no where she needed a fresh brain to pick. Heading for the bathroom to get washed up, Kagome decided to check up on Miroku.

* * *

Sesshomaru was taking the rest of the day off. He had been in a foul mood for the last two days and it was only getting worse. He often caught Sango giving him quizzical looks but chose to ignore her. He would not discuss anything with her about the previous events with Kagome. After all, she was Sango's friend it wasn't his place. He knew he owed Sango a dept but could not find it in himself to care. In a few months it looked like he wouldn't be there anyway.

She wasn't at work today and for that he was glad. He didn't want to have to talk to her but he was a man of his word and he had stated he would help her and protect her in the absence of Miroku. Technically this was treading the line but he would not lie to her if she asked what was wrong. After organizing his desk and locking his cabinets Sesshomaru headed for the door, his co-workers giving him a wide berth.

He really wanted to go home, have a drink and forget about everything for awhile, however that was not going to happen. He had been summoned, so leaving the building he headed for Tashio Inc. to see what his sire wanted this time.

Sesshomaru walked swiftly towards the office with his back straight. He refused to look anywhere but ahead of him to avoid seeing the multiple women in the cubicles he passed trying to get his attention. Sesshomaru had always hated how the women at his father's company always fawned all over him as though he would even interact with a woman desperate enough to use her body and looks to get what she wanted. He was never that superficial.

Moving into the larger area Sesshomaru passed Kaede sitting at the receptionist desk. She smiled warmly, her salt and pepper hair pulled back in her telltale bun. She was always well kept, something Sesshomaru could always appreciate. She was a handsome older woman who had been with the company for many years and was still one of the most hardworking there. Motioning towards the large cherry wood doors she spoke in a quiet but firm voice, "Go on in young Tashio he is waiting for you." Sesshomaru nodded as he passed, his eyes the only sign of the warm spot he held for her. Kaede was the only person who could get away with calling him that. She had been around so long she had given him the nickname and treated him like a nephew of sorts. Of course, she would never call him that in front of others but if they were alone she would always indulge and he always let her. Kaede was one of a small handful of people that had ever glimpsed anything other than the cold rough exterior Sesshomaru projected.

Opening the door Sesshomaru fought the urge to growl upon seeing what awaited him.

His sire was there but so was another, Kagura Onigumo. His father was as subtle as a brass band at times. Sometimes Sesshomaru wondered how his sire had managed to build such an empire considering some of the less flattering qualities he had to deal with.

"Sesshomaru my boy!" Inutaisho greeted heartily. "Please have a seat. I was just finishing up with Ms. Onigumo.

"Kagura please, there is no need for such formalities. You have been one of my father's oldest associates for as long as I can remember." Kagura interrupted.

"Kagura," Inutaisho repeated. "I'm sure you remember my son Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru nodded his acknowledgement. The only sign of his displeasure a slight tightening of his jaw. His father knew how he hated being addressed so informally, especially in front of others.

"Seeing as you are still conducting business I leave you to it. I will be in the second conference room." Sesshomaru stated as he detoured right to the large oak doors at the far end of the room.

"You don't have to leave Sesshomaru-sama. We are almost finished. Please stay and let us get reacquainted. Besides, it has been so long since I have had the pleasure of your company," Kagura purred. She scooted forward a little in her seat, just enough for her kimono to shift slightly, giving Sesshomaru a better view of her cleavage.

Eyes narrowing as they looked from his forearm to the offending appendage that had wrapped around it Sesshomaru responded icily.

"I must decline there are matters that need attending to. If you'd kindly remove your hand off my person I will take my leave."

Pulling her hand away as if she'd been stung Kagura tried to ignore the venom that laced Sesshomaru's words. "Of course," she smiled as she inclined her head, "some other time perhaps."

Nodding in her direction Sesshomaru turned and headed for the adjoining door.

Inutaisho shrugged his shoulders in apology, "That boy, I tell you. I love that he's so focused but it would be nice if he would take a little break now and then." He stated with a thoughtful look.

Inside however, he was cringing. Sesshomaru did not look happy. In fact he looked downright pissed. He had hoped to gauge Sesshomaru's reaction to Kagura to see if he could give his son a push in her direction. By the deadly look he'd given them both maybe he would give it a little more time. He would like to retire with all his parts in working order.

* * *

Kagome was chewing on her bottom lip as she waited for the door to open. Still getting no response she raised her hand to knock again when the door swung open to reveal a surprised Miroku.

"Kagome, what are you doing here?" he said a little too loudly.

"I haven't seen you in a while. I thought I would see how you were," Kagome said looking over his shoulder. Usually he would have invited her in by now but he seemed to be stalling.

""Uh, Miroku," Kagome asked questioningly, "Can I come in?"

"Of course you can come in," he replied again a little too loudly and stepped back for her to enter.

Heading straight for the main area to have a seat Kagome paused, surprised to see a flustered Sango.

"Hey Sango, I didn't know you were here. I can leave if it's a bad time," Kagome said with a smirk looking between the two.

Rubbing the back of his head, his cheeks starting to tint slightly, Miroku answered "No it's not a bad time at all. Sango and I were just working some things out."

Taking in Sango's mussed appearance Kagome smirked wider, "Yeah, um I can see that."

Changing the subject that neither she nor Miroku were ready to broach yet Sango suddenly inquired, "So, Kagome you what brings you here? I haven't spoken to you in a few days, ever since you went M.I.A. actually."

"I haven't been M.I.A.," she said with a huff. You two needed some time to work things out and I had to figure some things out as well."

"So what's going on with you two?" Kagome prodded.

Sango usually the first to tell all held up her hand palm facing Kagome. Looking at Miroku she said calmly, "We are as we were. Still working things out and taking things slowly and that's all there is to say about it right now." She finished nodded at Miroku.

Kagome was impressed. She was really trying to make a change for the better and it was working as far as she could see. Looking over at Miroku she could see the love in his eyes as he looked at Sango. He also looked again like the Miroku she had known all these years. The split had taken its toll on the both of them but Kagome thought it just might have been for the best. At least everything was now out on the open. There was no way a relationship could work if one of the parties involved was holding something back or if there were issues still unresolved that weren't being addressed.

Thinking about that made Kagome's heart start to ache. A pressure that was not previously there had taken root.

Sango being more in tuned with Kagome noticed her mood shift immediately. "So, Kagome? You never did say what you came over for," Sango stated quietly.

There was obviously something on her mind but Sango would not push. Either Kagome would tell them or they would just have to wait until she wanted to talk about it.

Hesitantly Kagome looked up from the plant she had been staring at. "I don't want to bother you. I can always come back another time. There were just a few things I had on my mind that I wanted to discuss.

* * *

"Fucking bitch!" he said to the empty room as he slammed the door. She had some fucking nerve. Apparently she was still holding on the hope that _Mr._ _Wonderful_ would change his mind. Not if he had anything to do with it.

Kagome was his. She had just forgotten that fact but he _would_ remind her. There was more than one way to skin a cat. Inuyasha had in fact found three different ways when he was younger. He was sure there were more but it was too tedious.

If he had to get all bloody and scratched up he would much rather it be a woman he was cutting on. A begging, pleading female was better than a hissing and moaning cat any day. Just thinking about Kagome all bloody and bleeding lightened his mood a bit as Inuyasha moved his hand to stoke his member. It had awoken at his string of thoughts and was now demanding attention.

Business first, Inuyasha reminded himself, he could always make a phone call later. Going to the pile of things on the table Inuyasha reached for the envelope he'd lifted from Kagome's place. He hadn't went through it thoroughly yet, only skimmed it to figure out the contents. He truthfully hadn't thought he would need it, he had been wrong. Kagome had gotten uppity in his absence. Now to learn all about Mr. Sesshomaru Tashio.

**Hope this chapter was o.k., my brain is still a little fuzzy. Until next time**.


	21. Chapter 21

**Weeping Willows**

**By Dragonessclaw**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story. They are the product of the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi. Only the story is mine.**

Chapter 21 A Fathers Regret

"So let me get this straight. Inuyasha was there at the park?" Sango asked incredulously.

"Yeah weird I know," Kagome said as she tucked her feet more firmly under her. "At the time I didn't give it much thought but now I wonder."

"If I may," interjected Miroku. "This is a little too coincidental for Inuyasha to show up there just when you were having a serious conversation with Sesshomaru. It doesn't sit well with me. Then around the same time a mysterious man just happens to be running through your yard half dressed." Miroku finished shaking his head.

"And what about not calling for help?" Sango interrupted. "If you fainted why wouldn't he get help? I don't buy his sorry excuse for one second Kagome. After all, when has Inuyasha ever tried to help anyone unless there was something in it for himself?"

Nodding in agreement Miroku then spoke up, "I hate to admit it Kagome but Sango is right. Inuyasha is definitely up to something. It would be wise to stay on your guard."

"Incidentally," Miroku said his eyes sparkling with mischief, "What about Sesshomaru. Have you decided how you are going to approach him? Maybe he should also know that Inuyasha is around. I bet it was Inuyasha he saw in your yard trying to stir up trouble. Once you do sort some things out maybe you should show him an old picture to see if it was him."

"I really don't have any. I burned all of those a long time ago. My mom might have one or two stashed away somewhere. You know her. _You never know when you might need to look that person in the eye again. Things can be resolved by talking face to face and sometimes a picture is well enough._ "

Sango laughed, "Does she still say that? That used to be one of her favorite sayings when we were younger. You would get mad and tear all the pictures you had of the offending person to shreds, remember?"

Clearing his throat to get their attention Miroku took on a serious tone once again.

"You know that if in fact it was Inuyasha in your back yard there is a good possibility he has been watching you. I would suggest you check all your windows and doors to make sure everything are secure," Miroku said solemnly.

Eyes widening at the implications Kagome nodded. Suddenly she was feeling very uncomfortable. This whole thing had taken one wrong turn after another and Kagome wasn't sure she was ready for any more surprises.

"Ok what do we do first?" Kagome asked in a determined tone.

* * *

This was a waste of time. There didn't seem to be anything to learn about Sesshomaru Tashio. Apparently he was the poster boy for decency. Hell, even his credit score was perfect. Not many relationships and the few he'd had all seemed to end amiably with no problems. He also seemed to be picky as hell. Just why he decided on Kagome Inuyasha was not sure but he would make him reconsider. He just had to look closer. Everyone had a skeleton or two in their closet, Inuyasha just needed to look closer.

It was then his eye caught on an old newspaper clipping. The headline read **The Two Heirs of the Most Prominent Empires. Is There A Merger in Their Future? **His hopes rising Inuyasha read the article twice to make sure he didn't miss anything. After the brief article nothing else was mentioned about the two apparently it didn't go through. There was no word on why. Maybe there was something there; at least it was worth a shot. Kagura Onigumo. Maybe he would arrange a meeting. Smiling Inuyasha picked up the phone and started dialing.

* * *

Hearing the door open behind him Sesshomaru tensed. "What are you playing at old man? I sincerely doubt that your meeting ran late and Ms. Onigumo just happened to be still with you at the exact time I was to meet you.

Coming to sit down at the conference table across from his son Inutaisho sighed loudly.

"Maybe I dragged the meeting out a little but I was just curious to see her reaction to seeing you. Back when Naraku and I first started discussing the merger between you two you both were much younger. Looks change, people change, circumstances change. You know how it is. Really I think we lucked out she could have been butt ugly," Inutaisho stated trying to lighten the mood.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything for a few moments; he simply observed his sire and let the old man ramble on. However, it didn't take long for his patience to wear thin.

"Only you would refer to a marriage as a merger," Sesshomaru chastised. "I have no use for a wife and the entire emotional headache that ensues but neither do I want a leach that will just hang around sucking the life from everything."

Realizing the direction this conversation was taking Inutaisho interrupted, "Now wait a minute you don't know that is how it will be. When you came in you hardly even gave her a glance. How is she supposed to impress you with her wit and charm if you don't even give her a chance to talk to you?" he admonished.

At Sesshomaru's hesitation Inutaisho pushed a little further. "She is your match Sesshomaru. She has a head for business and was raised in this world. There is no woman better suited to run the business by your side and that can withstand the various pressures that it will entail.

"After thinking about it more you know I am right, that Higurashi girl couldn't cut it could she?"

The room temperature dropped ten degrees from the look Sesshomaru gave his sire. For one brief moment Sesshomaru's control slipped and Inutaisho was able to see everything. The emotions he could see the clearest was the intense rage, hurt, and sadness in his son's eyes. It was only there for a moment but that was long enough.

Inutaisho's eyes widened in enlightenment. His son was in love. Just the thought almost made him want to laugh at the absurdity. He knew Sesshomaru would settle down eventually even if he did not push him but the thought that he would ever feel anything even close to love. He took too much after his mother.

His whole demeanor suddenly changed with the thought of his wife. Theirs was an arranged marriage and it had not been easy in the slightest. Even now they were barely stand friends and that was only due to their history together. Is that really what he wanted for Sesshomaru?

All the years of anguish, spite and loneliness had greatly diminished the bubbly person Inutaisho once was. Maybe if his father had….Inutaisho shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts. He would not go down that could have, should have, would have road again. Not now anyway.

Inutaisho was so lost in his thoughts that he had not realized his son had gotten up and was at the door. Standing quickly he tried to at least do something for the boy he loved more than life itself but had never been able to show him properly.

"Sesshomaru one minute more, please."

Sesshomaru froze, his hand on the door. Normally he would have just kept walking but his sire was not one to use the word please very often and so although irritated he could not deny the fact he was intrigued.

"You have never been one to let what anyone else thinks ever dissuade you from what you want. Did you know your mother and I hated each other for the first five years of our marriage? We only learned to tolerate each other when you came along. Sometimes I wonder how different you or your relationship with me, for that matter, would be if you grew up surrounded by all the love and warmth a family should have."

Looking down at the table in front of him Inutaisho closed his eyes and leaned on the table with his knuckles sighing loudly.

"Even now after thirty years of marriage we are just becoming friends. I have done many things wrong in my life and in my dealings with you. I would not wish parts of my life on my enemies much less my son. If you truly feel the way I suspect, tell her. Don't let your pride or anything else get in the way."

Sesshomaru was truly shocked at his sires words and admissions. They had never had the kind of close relationship his peers often seemed to have with their parents, not that he associated with them to find out first hand.

Inutasho's infuriating personality and jokes sometimes made him forget just how astute the old man was, not that Sesshomaru would ever tell him so.

"Hn, it is difficult." Sesshomaru replied as he left the room.

Inutaisho sat down heavily once Sesshomaru left. Whether he had managed to maybe bridge the gap a little Inutaisho wasn't sure. His thoughts then turned to his son's anwer. Sesshomaru said it was difficult but whether he meant to tell Higurashi, Kagome his feelings, to deal with having them, to admit to having feelings, or none of the above he wasn't sure. Truthfully he hadn't expected a response at all.

Going over to the intercom button Inutaisho pushed the small round button and waited for the beep.

"Kaede-sama please cancel the rest of my appointments for today and reschedule them for next week. Also get Izayoi on the line for me. I'll take it in my office."

Not even listening for an affirmative response from Kaede knowing it would be done Inutaisho walked into his office. A contemplative look adorned his face as he waited for his phone to ring signaling that his wife was on the line.

* * *

Kagura leaned back in her chair crossing her legs, smiling when she noticed her visitor openly admiring the view she afforded him. She had been trying to get a feel for just what this Inuyasha wanted but couldn't seem to. He had a dangerous feel about him that was for sure, but Kagura had always loved bad boys.

He wasn't bad looking either. Inuyasha was muscular, a little thick, and had long black hair down his back. Definitely her type but something was still off.

She had never met him before today so why he said this meeting was urgent was still a mystery to her. He had already denied having any affiliation with her competition and even claimed not to be interested in the business world so what was he after.

"I love a good mystery but I am afraid I must cut to the chase. Why was it so important I meet with you?" Kagura said still eyeing the man across from her.

Inuyasha smirked as her eyes roamed his body zeroing on his chest and biceps. He silently applauded himself on his choice of clothes. With her being a business woman Inuyasha made sure to take time with his appearance, making sure to wear slacks and a dress shirt. The shirt he put on while by no means too small, did fit him snuggly showing off his time spent in the gym.

This was going to be almost too easy.

Catching her eye, making sure to lick his lips very deliberately he started to speak.

"Actually I have a proposition for you. I believe we can be of help to each other."

**That's it for now folks. Please, please, pleeaaase review. ^_^ Let me know what you think.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Weeping Willows**

**By Dragonessclaw**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story. They are the product of the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi. Only the story is mine.**

**Thank you for all your reviews. It really makes a girl feel special.**

**Chapter 22 A Surprise Visit**

Sesshomaru stepped into the large office and fought the urge to grimace as he took in the surroundings. The office was spacious but hard to maneuver because it was cluttered with knickknacks of one type or another. The furniture was a deep mahogany, while the walls were a deep red with splashes of purple and yellow throughout. Sesshomaru's overall impression was that it reminded him of his associate's makeup, loud and overdone.

Stepping up to the desk Sesshomaru nodded his head in greeting, "Kagura."

Smiling Kagura answered, "Sesshomaru, thank you for coming please have a seat," as she gestured to the chair in front of her desk.

Shaking his head Sesshomaru declined. "I'll stand."

Ready to get this over with Sesshomaru stated, "You said it was imperative you speak with me in person. Speak."

Kagura regarded Sesshomaru silently for a moment before she sighed, "Ever the conversationalist I see."

Sesshomaru continued to stand and stare down at her. The only indication he even heard her was his eyebrow that was raised questioningly. Realizing a lost cause when she saw one Kagura pursed her lips and then started explaining.

"Do you know someone by the name of Moyimoto, Inuyasha?" Kagura inquired.

After a moment of silence Sesshomaru shook his head. "No, should I?"

"Well he appears to know quite a bit about you and is currently searching for any other little tidbits he might be able to acquire."

Sesshomaru was in no mood for games. "Explain," he commanded in a bored tone.

"Just this morning a gentleman by the name of Moyimoto, Inuyasha came by my office inquiring about the nature of our relationship," Kagura stated. One look at Sesshomaru and she knew she finally had his full attention.

Not liking the direction this conversation was turning Sesshomaru chose to indeed have a seat. "And?" he questioned.

"Apparently he has been checking up on you. When he came in he had papers on you, the envelope read Teikoku Detective Agency. He also made mention of that article that ran a few years back when our fathers first started to push for the merger. It was actually quite funny. He spoke of how much more influential I could be if the merger would take place, speaking about the new plateau I would reach as if he had a clue.

Actually, that and the pride of knowing I had accomplished what my father had not was enough for me to think about it for a few moments. However, I told him we were business associates and anything else he would need to speak with you personally about." Kagura said leaning back in her chair.

"Is that all he got from you?" Sesshomaru questioned skeptically.

"Well, that and a bad case of blue balls," Kagura added with a smirk.

Sesshomaru chose not comment since he had nothing to say that would make the conversation any better. While Kagura was not without class she was very crass. For some reason incomprehensible to Sesshomaru, Kagura either did not know or completely chose to ignore proper business etiquette. Knowing how his own sire was Sesshomaru was sure it was the latter.

Sometimes the topics she mentioned where way too personal or just not appropriate for that particular setting. It had always been something that irritated Sesshomaru to no end. Even her last comment bothered him. They were not good associates; it was hardly something Sesshomaru felt needed to be voiced.

At his reaction and total lack of a sense of humor Kagura stated, "Look he told me what he was after and then the rest of the time I turned the conversation back on him so I could figure out exactly what he was about."

"Anything else?" Sesshomaru asked in a cool voice, not liking the sly smirk on Kagura's face.

"Well he was quite the gentleman," Kagura stated her eyes sparkling with mischief. "He offered to remove any obstacles that may be in the way, namely a Higurashi Kagome. He wanted absolutely nothing in return save a few stocks in the company. He was even nice enough to offer his services farther down along the line in case you weren't particularly up to par," Kagura finished the last statement by slowly looking Sesshomaru over from head to toe.

Fighting the urge to strike out at her because of the way she was eyeing his person Sesshomaru continued his interrogation.

"And why would you help this Sesshomaru?" he asked suspiciously.

"Wow how do you stay single with so much charm?" Kagura asked facetiously**. **At Sesshomaru's expression Kagura decided it would be better to stop taunting him and get serious. _Really, if looks could kill, _Kagura mused.

"Look, it is our fathers wish that the two companies be merged. I have no problem with that but it needs to be mutual. That is what I was speaking with your father about. These are not the times our fathers grew up in.

We both have a duty to fulfill. I must marry, that has been made perfectly clear to me, I cannot change that. However anything that I can change I will."

Seeing that Kagura was finally ready to have a serious talk Sesshomaru took the before offered seat. Nodding at this Kagura continued.

"I will not agree to a loveless marriage. I don't need more power or prestige at the cost of my own happiness and freedom. It is pretty clear that you and I are not a good match. I think we both know that."

Nodding his agreement Sesshomaru motioned for Kagura to continue. She was at least saying something worthwhile but he really wished she would wrap things up and get to the point.

"If I have to marry then I will be at least reasonably happy. Not hating the thought of going home or being able to stand the person I have to share my life with.

Watching your reaction to my presence told me you haven't changed at all since we last were acquainted."

Sesshomaru was getting bored. "You still haven't answered my question," he stated.

"Haven't I?"

"Obviously the two companies will not be merged. However, we both must marry and either way we will be running the two of the most powerful businesses in the world."

Smiling predatorily Sesshomaru finished the statement. "And instead of being business rivals if we start a kind of truce now between the two of us."

"Who knows what will happen in the future. Allies are hard to come by, especially trustworthy ones," Kagura finished.

Sesshomaru smirked now understanding where she was heading "So this would be the first step in a treaty of sorts. A gesture of good will?"

Taking a moment to think over the possible consequences of such an agreement Sesshomaru finally spoke, "Very well, it is acceptable."

"We will convene in three weeks time to have a contract drawn up to outline the rules of such a treaty," Sesshomaru stated as he stood to leave.

Kagura also stood and proceeded to walk him to the door. Once they were at the threshold Kagura half joked. "Who knows maybe it will be our children that will finally bring about the merger that has been in the works for so long."

Fighting back the shudder that was trying to force its way through his body Sesshomaru made a non committal "Hn" and exited as quickly as possible.

Once outside Sesshomaru stopped and took a deep breath. For some reason whenever he was in Kagura's company the air around him felt stifling. He had thought that it would not be the same since they had both grown but it only seemed to get worse.

As he walked towards his car Sesshomaru thought over all the new information he had obtained. So this Inuyasha thought he would interfere in his business.

He was terribly mistaken. Pulling out his phone Sesshomaru made several quick calls before finally depositing the phone back in its holder. He wanted to rid himself of the nuisance quickly. He had far more important things to deal with. (Like Kagome)

Thinking over Kagura's words Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and his fists clenched unconsciously. Insect, did this Inuyasha presume to know anything about him? As if he, Sesshomaru, could be summed up by a handful of papers. And what did he mean by removing the obstacle? At the thought of anyone even coming near Kagome Sesshomaru felt a surge of protectiveness he'd never experienced before. So enraged was he with the thought of someone putting even a finger on Kagome that Sesshomaru did not even stop to question just why he was having such feelings towards Kagome even now. It didn't really matter however, his heart knew the truth and no matter what had happened between the two of them it knew it belonged to Kagome.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~fin~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That's it for now. Sorry it took so long. I was on heavily drugged with medication and was trying to finish the chapter anyway. I'll never do that again. I ended up deleting the whole thing and had not backed it up so I had to start from scratch. I hope you like it. Let me know what you think guys.


	23. Chapter 23

**Weeping Willows**

**By Dragonessclaw**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story. They are the product of the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi. Only the story is mine.**

**Everyone again thank you all for the wonderful reviews. Also I wanted to give special thanks to Purple Tuesday who really made my day.**

**Chapter 23 Will You Accept My Apology**

**FOUR DAYS LATER**

Inuyasha was livid, the information he'd gotten from Kagura was useless. He should have known she was just playing with him. On top of that with all the flirting she had been doing the bitch didn't even put out.

It didn't matter however; Inuyasha was nothing if not resourceful. As he continued his surveillance his grip tightened on the binoculars he had been holding. The spoiled little rich boy had finally walked in his sight.

"Finally. How long does it take to get dressed and leave?" Inuyasha muttered.

He had been sitting in his car watching the prick's house forever. When Sesshomaru finally emerged from what Inuyasha figured was the bedroom he had thought his wait was almost over. However, it had been two hours and Inuyasha hadn't been able to catch another glimpse of him. Deciding to get out of the car to get a better vantage point Inuyasha started circling the property staying close to the trees.

Hearing movement behind him Inuyasha turned but all he saw was a large fist coming at him. Acting instinctively Inuyasha stepped back causing the hit to just graze his chin. Readying himself for a fight Inuyasha started to get into a defensive stance when pain exploded behind his eyes causing him to fall to the ground.

"We've got him sir," A deep voice said from behind him somewhere off to his right. Inuyasha tried to think over what the voice could mean when he felt the sting of a needle.

Almost instantly everything around him started to fade away. "Get his legs we need to do this quick," a voice said coming from in front of him.

_So that's what it was, while the first one distracted me another hit me from behind. _That was Inuyasha's last thought before he succumbed and lost consciousness.

**IN ANOTHER PART OF TOWN**

"Kagome, you're not seriously thinking of giving Sesshomaru flowers are you?" Miroku asked. "I really don't they would be received well. Actually I am pretty sure they would make things worse."

"What else am I supposed to give him? You know I can't just show up without an apology gift," Kagome said exasperated. She was at her wits end. She could not find an appropriate gift to use as the proverbial olive branch to go with her apology. Miroku was supposed to accompany her to help but he proved his uselessness an hour ago. Everything he suggested was either too personal for their situation or just not right.

"Well," Miroku said wiggling his eyes suggestively, "You could also ways just show up in a raincoat with only a negligee underneath and a bow around your neck. I'd forgive you."

Kagome stopped walking and gave Miroku one of the coldest glares he had ever seen, "Really Miroku. I'm serious. We need to talk, the last thing I am thinking about is anything sexual," she finished as she smacked him on his shoulder.

"It was just a suggestion," Miroku said as he rubbed his aching shoulder wondering how such a small woman was so heavy-handed.

After a while Kagome had finally decided to go with her first thought and picked out some yellow roses since they were a symbol for both an apology and a broken heart. Sesshomaru made much more than her and came from a family with money. She doubted any gift she bought would be something he wouldn't already have or need so she went for something simple and heartfelt so after bidding Miroku goodbye she headed for Sesshomaru's house.

Standing at his door Kagome was a nervous wreck, the act of moving forward at all became heroism. Smoothing down the sides of her dress she took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. When the door opened Kagome was dumbfounded, she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face.

Sesshomaru stood there staring down at her with a quizzical look upon his face and he was absolutely beautiful. She had not realized how much she missed seeing him and just being in his presence until she was standing in front of him right now.

"Hi, may I come in?" Kagome asked as she tried to keep him from seeing just how nervous she was.

"I have a previous appointment that I need to attend to. Maybe we can reschedule as I don't have much time at the moment." Sesshomaru stated his eyes drifting to the small plant in her hands.

Kagome felt her heart sink as she realized this was not going to be as easy as just apologizing. A part of her knew this but she had tried to ignore that part telling herself when she did come he would be more than happy to see her. Resignation setting in she turned to leave and then stopped. No, this would not happen like this Kagome would not back down. Sesshomaru was worth the fight.

Steeling herself Kagome turned back and called his name as the door was shutting. "Sesshomaru, please. I just need a moment and then later if you will let me I will come by another time. But right now there is something I need to say that can't wait."

Stepping back to allow her entry Sesshomaru shut the door behind her and led Kagome to the kitchen. When he opened the door and saw it was Kagome his breathe caught in his throat. He wasn't sure he was ready to see her yet or what to say.

Thankfully, he had an important matter that needed his immediate attention so he could have more time to sort out exactly what he was feeling. However, when she all but pleaded for a few moments Sesshomaru could not resist. If he were to be honest with himself he would admit that he was pleasantly surprised at her resolve.

Leading her into the kitchen where he was having tea he pulled out a seat for Kagome and then took one as well. Sesshomaru tried to remain unaffected as he sat across for the one person that had been haunting his every waking moment.

Kagome handed Sesshomaru the roses first watching as he put them in a vase and returned to his chair. "I brought you an apology gift for my behavior. I have no excuse, I can only say that I was caught off guard and very hurt by your accusations and statements. I don't know where we stand right now or what you meant by some of the things you said. I don't even know if you still feel that we are best apart so I will only speak for myself. I do feel very deeply for you, and I think we can have something very special. I know we need to talk and work some things out and I want you to know I am willing to do that."

Bringing out another gift Kagome passes a small rectangular box colorfully wrapped across the table.

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow questionably and asked, "Another apology gift?"

"Yes," Kagome answered looking down slightly, her cheeks starting to color.

"This is for slapping you," Kagome said demurely. "I know that I over-reacted and that I was completely out of line. No matter how upset I was I had no right to put my hands on you. I really don't know what came over me. I swear I am not usually like that, I do have a temper and can give you an earful but I am not really a violent person. I only hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. Well, that was it I had better go now."

"Thank you," Sesshomaru said as he opened the small box to discover a set of six silk hair ties.

"I know you like to leave your hair out but I figured you could use it for when you are at work. I got the basic colors and of course a gray and white to make sure you had a color to match the majority of your suits." Kagome said hopefully. It had taken forever to figure out just what to give him. Kagome finally settled on something practical that showed thoughtfulness.

"Meeting her eyes Sesshomaru nodded, "Your gifts are very much appreciated. Maybe we can continue this conversation another time."

Nodding her acquiesce Kagome stood up and Sesshomaru followed suit. As they walked back towards the front door no more was said. Kagome bid him goodbye and started down the walkway trying to keep her steps even, resisting the urge to run from the meeting that left her quiet disappointed. Nothing gives us courage more readily than the desire to avoid looking like a damn fool, so Kagome turned and gave Sesshomaru a half-smile and a wave and left holding her head up high. Yes she was a little discouraged, she had expected him to say something, anything, to give her a clue of his feelings but she would not give up.

**Meanwhile With Inuyasha**

Inuyasha looked up at the sound of the door opening. Two men walked in stationing themselves at each side of the door, followed by Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha we meet face to face. I hear you have been looking for me." Sesshomaru said as he walked into the room.

Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru as he walked in, "What the fuck is this? Why am I tied up here?"

"You don't know why I have had you brought here?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I'm guessing that bitch Kagura told you I was asking about you. So, I haven't done anything wrong. If anything it is you that is in the wrong. What, you get tired of the women in your circles so you had to go after mine?"

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha as if he was delusional. Was he really trying to tell him that he and Kagome were still together? Inuyasha really didn't believe that did he? Or did Inuyasha think Sesshomaru was stupid enough to believe him?

"It was my understanding the two of you parted ways long ago," Sesshomaru said as he looked down at Inuyasha.

"Keh, we were just on break. Kagome is mine and always will be. She just got a little uppity and I gave her space to get herself together. She knows I love her and that I am the only one that has always been there for her."

"How, by hitting her?" Sesshomaru had been trying to keep his temper but the more Inuyasha opened his mouth the harder it got.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at Sesshomaru. "She tell you that? She is always over reacting. She just stepped out of line a bit; it was no more than a love tap."

Sesshomaru had heard enough. The only reason he had even talked to him this much was to try and figure out if he was mentally all there or if there was another angle he'd missed.

"That is of no consequence now. You will leave town immediately. There will be no further contact with Higurashi Kagome, from this day forward she is my responsibility."

Laughing at him Inuyasha asked, "Or what? What you gonna do get your henchmen here to rough me up. What is the spoiled little rich kid too afraid to come at me like a real man?"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as his anger and disgust grew.

"A real man? You. One that finds pleasure in dominating women. I think not." Sesshomaru all but growled his voice laced with venom.

"Well, I think…."

"Insect!" shouted Sesshomaru. "Do you think I care what you think? You are nothing and no one." Sesshomaru said as he stalked toward Inuyasha. Walking up to the chair Inuyasha was currently tied to Sesshomaru went around and untied him.

"My henchmen, as you say were only here to watch you until I came." Sesshomaru stepped back and pulled a silk tie out of his pocket. He then reached up and pulled his hair up into a high ponytail.

"I need no assistance with the likes of you. Come, I will show you a real man."

Inuyasha just stared at Sesshomaru for a moment. So the spoiled little rich kid thought he had some balls did he. Standing to his full height Inuyasha stretched out his stiff arms and grinned. This was going to be fun.

**Well that's it for now. Until next time.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Weeping Willows**

**By Dragonessclaw**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story. They are the product of the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi. Only the story is mine.**

**Again I must thank everyone for their continued reviews, constructive criticism, and general support of this story. I cannot tell you all how much it means to me to have people who like to read this story as much as I like to write it.**

**Chapter 23: Coulda, Shoulda, Woulda**

**(A saying where I am from used to refer to reminiscing about all past events and regrets. I could have, I should have, I would have)**

By the time Kagome reached Sango & Miroku's apartment she was shaking uncontrollably. It had taken all she had to humble herself and admit she was wrong. His look of indifference kept flashing in her mind haunting her. As she reached the door to Sango's apartment Kagome took a deep breath to pull herself together.

Sango opened the door before Kagome even had a chance to knock; apparently Sango had been looking out for her. One look at Kagome's face and Sango opened her arms to receive her best friend.

"Oh honey, it's alright. Come on in and I'll fix us a cup of iced tea so we can talk. I sent Miroku out because I figured no matter what happened we would need some alone time." Nodding, Kagome stepped in and shut the door behind her. Once Sango came back with two glasses Kagome started telling her story.

"Wow, and that's all he said," asked Sango once Kagome finished explaining.

Kagome didn't say anything. She just nodded her head as she continued to look down at her lap. "Maybe you should have waited a little longer before you admitted all that," Sango said sadly. She couldn't stand to see Kagome like this.

Shaking her head but still not making eye contact Kagome explained, "I didn't have a choice I had to let him know. Talking to Inuyasha in the park that day made me realize a lot of things. For so long I felt as if the Kami's were punishing me for some reason or that this was just as good as it would get for me. But now I realize that many things I didn't have to endure. Everyone saw what was going on. You and Miroku both warned me but I made the decision to stay. A part of me knew what was going on but I was weak. I was afraid to be without him and felt like if I just gave more of myself he would see how much I loved him and straighten up."

Sango's eyes started tearing up at her friend's admission. She wanted to help. She would do anything to take that haunted look on Kagome's face away but there was nothing she could do right now. Kagome needed to vent and she would let her.

After a few minute's pause Kagome continued, "I thought that if I gave up and left that would make me a failure but it takes two to make it work. Of course I have always known that but subconsciously I still felt I would be seen as a failure. Then again maybe I needed to stay as long as I did. Had I not I might be here wondering if I left too early and didn't give it my all. At least now I know. I won't make that mistake again. I need to be true to myself and acknowledge my feelings not run away when things get a little uncomfortable."

Kagome reached for her glass and took a sip of her tea. "Right now my feeling is that I deserve someone special and that Sesshomaru is that person. I don't expect everything to just magically fall into place but I feel that there is potential there for a wonderful relationship and friendship. A lasting one."

"At least he didn't just say no. That's always a good sign. And remember no matter what happens you did what you could. You took the first step and put yourself out there, which was very brave. That is what a real woman does, so no matter what you can be proud of yourself and the way you handled things." Sango said trying to offer her encouragement.

As Kagome continued to look out in space a single tear slipped down her cheek. Kagome suddenly felt so drained, she really didn't want to talk anymore. It was like she was a speeding train that suddenly just lost all its steam and momentum. She didn't want to do anything but get a drink and lay down. Her emotional unsteadiness scared her.

Sango, picking up on her change in mood turned on the television. She put on My Wife's A Gangster and curled up next to Kagome. It was one of those movies that you could just watch without thinking. Sango didn't really think she would pay any attention to it but it was one of Kagome's favorite movies. It was obvious she didn't want to talk so Sango decided that she would just offer her the support of her presence.

When Kagome was ready to talk again or do anything Sango would be there and that's all that mattered.

**/ Elsewhere /**

Inuyasha pushed himself up to a standing position and spit a broken, bloody tooth in Sesshomaru's direction. The fight had started off well,Inuyasha took a few hits but he gave as much as he got. Now it looked like the prick had been just playing with him. The papers didn't sayanything about him fighting so Inuyasha was really caught off guard.

Most of the rich pretty boys he came across were pansies'. They would never dream of getting down and dirty so most of them couldn't fight. They were more prone to trying to buy their way out or hire some muscle but Inuyasha was a good fighter in his own right, so he usually didn't havemuch , Sesshomaru had definitely gotten more than a few good licks in. Inuyasha had never had any formal training, he learned on the streets but now he was beginning to realize that wouldn't be enough. Sesshomaru had obviously had training and he was also really fast.

If not for his pride Inuyasha would have tried to make a break for it but with those two goons at the door he wouldn't get too far. Well, he started this and he would finish it, spitting more blood on the ground Inuyasha started to circle Sesshomaru looking for an opening.

**/ Sesshomaru's POV**

Sesshomaru was having a much better time than he thought he would have. Inuyasha deserved to get hurt and Sesshomaru was more than willing to be the one to hurt him. No one threatened what was his. He had no intentions of drawing the fight out this long but Inuyasha kept running his mouth. His ego and overconfidence had sealed his fate. This maggot, this insignificant being thought he was a match for him, Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was determined to show him the error of his ways. So, he held back letting him become even more full of himself before he really started to hurt him. For a minute Inuyasha looked like he was ready to bolt then a calm resolution came over him and he started circling once more. _Finally_, Sesshomaru thought, _you are going to deal with the consequences of your actions like a man_.

Now Sesshomaru would end it. Inuyasha had finally earned a quick, but still very painful, ending. It was at that moment that Inuyasha decided to act. Sesshomaru started to smirk when he saw Inuyasha's intention; really his moves were so predictable and choreographed. Inuyasha did a one-two punch combination Sesshomaru easily dodged followed up by a knee jab. Sesshomaru caught Inuyasha's knee in his left hand leaving the two very close. To anyone that had just happened to catch sight of the two it would look like a lover trying to wrap the others leg around his waist. How wrong they would be.

Sesshomaru caught Inuyasha's eye as he watched his surprised expression with satisfaction. Using his right fist hit Inuyasha in the gut. Inuyasha would have fallen back if Sesshomaru had let go of his leg but Sesshomaru was not quite done. Inuyasha leaned forward from the hit and at that exact moment Sesshomaru let his leg go and hit him with an uppercut to the jaw.

The force of the blow threw Inuyasha against far the wall and as the back of his head made contact with the wall everything went black for a moment. Sesshomaru watched Inuyasha slid down the wall with a look of disgust and hatred. One thing he could never abide was a man that bullied women.

Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha a moment to get his wits about him before he poked him in the ribs with an extremely pointy shoe. Inuyasha groaned and turned his head trying to fix Sesshomaru with the eye that wasn't swollen shut. He failed miserably as the blood from his swollen eye kept running into the eye he could see out of.

"Can you hear me," Sesshomaru said in a cold voice.

Once Inuyasha finally said yes Sesshomaru continued.

"I have spared your life. You will not get another pass. Leave town and never contact Higurashi Kagome again.

Inuyasha was about to say a smart retort when another drop of blood ran into his eye making him pause for a moment. As he laid on the floor taking mental stock of his wounds he thought he might do just do as the prick said. No chick was worth all this hassle, especially Kagome. He was bleeding, in pain, and pretty sure a few of his ribs were broken. Trying to placate his wounded male pride Inuyasha's mind started to rationalize the situation.

After all Kagome was too mouthy. She wasn't as beautiful as some of his others and she really couldn't iron all that well. Making his decision Inuyasha said, "fine."

"Take him," Sesshomaru commanded as he headed for the door. The two men nodded in acquiesce and started to pick up Inuyasha. Now that the situation was handled Sesshomaru could concentrate on other things. A picture of Kagome turning back to him with a smile and a wave flashed in his mind.

"I'm willing to work it out," she had said to him. The fact a part of him wanted to work it out as well was not the issue, however. The issue was if they could.

**/Until next time guys.**

**I hope you liked it for some reason I couldn't get this chapter like I wanted it. Also just one thing. You may notice that Sesshomaru has ****reverted to speaking about himself in the third person. If you look back on previous chapters he usually catches himself before he says it but ****when taken off guard or really pissed he slips**.


	25. Chapter 25

**Weeping Willows**

**By Dragonessclaw**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story. They are the product of the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi. Only the story is mine.**

******Hey everyone I am back.** I am sorry for the long wait but my life has become very hectic and complicated as of late. I can only apologize and hope for your forgiveness. I will try to update as close to my previous schedule as much as possible. Hopefully I will be able to finish this story up in the next few chapters.

Chapter 25 A Time For Healing

Kagome had just gotten home from work and she was exhausted. She was so glad to be home in her safe heaven where she could shut the rest of the world out. It wasn't that she'd had a terrible day or anything but, no matter how much she tried to keep busy her mind kept drifting to _him_. She was so distracted; she kept making mistakes and after getting yelled at by her boss, opted to go home. She grabbed the papers she had been working on and left as soon as possible.

Putting her papers on her desk Kagome turned on the desk lamp and sat down to start working. Maybe being at home and away from the prying eyes of her co-workers she would be able to concentrate. She'd turned on the radio at her desk and 'Can't Be Caged' was playing. As she hummed along with the music her thoughts turned back on that evening at the bar. She remembered Sesshomaru saying he didn't dance much and offering to waltz with her at another time. She remembered thinking he was joking at first, until she noticed his expression. He was so uncomfortable but, you could see he was trying, it was so endearing.

As she sat there trying to work, Kagome kept getting flashes of beautiful eyes that seemed to light from within, they were so intense. The flash of a smile that was rarely seen from Sesshomaru unless they were alone. Just thinking about it Kagome had to smile as she remembered that night. Kagome wished her thoughts would have stopped there but, her mind wasn't always so kind to her.

She rubbed her arms to ward of the sudden chill and goose bumps she'd gotten when she remembered them dancing together and how it had felt being so close to him. His masculine smell, the way their bodies seemed to just fit together, Kagome sat up straighter and tried to banish the image from her mind but it was too late. That empty hollow feeling in her chest had returned with a vengeance and all Kagome could do was close her eyes and huffed in irritation.

She was better than this; she had worked so hard to cut herself off from these kinds of emotions. Where was that Kagome? Where was that cold woman that just treated men as a means to an end? Lost. Gone was that hardcore person that didn't let things let this affect her.

Kagome felt like pulling out her hair. Why was it that she always went to the extreme? Either she was completely shut off or a blubbering mess of emotions. She couldn't seem to find a middle ground. She didn't like feeling so much but neither did she really want to go back to the way she was before. There was still a part of her that wanted to have that happy ending and not feel so alone and unsure. No she didn't need a man in her life but she realized that she wanted one.

Of course Kagome had her friends and family but this was different. It had been so nice having a companion and someone to just sit and talk to, flirt with. That was not meant to be however, she had put herself out there and had been rejected. She would just have to move on and forget him. Once she got herself together maybe she would again join the dating scene but right now Kagome felt it best to be alone. Jumping into bed with someone now would do nothing but start the same cycle she'd been stuck in before. No, she would deal with the feelings and emotions, examine this situation and then later, much later maybe she would try again. Now that she had felt things she hadn't felt in years, and some she hadn't felt ever, Kagome didn't want to go back. She would just have to learn to deal with the emotions. She had once before and it didn't kill her she had just allowed them to overwhelm her. That would not happen again.

Shaking her head lightly as if to shake off negative thoughts Kagome decided that she would tolerate this no more. Thinking back to what Sango had said the last time they spoke Kagome realized she had not been so strong before. She was hard core yes but only because she cut herself off from guys. Shoving your feelings deep down so as not to feel the heartache wasn't being strong. Head resting on her palm Kagome had forgotten all the papers in front of her as she looked inside. Kagome had been using men, never getting to close to them to shield her from having to get too vested. That wasn't being strong but weak by running away from everything she was afraid to feel.

Kagome had been doing this a lot lately. Reflecting on just what had been and was still going on with her life. Miroku and Sango had been a Godsend with their patience and support. Sometimes they just listened to her and let her vent. She had finally started to heal completely.

If asked last year Kagome would have told anyone that she had dealt with these things a long time ago. That was what she had told herself as well. But it was like a deep cut that still had a piece of glass in it. Everything around had healed but the one part. Sure the skin might have grown over it but it would never completely heal until you took out that last sliver. That is what Kagome had been doing these past few weeks; slowly removing the last slivers from her wounds.

She was even ready to face off with Inuyasha for the last time. She would not bend to his will nor would she be intimidated. He had disappeared as of late but Kagome knew he was probably just planning something and trying to catch her off guard. When he did pop back up she would confront him and if he refused to leave her alone she was going to the police. Inuyasha had quite a few charges already, if she put out a restraining order against him he would definitely leave her alone. Kagome doubted Inuyasha wanted to chance anymore charges. He might not be able to wriggle out of it this time and Inuyasha liked his freedom too much to risk jail time.

Her mind made up Kagome took a deep cleansing breath. Feeling better now than she had all day now that she had made a decision Kagome went into the kitchen to make a snack. As she was taking out the rice cooker the phone rang. Picking up the phone and sandwiching it between her left shoulder and her ear Kagome cheerfully greeted, "Konnichiwa."

That was when Kagome heard the voice she wasn't quite ready for yet. She hadn't expected to hear from him anytime soon, if ever. Kagome's heartbeat sped up and her stomach started doing flips at the sound of the voice on the other end.

"Kagome," the voice said and she was thrown into a whirlwind of emotions again.

XXXoooXXX Until Next Time

O.k. guys tell me what you think. This one was a little hard trying to explain exactly what was going on with Kagome mentally and emotionally. My muse has temporarily left me and I am too tired to try to beat her into submission.


	26. Chapter 26

**Weeping Willows**

**By Dragonessclaw**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story. They are the product of the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi. Only the story is mine.**

**Authors Note: Flashback is in bold.**

**This chapter is dedicated to ****S3rrenity4193. Thank you for your review and criticism. I went back and changed some things based on what you said. I think it is better this way.**

Chapter 26 Reflections & Apologies

Sesshomaru sat waiting at the Amataro Minami 5**.** .His imitation of a statue would have been perfect if not for the occasional blink of his eyes. He was waiting on Kagome, it had been a month since she had confessed her feelings and Sesshomaru had been putting her off ever since. It wasn't that he was intentionally trying to drag things out but that he really didn't know what he should do.

Sesshomaru wasn't used to being confused and for some reason the one person that he really wanted kept him in that state constantly and Sesshomaru wasn't sure he could deal with that. He had tried the logical approach making a chart to look at the averages on how likely it would be that their differences would not hinder their relationship but that didn't work.

The next thing he tried to just a simple list of all the things that bothered him and just tried to weigh the pros and cons. It worked, but not enough to Sesshomaru likes, since there were many variables involved that could change the outcome. That was when Sesshomaru picked simple avoidance as his tactic. He kept himself busy and made sure to steer clear of any place that would possibly bring him in contact with Higurashi Kagome. It did no good however, as he mind kept sending him flashes of doe like eyes, or the different kinds of smiles and expressions she often wore on her face. Then Sesshomaru decided he would not think about the consequences, he knew there was something special about Kagome and he would be a fool to walk away.

Thinking back on his sire's words actually helped, but of course he would never tell him that. He was Sesshomaru Tashio. No amount of confusion or frustration would hinder him from his course. That is what led him to his current situation. With his mind made up Sesshomaru had called Kagome and set up a time to meet for lunch. It wasn't time for her to be there yet but Sesshomaru was antsy so he decided to leave the house a little early.

As he sat there he thought back on the last time he had seen her.

**Flashback**

**He was waiting for his "appointment" when someone knocked on the door. More irritated at the thought of being disturbed than wondering who would be at the door he swung it wide open, his face set in its infamous glare. **

**Then his heart skipped a beat as he was greeted with the sight of the last person he wanted to see at the moment. Kagome stood there looking a little unsure as she smiled at him and Sesshomaru had couldn't remember her looking so beautiful. Focusing on his bodily language Sesshomaru fought to keep the multitude of feelings he was experiencing at the moment beneath the calm façade he was trying to betray.**

**He wasn't ready to speak with her yet so he kept his face impassive to discourage her from talking more than necessary. Kagome still hadn't said anything so not really sure what to do Sesshomaru stood there and waited for her to state the reason for her impromptu visit. **

**Kagome seemed to consider him for another minute before she began to speak. After she had her say Sesshomaru tried to get her to leave mentioning a prior engagement and it had almost worked. As Kagome had turned around and started to leave Sesshomaru tried not to see the look of disappointment on her face and eyes. Resolving to deal with the matter that was hanging above both of their heads first Sesshomaru took one last wistful glance at Kagome. His chest tightening as the uneasy feeling increased with every step Kagome took away from him. Just as he was closing the door she spoke again. He wanted nothing more than to refuse her request at least until he could get his body, heart and mind in sync and in control but at her soft please he couldn't say no.**

**He remembered picturing himself as an iceberg, not wanting Kagome to see how her mere presence affected him. With anyone else that would not have been necessary as he remained cool and aloof with most people, but with Kagome it was impossible. Without his full realization she had bypassed all his barriers and had wormed her way into not just his heart but his very soul. That was a problem. Sesshomaru was not one to make a move without knowing where all the pieces were first. **

**Once she presented him with the plant he was ready to escort her to the door but he paused when she pulled something else out of her pocket. As she handed the small box to him Sesshomaru couldn't help but wonder what it was. His curiosity peaked, Sesshomaru started to open the package, his earlier thoughts of getting rid of her all but forgotten. When he saw what it was Sesshomaru had to fight the smile that threatened to surface and destroy his carefully crafted mask of indifference. One of the things that had attracted him to Kagome was her giving heart. The way she cared for her friends and family was rare among most. She was real and down to earth and when she did anything it was heartfelt and thoughtful. That was when he really started to feel uncomfortable. He wanted her, he craved her companionship but there were too many things out of place. Deciding to put all thoughts aside to concentrate on the task ahead Sesshomaru saw Kagome out the door. Once closed he closed his eyes and took a few deep breathes to center himself. He wasn't used to his body warring with itself and he found it quite draining. **

**End Flashback**

Sesshomaru was brought out of his musings by the sight of Kagome walking in the door of the restaurant. She was wearing a pretty sundress that was pink with white and blue accents. It was an odd mixture but on her it looked great. Her hair was put up in a messy bun with a few strands left out to frame her face and neck. Sesshomaru preferred it left loose and flowing but if it had to be up this was definitely his favorite style. It was cute and not too neat. The few strands left hanging were a nice contrast to her smooth skin and made her eyes seem an even deeper blue than usual. It also gave him a nice view of her long and graceful neck.

Sesshomaru had always had a thing for necks, maybe because for him the special scent of a woman always seemed stronger there at the pulse point. With Kagome, however, it was an obsession. She had such a unique and alluring smell that he had made a habit of bury his head in her neck and losing himself in her smell. She was always so responsive to it that before he knew it he would be licking and nipping his way down her neck and then one thing would lead to another. Remember their time together brought a small twinge in his chest. Things were so different now those times seemed like eons ago.

Noticing he was staring Sesshomaru quickly pulled out Kagome's chair for her and then returned to his seat, picking up his menu to give him something to look at other than Kagome.

Smiling Kagome greeted, "Hi, I hope you haven't been waiting to long."

Shaking his head Sesshomaru replied, "No, I only just arrived a few moments before you. Should I summon the waitress or do you need some time to decide what you would like?" Sesshomaru inquired.

"No," Kagome answered, "we can order now."

Nodding Sesshomaru signaled for the waitress. Once she took their orders and left Sesshomaru took a deep breath.

"Thank you for coming Kagome, I wasn't sure you would. If you hadn't I couldn't have blamed you," Sesshomaru said humbly.

Kagome was taken aback, not only had he apologized but Sesshomaru actually looked remorseful. "Everyone deserves a second chance."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened a bit. That was why he loved this woman. She was one of a kind. So caring and understanding. What an ass he had been. Right then and there Sesshomaru made a vow to spend the rest of their lives making up for the way he had been treating her. If she would let him that was.

Reaching into his pocket Sesshomaru pulled out an oblong shaped box and handed it to Kagome. "I believe it is me this time that needs to present an apology gift."

Smiling slightly Kagome reached for the box and opened it. Inside lay a beautiful silver chain with a heart attached. Tracing the outline of the heart were small diamonds.

It was beautiful, gasping Kagome said, "Sesshomaru, this must have been very expensive you didn't have to.." only to be interrupted by Sesshomaru.

"Kagome you deserve that and more. Please, let me finish. First of all I must apologize for my behavior the last time we met. I half didn't expect you to even meet with me. Understand that I have always been a loner and am a stickler for order. When things don't make sense I leave them alone. You don't make sense to me all the time but I realized I can't leave you alone. Even when I don't see you, my thoughts are with you. I am willing to try, I don't want to lose you because of my stupidity. Will you give me another chance?"

Just as Kagome was about to answer the waitress came with their orders. Once she left Sesshomaru and Kagome resumed talking but the conversation was nothing too heavy, just the two of them catching up on what had been going on in the other's life. They fell into a comfortable flow once the original awkwardness passed neither one wanting to be the first to wander back into deeper issues.

"Well," Kagome said, " I really should be going. Thank you for the wonderful gift. I guess I will talk to you later.

"Wait, Kagome. You never answered my question." Sesshomaru stated hating how weak he sounded. It didn't matter though Sesshomaru would not chance losing her. If that meant he needed to be more open than he would.

Smiling Kagome regarded Sesshomaru for a few minutes before answering. "Sesshomaru of course I forgive you. As far as us trying again we'll see. After all it has been a long time since we last spoke and I can't just make a decision like that on the spur of the moment. I'll call you," Kagome said as she smiled and turned to leave.

As he watched her leaving Sesshomaru had to smile. Of course it would not be so easy. Oh well, he had brought it on himself.

~~~~Fin~~~~~

Again in case anyone forgot Amataro Minami 5- jo branch is a real restaurant. It is a couple of blocks from the Susukino station exit 3. I have never personally eaten there before but it has gotten several rave reviews on both their food and ambiance.


	27. Chapter 27

**Weeping Willows**

**By Dragonessclaw**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story. They are the product of the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi. Only the story is mine.**

Chapter 27 I'm Too What?

"O.k. Wish me luck," Kagome said to the person on the phone as she walked down the street, "I'll call you as soon as I get home and tell you how

things go. I know, I will."

As Kagome approached Sesshomaru's house she stopped, "I'm here so I have to go. You too and give Miroku a hug for me."

Taking a deep breath Kagome walked up and knocked on the door. Today was another mini date and Kagome was feeling a little nervous. After

their talk Kagome had suggested they have mini-dates twice a week to see if they could rebuild on what they originally had. She had no intention

of going through what they went through before and this way they both could express any worries or reservations they might have beforehand.

It was decided that on the first date of the week they would go out somewhere just to have fun and enjoy each other's company. The second

date would be at either his or her place to discuss one of the issues that had arisen with them.

So far things were going very smoothly but today Kagome had one question in mind. She had been trying to ease into things bringing up smaller

things first but Kagome couldn't hold off this question any longer. It had been driving her crazy but so far she had controlled her curiosity. Kagome

had actually hoped Sesshomaru would bring it up first but since he hadn't Kagome decided today would be the day.

Sesshomaru answered the door in a pair of boot cut jeans and a button down shirt looking quite relaxed. Smiling he stepped back to let her step

in before shutting the door. "Kagome, please come in."

As Kagome mad her way into the sitting room she took the time to look around. She had been here before but some things Kagome had never

noticed. Hovering in the hall Kagome took in the different pieces of art Sesshomaru had adorning his house but when she ran out of hallway she

started to bit her lip nervously as she could no longer stall.

Going into the sitting room Kagome took a seat and waited for Sesshomaru. A few minutes later he appeared with a tray containing tea and

vegetable wontons and placed them on the table. Sesshomaru handed Kagome a cup and took a seat on the couch opposite to Kagome's.

Sitting back Sesshomaru asked, "Did you want to get started right away or just relax for a while." At Kagome's surprised look Sesshomaru

continued, "I am not rushing you Kagome; however you look as though there is something you want to say."

Nodding, Kagome looked at her hands for a moment. She was so sure before but now for some reason she couldn't understand Kagome wasn't

ready. Finally she took a deep breath and held Sesshomaru's gaze.

"That day, when we were in the park and we argued. You said something that you never explained. We cannot go forward with anything until this

is discussed." Seeing that she had Sesshomaru's full attention Kagome continued, "You were saying that it wouldn't work and that I was too…

but then you didn't continue. What were you going to say Sesshomaru? I am too what?" Kagome asked.

"It doesn't matter now Kagome," Sesshomaru said with a sigh. "There are many things that I just had to come to terms with that did not

necessarily deal only with you."

"Ok," Kagome answered, "but I need to know what you were going to say or else I will always wonder. We said we would get out everything and

be completely honest with one another. I want to know."

Sesshomaru broke eye contact looking at the window for a minute before he said something, but it was spoken so softly Kagome didn't catch it.

"Come on Sesshomaru, you know I couldn't hear that," Kagome admonished. Making eye contact once again Sesshomaru said in a louder voice,

"unpredictable."

Kagome sat there staring at Sesshomaru as if he had suddenly grown two heads. "What? What do you mean unpredictable?"

Shaking his head Sesshomaru tried to explain, "Maybe that was the wrong word. Ambiguous."

What? Are you saying I can't make up my mind? I don't understand what you are saying to me Sesshomaru."

Sighing again for what seemed like the hundredth time Sesshomaru tried again. "Yes and no. You do seem to know what you want and how to

achieve it but you change your mind about other less serious things quite a lot and it is sometimes disconcerting."

"O.k.," Kagome said trying to figure out exactly what he was saying and how it fit into the context of that argument. "Give me an example of what

you are talking about so that I can better understand."

Clearing his throat Sesshomaru said, "We planned to go to the park. I had picked the perfect day when there would not be too many people. It

was also a time where there would be no children running about and then the day before we were to go you called and said you saw a preview

for a new movie and wanted to go there instead."

"O.k., first of all that is called a change of plans. And second if you really wanted to go to the park you should have said something. Had I known

you felt it was such a big deal I wouldn't have said we should go to the movies instead. That still isn't being ambiguous."

"I ended up with soda being spilled on my shoe." Sesshomaru stated as if that answered everything.

"You know, you could have gotten something spilled on your shoe in the park too," Kagome Countered

"Kagome, that is not the point. We had plans. I carefully laid out plans and calculated the best time to be there and you decided not to go at the

last minute," Sesshomaru explained.

Kagome was getting irritated now, she still couldn't figure out why that was such a big deal. "Sesshomaru, the day before is not last minute. Also,

we planned an outing at the park; I truly did not know it meant so much to you. I could understand if we planned a cruise or a weekend

getaway. You really need to chill out. Things come up, plans change. It wasn't the end of the world and what do you mean calculate? I know you

like numbers and order but you cannot expect life to be like that. You cannot expect ME to be like that. That is not who I am and I don't think there

is anything wrong with that."

Sensing Kagome's extreme displeasure Sesshomaru decided to cut her off before things got worse. Putting his hands up in surrender Sesshomaru

spoke in a gentle non-defensive voice. "Kagome, I know I cannot change you, nor do I wish to. That is why I said it doesn't matter now. I have

had much time to think and work out many other things. I can accept you how you are. Now, I know that I am a stickler for order and I am working

on it however, this is me. Can you accept me as I am?"

"Yes," Kagome said smiling, "I can do that."

Now that she asked her question and he he had finally explained what he had meant Kagome felt much better. Apparently it had more to do with

what Kagome could only refer to as his compulsive need of order than to do with her. They continued to talk for hours, each expressing their

points of view and feelings. Eventually the conversation turned toward more mundane things but when Sesshomaru went to get more tea and

snacks Kagome looked at the clock and finally realized what time it was.

As Sesshomaru came back and sat everything down Kagome said, "Sesshomaru thank you. This has been great but I didn't realize it was this late

I really need to go."

Taking a seat Sesshomaru took a sip of his tea as he silently observed Kagome. Putting his teacup down Sesshomaru asked, "Why?"

Tilting her head to the side Kagome tried to understand the question. Why what? She was about to ask Sesshomaru what he meant when he

continued.

"Why do you have to leave?" He asked suddenly looking very tense.

Kagome was surprised, to say the least, by his question. Was he asking her to stay for a while? Or was there an underlying connotation to his

question? "Um… because it is getting late. Even though I don't have to work tomorrow I still need to sleep."

Looking at her very intently Sesshomaru asked, "Why can't you sleep here?"

Feeling a bit uneasy Kagome asked, "And where would I sleep?" as she tried to figure out the best way to answer him. For a split second

Kagome saw something in Sesshomaru's eyes that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. But before she could try to understand

what she had just seen it was gone and he was once again talking to her. "I'm sorry Sesshomaru, what did you say?" Kagome asked still a little

distracted.

"While we are laying all our cards on the table," Sesshomaru stated, "I should tell you that I abhor repeating myself."

Smirking Kagome said, "I can understand that, however sometimes it's necessary."

A flash of the club where they danced ran across Sesshomaru's mind. Remembering his fascination with Kagome's lips and his own need to have

her repeat her earlier statement kept Sesshomaru from saying the smart retort that was on the tip of his tongue. "Hn, I was saying that since it

was late why you don't stay here. We can finish talking and then have breakfast in the morning."

"And where would I sleep if I stayed?" Kagome asked.

"In the guest bedroom of course. I would just like to continue our conversation. It has been….informative." Sesshomaru stated. "But… if that

doesn't suit you then I will escort you home," he added as he saw Kagome's hesitation.

"No, that's fine. It's not like we haven't spent the night under the same roof before." Kagome answered trying to sound nonplussed.

Sesshomaru nodded and disappeared in the direction of the bedroom. When he returned he had a blanket and pillow that he offered to Kagome.

"I thought I was getting the guest bedroom, what did I do something wrong and get bumped to the couch?" Kagome asked facetiously.

Sesshomaru just looked at her for a moment and then continued. He still didn't get her sense of humor in some things.

"I thought while we continued talking you might like a blanket to curl up under." Sesshomaru stated as he returned to his seat.

Kagome made herself more comfortable and they continued talking into the early hours of the morning neither one making it to either bedroom.

/ The Next Day/

Kagome's first thought when she woke was that her room looked very strange. Blinking her eyes repeatedly she tried to get her eyes to focus.

That worked but she still couldn't figure out what had been done to her room. One thing was that it was brighter. Someone must have added an

extra window. Sitting up she looked around and realized this was not in fact her room or house. As she looked around her eyes landed on a face

half obscured by a curtain of long silver hair reminding her of exactly where she was.

Looking at him Kagome couldn't help but smile. Usually Sesshomaru was always the first to get up so Kagome never got to see Sesshomaru

without his guards up. His expression was so peaceful and calm it made him look even more handsome than usual. As if he knew that he was the

center of her thoughts Sesshomaru opened his eyes and looked directly at her, his previously open face now guarded.

"Good morning," Sesshomaru greeted as he sat up. "Are you ready to get started?"

"Good morning to you," Kagome answered as she straightened out her clothes. "I am ready when you are.

Nodding Sesshomaru disappeared into his room. Once Kagome heard the shower she headed to the other bathroom to make sure she was

presentable. By the time Kagome came back Sesshomaru was waiting for her. "I am ready. I will take you to your house so that you may freshen

up and then we will go to breakfast."

"Sounds great to me," Kagome replied as they headed out the door. Kagome felt very content at that moment. They had discussed a lot and it

was like a weight being lifted. She also felt they had gotten to know much more about what made the other tick. Smiling to herself Kagome

thought _I can't wait to tell Sango_ as they headed out the door.

**/Until next time guys/**

Sorry if I confused some with using fin before. We still have at least four more chapters before I'm done.


	28. Chapter 28

**Weeping Willows**

**By Dragoness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story. They are the product of the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi. Only the story is mine.**

Chapter 28 What I Like

"Rest assured that in the future I will handle things differently."

"We both will. By us taking the steps we are now and getting things out instead of letting them build that will no longer be an issue. But you need to tell me when things are bothering you and not shut me out. I am serious Sesshomaru," Kagome said pointing her index finger in his direction.

"Kagome understand. You have seen a side of me that no one else ever has. I was uncomfortable having someone who knew so much about me. Then things started happening and you started acting different. Also let's not forget you hit me."

"The last person that hit me was left for dead, and is only not dead because I did not wish it." Sesshomaru said very seriously. Not about Kagome of course, in this case he was all bark and no bite. He would never stoop so low as to hit a woman, but thinking of the last person, Inuyasha, got Sesshomaru clenching his fists for a moment.

"How many times can I say I am sorry? I was way out of line and that _is_ something that will never happen again," Kagome repeated for what felt like to her the millionth time.

"I know you are sorry but it was something I felt needed to be said. It is my turn to talk, after all." At the rising of Kagome's eyebrow Sesshomaru added, "I will not mention it again."

"Thank you," Kagome said relieved that he would finally let it go.

They were again in Sesshomaru's house but this time it was his evening to bring up things he wanted to address. This was their third week of mini-dates and things were going very well. Since that one sleep over Kagome had stayed over a couple of times and they found it was much cozier staying in the living room at night instead of retreating to separate rooms. So once again Kagome was stretched out on 'her sofa' and Sesshomaru on his.

"Third. I hate Miley Cyrus," Sesshomaru said in a firm voice.

"Fine that we can deal with," Kagome said smiling as she shook her head.

"I don't particularly care for talking either." Putting up his hand before he was interrupted Sesshomaru continued. "I know we will have to talk if we are ever to know one another, which is not what I am referring to. You and I have chosen to date so you do not count, but being out in public around many people I prefer not speak much. As a businessman the first thing you learn is to keep everything close to the vest, since companies have no problem stealing ideas and/ or using anything they know about you to their advantage."

Stopping to see Kagome's reaction Sesshomaru continued at her nod.

"Being raised and trained to take over the company since I was a young boy there are some things I cannot change, and some I would not if I could. This is how I am. In private things will be as they have been but I must warn you I am not a very vocal creature when it comes to expressing my feelings. I will show you more than tell you my feelings.

"I can work with that but you will have to bend sometimes," Kagome said re-adjusting the covers over her legs.

Nodding his head Sesshomaru acquiesced "As will you."

They continued talking like that for hours until Sesshomaru finally nodded off. Kagome lay there for a while with her thoughts. They still had many things to talk about but it truly was going well. He was going to drive her crazy of course but Kagome thought that it might not be that bad. Kagome was sure she would drive him crazy as well, what couple didn't. He already had loosened up a little and had even been a little spontaneous himself a few times.

Looking over at Sesshomaru's form Kagome felt that familiar stirring of heat in her lower region she'd been ignoring. While they were dating again, they had yet to be intimate again. Both of them felt it would be good to move very slowly this time. Sure they hugged and embraced every now and again but nothing more. Kagome loved these nights when she stayed over but with them getting closer she found she missed lying in his arms.

As she stomped down her arousal Kagome debated over whether she could at least cuddle a little. How she longed to bury her face into his neck and seek the comfort she knew it would bring her to do so.

Kagome nervously bit her lip as she eyed him there in the darkness, her entire being craving the security his embrace had once brought her and she whimpered ever so quietly. She fought it for a good while but, her need for the comfort only he could bring her soon won out and she slid off her couch and moved over to Sesshomaru. Kagome settled down in front of 'his' sofa and moved her head down enough so her cheek could rest upon his chest.

The very second his flesh touched her face; she felt all her anxiety and fear slowly melting away, making her sigh in appreciation. Her entire body began to relax and she rubbed her cheek against his skin as a quiet purr escaped her. Kagome fell asleep like that. The lower part of her body on the floor with her legs tucked under her while her top half rested on Sesshomaru's chest. The last thing she felt before drifting off was complete contentment.

/

That's it for now guys. Show me some love and tell me what you think. PLLEEEEAAAASSSEE?


	29. Chapter 29

**Weeping Willows**

**By Dragonessclaw**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story. They are the product of the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi. Only the story is mine.**

I want to thank everyone again for the tremendous love and support I have gotten from everyone. Please keep the reviews and criticism going. It has been instrumental in the writing of this fic. I already had the story mapped out but it has morphed and changed as things are brought to my attention that I did not realize or just when given another point of view. Good or bad I treasure each suggestion. As long as you're not mean when you say ^_^

**Note: Personal thoughts in italics.**

**Note:** Also for those with questions. I will answer any and all questions but you need to be logged on or give me an address to reply. I have gotten several messages anonymously and I feel bad that I can't answer your questions right away. I just add them on to the notes at the end but if I don't update right away you just have to wait.

Chapter 29 You Did What?

Hey, Sesshomaru I know this is your night to talk but there is something I have to tell you first, Kagome said nervously, "You see my ex Inuyasha has been around and I wanted…."

Cutting her off with a raised hand, "I am not worried about any of that. Come let us talk of other important matters. Tonight I have something very important to discuss with you." Sesshomaru said as he ushered Kagome into the sitting room.

"No but you don't understand," Kagome interrupted. "He is dangerous and loves to cause trouble he.."

Sighing loudly at Kagome's insistence on perusing this conversation, Sesshomaru put a finger to her lips to silence her.

Looking deeply into her eyes to assure he had her complete attention he spoke.

"Kagome I know all about Inuyasha. I have taken care of the situation and he will not be bothering you again."

Eyes widening at his statement Kagome tried to ask how he knew and what he did but was stopped by his finger again.

"Kagome I am not without my methods or means. Growing up in the business world I have learned quite a bit about the seedy underbelly of things and how to go about getting certain things done. It is something I have learned and in the future something you perhaps will have to learn, but now is not the time to discuss such matters. All you need know is that it has been taken care of and you will not be bothered by Inuyasha ever again." Sesshomaru stated amusement evident in his eyes. _Did she really not think he was capable of handling a low life like Inuyasha?_

Kagome was bristling slightly at the thought that Sesshomaru handled things pertaining to her without her knowledge or permission. Then her rational side stepped in to keep her from putting her foot in her mouth and destroying what she had almost had before once again.

She reminded herself that despite her rash and unbecoming behavior he still looked out for her. That it was caring and very chivalrous how he had stood up for her. Keeping that in mind Kagome pursed her lips and kissed the finger that had silenced her and whispered thank you once said finger had been removed.

Sesshomaru would not discuss with her the ins and outs. It was not necessary she know. She just needed to know it had been handled.

But, as Kagome went to have a seat she stopped, "Wait a minute I said I wasn't going to do this and I'm not."

"We need to talk about this and now Sesshomaru," Kagome demanded. "What happened?"

Shrugging Sesshomaru answered, "He came to my house hiding in the shadows and then challenged me."

Cracking his knuckles loudly as his voice took on a more serious tone Sesshomaru continued, "I merely accepted said challenge and showed him who the alpha male really was."

Staring at him Kagome tried to process the information she had just been given. _So what exactly did he do? _Kagome thought. _And when did all this happen? But wait a minute more importantly_….

"How could you not tell me?" Kagome would get to all the facts later but why was this the first time she was hearing about this. "Sesshomaru we are trying to build a relationship here. How can we do that if you keep things from me?" Kagome asked incredulously.

Getting slightly irritated at Kagome's attitude and lack of appreciation of what he did for her Sesshomaru countered, "And what about you Kagome? Why is this the first time you have mentioned that Inuyasha was around again? What were you trying to keep from me?"

"Well, I …." Kagome stuttered, "That's not the point. You don't have the right to just do things like that and not say something.

"And what difference would that have made if I had?" Sesshomaru asked haughtily.

"Well, for starters," Kagome said angrily, "it would have been less on my mind. Maybe I wouldn't be looking over my shoulder all the time or getting up in the middle of the night to recheck the locks on all the windows and doors."

Kagome suddenly looked defeated. Sighing she said in a much lower voice, "Look this is not a good time for us to go out right now I think I will just go. We can speak about this later." As she turned to leave Sesshomaru spoke and the coldness of his voice caused her to freeze.

"No Kagome, I don't think you should go. Are you going to run away every time you don't like something?" Sesshomaru asked as he started to back Kagome into the wall. "Is that the kind of person you are? You didn't seem like that before. You seemed like the kind of person that didn't run from their problems, who faced them head on. Tell me Kagome when did that change?"

At his words Kagome stopped retreating as her eyes once again took on a hardened look. Upon seeing the fire in her eyes and her determined expression Sesshomaru smirked. This is the Kagome he knew and loved.

"You just wait one second Sesshomaru," Kagome stomped her foot as her anger flared. "I am not running from anything. I don't like you not telling me about what happened with you and Inuyasha and personally I don't appreciate it. I didn't bring it up earlier because there were other things going on. Then, he disappeared so I figured he was in retreat for awhile and silly me I thought that discussing our problems took precedence."

"Furthermore," Kagome said as she started to step away from the wall toward Sesshomaru making him step back. "I don't have to discuss anything I don't want to. I am leaving because I don't want to argue with you. I would like time to access this whole situation. This is what I was talking about the other day Sesshomaru. Sometimes it is best to just take a few moments and think things over before you say something you would regret. What happened to "Rest assured I will handle things differently" Kagome mocked lowering her voice in imitation of Sesshomaru.

Having heard enough Sesshomaru all but yelled, "I am handling things differently. Normally I would have just shown you to the door. Instead I am standing here putting up with your verbal abuse in order to make you face this instead of running away so that we may discuss this."

"Why are you pushing this so hard? What difference does it make to you how I handle things?" Kagome asked angrily.

Leaning down so that he was face to face with her, Sesshomaru said in a cold, stern voice, "Because any wife of mine needs to be able to handle her own."

Kagome gasped as her eyes widened in surprise, "Wife?"

/

**I know, I know EVIL! Until next time guys.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Weeping Willows**

**By Dragonessclaw**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story. They are the product of the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi. Only the story is mine.**

_**You Guys are sooo awesome. Thank you for all the reviews and pm's it really means a lot.**_

_**Last time:**_

"_Why are you pushing this so hard? What difference does it make to you how I handle things?" Kagome asked angrily._

_Leaning down so that he was face to face with her, Sesshomaru said in a cold, stern voice, "Because any wife of mine needs to be able to handle her own."_

_Kagome gasped as her eyes widened in surprise, "Wife?"_

**Chapter 30**

**To Be or Not To Be….Mrs. Tashio**

Sighing deeply Sesshomaru turned from Kagome and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "Yes, wife. This wasn't the ideal proposal but here it is."

"Whoa, wait a minute Sesshomaru. You can't be serious? I can't marry you," Kagome said.

"Why not?" Sesshomaru asked slightly affronted.

"Well…we haven't known…..I can't just….Because we just can't o.k. This is too sudden I mean come on we just really started talking again and you still don't know all about me. "

Sesshomaru regarded Kagome for a moment before speaking. She seemed to be on the verge of a panic attack and he was trying to figure out the best way to stop it before it could start. Sesshomaru was very knowledgeable of his strengths and weaknesses and he knew if she went into a full out panic attack then he would definitely be at a loss as to what to do.

It was then Sesshomaru realized that it didn't matter. He said he could accept Kagome as she was and he meant it. The statement he was about to make was proof in itself. The old Sesshomaru would have never admitted to what he was about to, but for Kagome it was worth it.

Capturing her chin between his thumb and forefinger Sesshomaru tilted Kagome's head up to make sure he had Kagome's complete attention. Keeping eye contact Sesshomaru answered Kagome's earlier statement in a tender voice.

"Kagome, what I do know about you I love. I accept you as you are and would gladly spend the rest of my life learning all there is to know about you and letting you know all of me. Would you accept this Ses..my proposal?"

Kagome's breath caught in her throat at the tenderness in Sesshomaru's voice and the sincerity in his eyes. She felt like she couldn't breathe. A large part of her wanted to jump for joy and accept his proposal but there was another smaller part of her that wanted to run for the hills.

Her eyes shining with unshed tears Kagome grabbed the hand Sesshomaru had been holding her face with, looked into his eyes and answered.

"I can't," she said as she pushed his hand away and fled his house. Sesshomaru never expected such a response and continued to stand there looking at the spot Kagome had so hastily just vacated. His hand still in mid-air as he tried to understand what had just happened. The only thing going through his mind was, _What?_

/A Few Hours Later/

Sitting at the counter Kagome held her head in her hands as she looked into her untouched cup of coffee. Huffing she said, "What am I going to do?"

Pulling her arms around Kagome's shoulders Sango shook her head. "I don't know what to say. I still can't believe you ran out like that though." Sango replied consolingly, "but you have my ear or my shoulder if you need it."

Snorting Kagome said facetiously, "Shouldn't we be in a kitchen doing this."

"Yeah, you know us having a conversation like this outside feels kind of odd," Sango retorted with a smile.

"But seriously though, thank you for coming so fast. I was panicking a little."

"I could tell, Sango said with a smile pulling Kagome half off the seat in an awkward kind of hug. "That's why I got here so fast. I heard it in your voice."

They were sitting at the café across from Sango's job, Kagome hadn't planned on ending up here, actually she had no plans past flight, she had been pretty much running blind. When she stopped to catch her breath Kagome saw the café and it seemed like a good place to hide. What exactly Kagome felt she was hiding from though she couldn't say.

"So," Sango said, "Let's discuss this logically. What all did he say to you before you ran? And why marriage, most people want to at least live together first. Well, no I guess that wouldn't be proper so yes marriage. Or you could just…"

"Sango! Focus. And one thing at a time o.k. my brain is not fully functioning . I think it's still in shock," said Kagome as the two continued to discuss the situation.

"Sorry. I think the big question is did he kick Inuyasha's butt good. I would have paid to see that." Sango said smiling.

"Sango," Kagome said trying to look outraged but failing miserably. The picture of Inuyasha getting his butt kicked was also something she would have loved to see. Someone needed to wipe that self-satisfied look he was always sporting off his face.

"Right, seriously though. It's not the point if it so soon but how do you feel about this in general? Is this a relationship you could see progressing to marriage?" Sango asked.

Kagome did not answer right away as her eyes took in that far away look. Could she be married to him? Kagome thought over all of the things that had happened before and since she had meant Sesshomaru. There were some rough spots and some really bad moments but overall nothing they couldn't work out. She promised herself that she would not allow her past to sabotage her future. She would not let him slip away because of her own insecurities. But could she do it? Could she be Mrs. Taishio? Well, if they could survive without one strangling the other they might have a chance. He was obstinate and stubborn, infuriating and absolutely wonderful. Kagome wouldn't have fallen so hard if he weren't just a little bit crazy. Hell, she was. Kagome smiled at that thought.

Kagome's whole face lit up with her answer to Sango, "Yes I can."

"Well then you know what you have to do," Sango said as she smiled back at Kagome. Kagome was so stubborn. Sango couldn't believe it took her so long to acknowledge what Sango had been seeing for so long. But the more mature Sango would not push Kagome to do what she thought was best. She would be there for support and let Kagome come to her own conclusions. Sango then smiled again but this smile was more mischievous looking than the Cheshire cat in Alice in Wonderland.

"So, how badly do you think he beat Inuyasha? Maybe he took some pictures. We could always ask?"

"You're hopeless you know that. What is the fascination with all this violence," Kagome asked swatting Sango on the shoulder playfully.

Feigning innocence Sango replied, "I'm not fascinated with violence." At Kagome's look of doubt she added. "Well, not unless it involves Inuyasha."

At that statement Kagome couldn't hold in her laugh anymore. Then tension in the air was dispersed then as if someone had waved a magic wand. The two continued on like that for awhile not knowing that across town someone was having the same basic conversation.

/Until next time/

Ok. Guys we are getting towards the end. So not including this chapter we might have maybe 3 tops. Tell me what you think.


	31. Chapter 31

**Weeping Willows**

**By Dragonessclaw**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story. They are the product of the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi. Only the story is mine.**

**Chapter 31**

**An Uncomfortable Conversation**

Sesshomaru finally started to wrap his head around what had happened. His thoughts were racing as he tried to figure out what to do next.

_She ran away again. O.k., so maybe this Sesshomaru came on a little strong but it wasn't like I have ever done this before._ _Maybe I should have explained everything first so she would understand why there was such hurry. Then again I wouldn't want her to think that was the only reason this Sesshomaru wanted to marry her._

Sesshomaru huffed in annoyance. He had to try something different. Obviously this one sided conversation wasn't working and Sesshomaru would rather cut off his right arm than to ask his sire. As much as Sesshomaru hated to admit it he needed help. Bracing himself for the conversation he would have to have Sesshomaru dialed the number.

"Hello," the voice on the other end of the phone cheerfully answered.

"Miroku, we need to talk," Sesshomaru said in a determined voice.

Later in another part of town Sesshomaru was having a difficult time. He was still trying to figure out what happened and what exactly went wrong. Sesshomaru had always been a whiz when it came to dealing with executives and employee's and when they did bother him he just glared. That would usually fix the problem. He had been doing much better with Kagome but he was, though it almost caused him physical pain to admit it, still lacking in the social prowess of relationships. This was something entirely different from all his other relationships and it left Sesshomaru feeling a bit awkward. Hence, the situation he was now in.

"And she just ran away?" Miroku asked for the second time.

"Correct," Sesshomaru answered fighting the urge to roll his eyes.

Miroku was flabbergasted. First Sesshomaru wanted to talk with him. Miroku figured Sesshomaru needed to pass on some message and then he leave. So, when Sesshomaru asked for his help Miroku had to pinch himself under the table to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

Then, Sesshomaru started explaining what happened and Miroku received his third big shock of the day as he learned of not only Sesshomaru's blundered proposal but also Kagome's reaction.

"And did you explain to her why you asked so soon?" Miroku asked.

"No," Sesshomaru answered as though that should be obvious.

"O.k," Miroku said. "I can't help you if you don't explain a little more. These one word answers are not going to get us anywhere Sesshomaru." Miroku gently chided.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath Sesshomaru tried to stomp down his irritation at having to go over this again with Miroku. Feeling centered again he started his tale over this time in detail.

/later that evening/

"Goodbye and thanks." Kagome yelled to Sango as she pulled away. Kagome was in no mood to catch the bus especially the way she looked. Her imitation of a drowned rat would cause more than a few embarrassing looks and right now that was something that Kagome could really do without.

As she turned to walk toward her steps Kagome froze as the shadow of a man fell over her. Kagome's heart stopped as she started to turn around terrified she would be confronted by Inuyasha. That would be just her luck. She was just laughing and joking about him and then he turns up on her doorstep.

Whipping around quickly Kagome was confronted by the other subject of her previous conversation. It was then that Kagome released the breath she did not realize she had been holding.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru said in a soft voice. "I know that it is late but I needed to speak with you and it could not wait. I did not explain things very well and would like the opportunity to do so now if you would allow me."

With a small smile Kagome nodded and reached out for Sesshomaru's hand. After a slight hesitation Sesshomaru grasped the offered hand and found himself being pulled towards and then, after a brief pause for Kagome to unlock the doors, into the house. Sesshomaru tried but couldn't suppress the smirk at the thought of his little wife pulling him along.

Shutting the doors behind them Kagome said, "Please have a seat. I need to freshen up I will be back in a few moments," as she gestured to the living room.

Going to the kitchen Kagome washed her hands and set out the tea cups. She put on the tea pot and then disappeared into her bedroom. Sitting down Sesshomaru heard the shower come on. He was secretly glad for the small break; it would give him a little more time to rehearse what he was going to say. A few minutes later the teapot started to whistle. Sesshomaru was about to get up to turn it off when Kagome emerged. Smiling at him Kagome said,"Don't worry I've got it," as she headed for the kitchen, her damp hair stuck to her neck and wetting the back of her shirt.

Sesshomaru could not help but notice how relaxed Kagome now looked. Staying quiet as he observed for any signs he should be worried Sesshomaru kept his eyes trained on Kagome as she finished preparing the tea tray. Once she had everything done Kagome set their cups down and sat back. "Whenever you're ready," Kagome said with a flourish of her wrist.

"Hn," Sesshomaru stated as he cleared his throat. She kept smiling at him and it was making him very nervous. Everything Sesshomaru had practiced flew out his head and he was left just staring at Kagome while he tried to recollect his thoughts.

"Kagome, I realize this must be sudden for you but there is a reason for this. My sire is retiring and as his only heir it is my responsibility to take over the company. One of the requirements is that I am married when I take over the company."

Sesshomaru took a deep breath as he regarded Kagome to see how she was taking the news so far. At her nod at him to continue Sesshomaru stated.

"I had planned to talk to you before now but it never seemed the right time. There are many suitors who would like my hand in marriage, either for the prestige or to combine my company with theirs. However, I have no need to someone who is just interested in what they can get from me.

I must warn you first however, being the wife of a businessman like me will not be easy. It can be a very cutthroat business. There are many that will try to break us apart in order to get me to make a mistake in dealing with the business because of being distracted by our situation. There will also be many unpleasant people you will have to deal with as they are business partners and the like. It is not for the faint of heart. I know this is not you since your inner strength has always obvious, even more so now that you have come to grips with some things in your past. I would however, be remiss if I did not warn you of all the possible dangers and consequences.

Rest assured Kagome, no matter what happens I will be at your side and together we will make a united front that would be impenetrable. I have decided that you are the only one worthy to be by my side and only one that I would allow in such a position. I meant what I said earlier. I accept you as you are and would gladly spend the rest of my life learning all there is to know about you and letting you know all of me. I love you Kagome Higurashi."

Sesshomaru ended his statement by getting down on one knee and showing her the most beautiful ring, with a diamond Kagome would think fake if it hadn't been Sesshomaru giving it to her. Looking her deep in the eyes to show his sincerity Sesshomaru asked, "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Yes," Kagome said as tears of happiness started to flow. After her talk with Sango she had already come to the conclusion that she would indeed marry him. Kagome had planned to see him first thing in the morning and apologize for running out but when she came home and he was here she knew this was the will of the Kami's' that now was the time to tell him.

Sliding off the chair she was sitting on Kagome joined Sesshomaru on the floor and wrapped her arms around his neck. Pulling back Kagome said, "Of course, that is as long as you forgive me for running off earlier," she said facetiously.

Smiling Sesshomaru kissed the tip of Kagome's nose and answered, "There was nothing to forgive. I did kind of take you by surprise."

Before he could capture her lips Kagome pulled back further and said, "And Sesshomaru, I love you too." Kagome was about to say something else but Sesshomaru silenced her by crashing his lips into hers. As he deepened the kiss Kagome no longer knew what she was about to say and no longer cared. If it was important she would mention it later. The two spent the night kissing and hugging. They were not intimate but instead spent the night talking, laughing, and in Kagome's case crying a little as they talked and planned for their future together.

/

Until next time guys. The next chapter will be the final one I hope everyone enjoyed this story as much as I did.


	32. Chapter 32

**Weeping Willows**

**By Dragonessclaw**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story. They are the product of the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi. Only the story is mine.**

**Chapter 32**

**The Kami's Greatest Gift**

The next few weeks went by in a rush for Kagome as she ran around with her mom and Sango doing fittings, tastings, and picking out decorations. Sesshomaru hired people to do this for her but this was her one and only wedding and Kagome didn't want strangers, no matter how well meaning, planning everything for her. They could do the set up once she picked the theme and decorations but Kagome preferred to do everything else herself.

/The Day of the Wedding/

Standing in front of the mirror as she looked at herself Kagome could hardly believe that this day had come so quickly. It was as if she had been in her own world of silks, pastries and fine china. They had decided on a Western Style wedding and the gown she'd picked out along with the head dress and makeup made Kagome look like a princess in a fairytale.

Coming out of her daze she noticed Sango straightening out her train. "Sango, is there something you need to tell me?" Kagome asked accusingly.

"No, not really," she replied but at Kagome's intense stare Sango added, " Um, you look beautiful and I am so happy to be your maid of honor." Sango replied in an innocent tone.

"You know what I am talking about," Kagome said narrowing her eyes. Pointing at Sango's hand she asked, "What is that?"

Sango could no longer hide her smile as she turned her hand around with the back of her hand facing out so Kagome could get a better view.

"Well, let's just say this is not the only wedding we'll be a part of together."

The room was suddenly filled with high pitched squeals as Kagome and Sango held each other and jumped up and down, well as much as they could with their current state of dress.

Miroku hearing the noise sported a knowing smile while Sesshomaru just shook his head. His little wife had a mouth on her when she wanted and he wouldn't want it any other way.

In her own spot Mrs. Higurashi also smiled as she dabbed her eyes once again. She had noticed the ring on Sango's hand right away but choose not to call Sango on it. There would be plenty of time to do that. When in the room Mrs. Higurashi tried to concentrate only on Kagome and helping her get ready. She still ended up leaving right after so Kagome wouldn't notice the stray tears that kept slipping down her cheeks. She wasn't usually an overly emotional woman but looking at her little Kagome all grown up and getting married was enough to set off the sprinklers.

/

"Oh, my...goodness…. Sango! Why didn't you tell me?" Kagome asked.

"Well, I was going to but this is your day. The only reason I even wore the ring was because I knew we would be taking lots of pictures and I wanted to be wearing it in them. I was going to tell you once you came back from your honey moon."

"I will tell you all about it later but right now we need to focus on you. Now come on before you wrinkle your dress," Sango chastised.

Getting in their places Kagome waited for her cue so that she could start walking. There were many more people than she would have liked but the marriage of the only Tashio son was a big deal. Only business associates and their families were able to come and for Kagome that was more than enough. The newspaper people and paparazzi were all gathered outside being kept from getting too close by security guards posted in a tight ring around the building.

Kagome's mother had already gone down the aisle followed by Sango and Miroku. Kagome smiled to herself as she looked at her escort down the aisle. After what Kagome was sure was much pleading, begging and bartering Sesshomaru finally allowed Inutaisho to escort Kagome down the aisle in her father's place since he was deceased. Kagome suddenly heard her cue as she felt Inutaisho link their arms and start walking. Smiling he quickly whispered, "Don't worry my dear everything will be just fine. And with you looking so beautiful I am assured many grandchildren." He teased.

Smacking him lightly on the hand they started their trek down the aisle. Kagome's heartbeat sped up at the sight of Sesshomaru standing there waiting for her. He looked so handsome and when he caught sight of her he smiled. His smile was breathtaking and something very rarely seen in public. Kagome was sure her face was taking on the tint of a cherry tomato by now and Inutaisho's knowing smirk was not helping matters.

After Inutaisho handed her off Kagome gave Sesshomaru one of her brightest smiles as the priest started the ceremony.

After the wedding the reception started right away. The hall was beautifully decorated and a fun time was had by all. As Sesshomaru and Kagome glided across the floor Kagome noticed Inutaisho and his wife dancing not too far from them. He winked his eye at her and then turned his lady dipping her and planting a chaste kiss on her mouth. Kagome was under the impression that they didn't get along well these days and was curious as to the change but that was for other days. Today she would think only of Sesshomaru and their time together.

/ Later/

Sesshomaru had made arrangements for a small staff to man his private yacht. Kagome had always heard about how beautiful the Jamaican Islands were so Sesshomaru had planned for them to go there. After serving them the best meal Kagome could remember eating the staff soon retired to their quarters.

It was late and Kagome was looking over the water. There was a full moon and the refection was so beautiful Kagome had no words to describe it. Sesshomaru came behind her slowly looking at the sight she made silhouetted by the moonlight. Wrapping his arms around her as he kissed her neck Sesshomaru spoke in a deep voice filled with need. Kagome had wanted to wait until the wedding night before they were intimate again, not that they would have had any time anyway with all the planning. Though Sesshomaru secretly thought she just did it to torture him but no more would she escape him.

"It is time to retire for the night so that we may consummate our marriage _wife_."

Smiling Kagome teased, "Nah, that's alright. Maybe tomorrow or the next day right now I want to watch the water. Isn't' it beautiful?"

Nipping her neck Sesshomaru countered, "I am interested in much more beautiful sights," smirking at the shivers he felt coming from her. Picking Kagome up and carrying her bridal style into the bedchambers Sesshomaru continued to smirk at Kagome's squeals of pleasure as his hands roamed a little.

**Warning Start of Lemon**

Putting Kagome down in front of the bed Sesshomaru slowly started undressing Kagome, moving her hands every time she tried to help. Once she was down to her heels and garter Sesshomaru pushed her down on the bed as she gasped from surprise. Crawling up her body nipping at her thighs along the way Sesshomaru then swirled his tongue around in her navel. Feeling Kagome's hands in his hair Sesshomaru continued his trek up her body and grabbed her hands pulling them over her head with his right hand while his left explored her luscious curves.

As Kagome started to wriggle and pant Sesshomaru captured her lips effectively quieting her. Reaching for the left side of the bed Sesshomaru grabbed a silk scarf and tied Kagome's hands in place. Then standing up Sesshomaru stripped slowly making a show of how aroused he was at the sight of her wriggling around on the bed like she was. Once he was completely nude Sesshomaru kneeled at the foot of the bed removing Kagome's shoes. Leaning up Sesshomaru unfastened the snaps of her garter with his teeth and tongue as he slowly pulled of one stocking and then the other.

"Sesshomaru please," Kagome begged only to be silenced once again.

Sesshomaru then kissed each foot and started to nibble his way up until he got to her knees where he kissed the underside enjoying Kagome's giggles. He had planned to tease her for a while before he got started but seeing her like that with her hands tied and her nipples beckoning him as her chest rose and fell was pushing the limits of his patience.

Decision made Sesshomaru moved up on the bed nipping and licking his way to her core. Placing Kagome's legs over his shoulders Sesshomaru looked up at Kagome's pleading eyes as he slowly licked his lips. Enclosing her wriggling hips with his arms on either side Sesshomaru smirked before diving into her with his tongue.

Kagome hips lifted off the bed in pleasure as a moan escaped her mouth. Pulling back Sesshomaru then took his time slowly licking and sucking her nether lips until he got to her clit.

Kagome panted loudly as she begged Sesshomaru to stop teasing her. She suddenly gasped as Sesshomaru answered her by humming, "hmm mmm," as he continued sucking on her clit, his left hand reaching up to stroke her breast. Kagome didn't know how much more she could take as the heat started pooling in her lower regions. Sesshomaru was driving her crazy almost taking her to the edge and then lavishing a totally different spot with attention. Pushing her pelvis forward Kagome tried to get Sesshomaru back to the spot he was purposely avoiding. But at her whimpers he finally asked, "mumm hmm ha hmmm hmm wan muunny," (translation: Kagome are you sure you're ready) the humming paired with his sucking almost pushing her over the brink.

"Yes," Kagome almost screamed giving Sesshomaru an ego boost. When he was done with her she would not even look in the direction of another male. Pulling his hands down underneath her ample cheeks Sesshomaru lifted her closer to his mouth so he could properly feed while he slowly kneaded her ass.

Moving at a steady pace Sesshomaru's ministrations were rewarded by Kagome's loud moan as her thighs gripped his head and her walls clenched pouring her savory essence onto his tongue. After taking his time lapping up all the juices she offered, to Kagome's intense pleasure, he sat up to look at her. Sesshomaru stroked her stomach placing kisses along her sides before clamping down on a nipple.

Kagome's yell of pleasure was all he needed to hear. "Kagome look at me," Sesshomaru said tenderly. Kagome just smiled for a moment letting her body come down off its high. Her eyes were at half mast and she was flushed from his exertions. Pinching her other nipple gently he repeated, "Kagome look at me."

Opening her eyes Kagome looked up at her Adonis lovingly. "Are you ready?" Sesshomaru asked.

Confusion adorning her face Kagome asked, "Ready for what?"

"I gave you a few moments to rest," Sesshomaru answered, "And now it's time we begin. At the end of this night you will belong to me and only me forever." He said sliding inside Kagome's walls as they automatically clamped down on his member. Gritting his teeth against her heat and the pleasure Sesshomaru started with slow steady stokes as Kagome's moans started to get louder.

Reaching up to untie her wrist Sesshomaru started to scratch and play Kagome's nipples as he started pounding harder, enjoying the yells and moans he elicited from her. Switching up Sesshomaru took Kagome's legs down and again started a new rhythm while Kagome used her now unbound hands to pull and dig into his shoulder blades. He was trying to hold out but Sesshomaru had been denied her body for way to long and she felt even better than before.

"Do you want me Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked as he shifted her on all fours making sure to put her just right. Sesshomaru had her face facing the mirror so he could see every passionate, satisfied expression that crossed her face. Never would she forget this, the beginning of their new lives together.

Getting carnal pleasure from looking at her ass swaying in front of him with her swollen lips dripping sweet nectar Sesshomaru reached around and started to rub Kagome's clit. He was getting immense pleasure from her ever increasing pants and movements.

"I said, _Do_ you want me Kagome?" This time being answered with an out of breath yes.

"To whom do you belong?"

"You only you," Kagome panted thinking that if he didn't start again soon she would flip him over and take him.

"What's my name?" he asked and at her muffled answer he asked again.

"What's my name? Louder so that everyone can hear." Sesshomaru said as he lined himself up with her precious satin lined hole. Feeling his tip in her Kagome tried to push back on him to no avail as Sesshomaru had anticipated this and had a hold of her hips. Teasing her he ever so slowly ran his tip up and down her lips pushing in just enough to cover his head and then pulling out.

Suddenly Kagome yelled "Sesshomaru!" as he rammed into her going all the way in to the hilt. Sesshomaru leaned over and kissed her back and neck. Hearing her yell his name made him feel like the most important man in the world. Yes, he was the alpha dog and he would make sure she knew it.

Sesshomaru then picked up the pace as Kagome's screams did the same. He continued pounding into her mercilessly as Kagome started to go rigid, her walls trying to squeeze the life out of him causing a moan of his own followed by a deep growl that vibrated through her. Her spasms along with her pants pushed him over the edge as he too reached orgasm. Grunting Sesshomaru continued pumping not quite ready to stop as he tried to prolong their pleasure.

As the he came off his high Sesshomaru pulled her back with him and turned Kagome around facing him while she was still impaled. He had waited far too long to be in this position and he was in no hurry to move. As he pulled her down with him so that she was lying on his chest, Sesshomaru kissed her sweaty forehead. Exhausted they both dozed off and on, occasionally moving and sending residual orgasms through them both.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked in a soft voice.

"Hn," he replied.

"Are you gonna just stay like this inside me?"

"Hn, as long as I possibly can," he answered smugly as he made his member jerk inside of her bringing forth the most beautiful moan from his little wife.

**End Lemon**

Kagome awoke to the sounds of the ocean. She never noticed that the porthole had been open but she was kind of preoccupied at the time. Looking over all she saw a curtain of silver hair attached to the arm holding her. Smiling, Kagome rubbed his arm as she laid there thinking. For some reason an old poem from nursery school popped into her mind. It was called The Weeping Willow.

Kagome remembered when they learned about the tree. It was not native to Japan but rather the United States and her teacher taught them a poem and the story behind the tree. Kagome had long ago forgotten the story but the poem stuck in her mind for some reason. Maybe it was because for a long time she always that a part of her resonated with the beginning of the poem.

_I feel I am like the willow tree who's always hanging down_

_And like that mournful willow I hurt, I ache, and always wear a frown._

Kagome smiled as she remembered the first two verses because it was not those that were now ringing in her head but the latter verses. As her brows scrunched up in thought Kagome finally remembered the latter half.

_I am also strong like the willow tree._

_For I too have endured the thunder and lightning._

_The harsh wind and the bruises inflicted upon me._

Smiling Kagome thought, yes I have endured. Kagome mentally patted herself on the back for eventually pulling out of the funk she had been in for so long. Maybe that's why the poem popped in her head again after so long. Before she was able to follow that train of thought Kagome was pulled out of her reminiscing by Sesshomaru's movement.

Sesshomaru shifted, tightening his grasp on her waist making Kagome forget all about Weeping Willows. Kagome couldn't help but smile when Sesshomaru turned on his side and pulled her flush against his chest, spooning her. She was under no illusions that everything would be smooth sailing between them but, come what may, they would face it head on and deal with it together. Kagome couldn't remember being this content; she finally had what she had always wanted.

She had him,

Her Best Friend,

Her Companion,

Her Lover,

Her Husband,

The Kami's Greatest Gift.

**FIN**

**Thanks again everyone for all the love and support I received on this story. Sorry it took so long to post this but I couldn't figure out how to end it and kept writing and re-writing. Some of you have asked about a sequel and I am giving it lots of thought. After all I'm sure things are going to be quite interesting for Kagome and Sesshomaru for a while and I really don't think Inuyasha is smart enough to stay away. Until next time guys.**


End file.
